Au delà de toute espérance
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: (AU)Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. Je suis un adolescent tout ce qui a de plus normal ayant un gros faible pour deux personnes... Un indice ? La première est mon idole et la deuxième, je la cotoie tout les jours... Avez-vous trouvez ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / Romance / POV / OOC

Couple(s) : Duo ???

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût   
de regret **

Prologue   

On dit qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimé, que la frontière entre l'amour et l'amitié est aussi mince et fine qu'une feuille de papier…

On raconte qu'aimer c'est avant tout souffrir, c'est faire des sacrifices et être toujours prêt à aider sa moiti

On prétend que dans une vie, on ne peut aimer véritablement qu'une seule fois, que sur l'ensemble des êtres qui habitent cette planète, une seule et unique personne nous est désignée…

On veut, que les opposés s'attirent, que les opposé se plaisent, que les opposés se complètent… Afin de ne former qu'un seul et unique être…

On ajoute, que dans l'amour, il n'y a place que pour le sexe opposé, qu'aimer un être qui nous est semblable est tabou, est contre nature que cela ne peut exister…

On les regarde dès lors de travers, on les évite, on les juge, on les fuit…

Ils sont différents de nous…

Ils nous font peur…

On murmure que le plus grand sacrifice que l'on peut faire par amour, c'est donné sa vie. Donner sa vie pour celui qu'on aime, afin de lui faire comprendre l'étendu de nos sentiments, de notre passion éternelle à son égard…

Pourtant, moi je pense différemment de cela…

Pas que j'ai un goût prononcé pour l'anticonformisme, non, loin de l !! D'ailleurs, je suis un catholique pure et dure, ce qui ne fait accentuer ma gêne et mon désarroi.

Pourquoi un désarroi ?

Parce que la religion condamne les amours entre personne du même sexe et que, pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai donné mon cœur à un homme…

Oui, je suis amoureux d'un homme, un homme que je ne veux avoir…

Un homme que je ne connais qu'à travers des images, des reportages et des lettres…

Un homme que je n'ai jamais vu, jamais rencontr

Un homme qui m'est à jamais incessible…

Vous devez me prendre pour un fou et peut-être est-ce le cas après tout. Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche éperdument !!

La moindre de ces lettres me bouleversent, la moindre de ces apparitions me déchirent, faisant de moi une ombre…

Comme l'a dit si bien Cabrel dans l'une de ces chansons : « je l'aime à mourir » et ce, même si la mort n'est pas vraiment le bon moyen pour le rencontrer !!

Faut bien être lucide !! Etre amoureux d'une idole est loin d'être une partie de plaisir !!

Surtout quand on aimerait être à la place de l'actrice qu'il sert dans ses bras dans son dernier film…

Enfin bon, je n'y peux rien et le fait que mon amour soit contre nature, je m'en balance complètement !!

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisit de mon plein gré de tomber amoureux d'une étoile qui m'était inaccessible !!

Oh ?!

Vous vous demandez qui je suis ?

C'est vrai que je me suis pas encore présent !!

Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell.

Et cette histoire que vous allez lire, n'est autre que la mienne !!


	2. Regret Chapitre 0

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC

Couple(s) : aucun

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût   
de regret **

Espérance 00 

Il était un peu plus de sept heures lorsque Duo se réveilla ce matin là. Comme à l'accoutumé, l'adolescent enfila mécaniquement son peignoir avant de se rendre d'un pas lasse jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche froide…

Froide ?

Le terme n'est pas vraiment exact, tant que l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau était glaciale !!

Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger autre mesure…

D'ailleurs il fallait vraiment lui taper sur le système pour espérer une quelconque réaction de sa part. il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'il était venu habiter ici…

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il referma l'arrivé d'eau et refit le chemin inverse, toujours drapé de son peignoir, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait gagné la cuisine, vêtu comme il se doit, de son traditionnel uniforme marine de rhétoricien [[1]].

**Duo :** Hello, everybody

D'excellent humeur, comme à l'accoutumé, l'adolescent vint prendre place autour de la table, bien vite suivit par un autre garçon, tout aussi jovial que lui.

**Solo :** Hello tout le monde

Solo était le fils aîné de Jin et Helen Maxwell. Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et était, lui aussi, en rhéto, tout comme son frère cadet.

**Solo :** dis, Pochi, tu as quelque chose de prévu après les cours ?

**Duo :** …. ?

Pochi était le surnom dont le jeune homme avait affublé le natté parce qu'il était souvent perdu dans ces pensées et que rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire réagir, sauf s'il lui parlait de son idole, bien sûr.

**Solo :** ça va être l'anniversaire de Wuffy et j'aimerais organiser une petite fête à son honneur

Wuffy ou Wufei Chang de son vrai nom, était le meilleur ami de Solo et aussi son confident.

Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis les maternelles et depuis, ne s'étaient jamais sépar !!

Une amitié d'autant plus profonde que les fréquents voyages de la mère du jeune asiatique, l'obligeait à séjourner très souvent chez les Maxwell, et ce, à sa plus grande joie, bien entendu.

**Duo :** … j'suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc, tu sais. Tu ferais p'tete bien de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de t'aider !!

**Solo :** tsss !! Pas de ça avec moi !!! Et puis c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre, compris ?

**Duo :** …

**Solo :** et pas la peine de faire cette tête, j'ai déjà décidé à ta place !! C'est ça ou bien j'annonce à notre Miss Bonbon nationale que tu es éperdument amoureux d'elle !!

A ces mots, le natté se refrogna. S'il y avait une chose, car hors de question de qualifier de personne quelqu'un qui se balade avec des chaussures roses fluo et ayant un QI largement inférieur au septante demandé pour entrée en secondaire, c'était bien Relena Darlian, la fille de leur très cher directeur !!!

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que l'adolescente ne réussissait ses années que par piston de ce très cher papa.

**Duo :** ça va, ça va, je t'accompagne… mais je te préviens, je ne te serrais d'aucune utilit !!

**Solo :** c'est ce que tu dis

**Duo :** ???

**Solo :** on verra ça après les cours…

**Helen :** en parlant de cours, vous feriez bien d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard…

Les deux garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur montre avant de sursauter et de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée en courant, sous le regard amusé de leurs deux parents.

**Helen :** … ils ne changeront jamais…

**Jin :** un Maxwell à l'heure n'est pas véritablement un Maxwell…

Sur ce clin d'œil on ne peut plus significatif, l'homme replongea dans son journal tandis que son épouse débarrassait la table…

* * *

[1] Pour les incultes, la rhétorique correspond à l'année du bac en France… Eh vi, j'adopte le système belge !!!


	3. Regret Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC

Couple(s) : aucun

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamara : o désolée, c'était un p'tit message perso pour des collègues de travail ) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

Yohina : et voici la suite !! En espérant qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !!

Blurp3 : Il suffisait de demander, tout simplement o

SuperVovo : hum… je le dis ou pas…. Nan, ça ne sera pas un 2x5 !! J'ai osé faire plus spécial encore !! (Quoi ? pas possible ? hum….)

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût   
de regret **

Espérance 01 

Avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables, les deux adolescents se glissèrent à leur place tandis que leur professeur faisait l'appel…

**Professeur :** Maxwell !! Vous êtes encore en retard !!

Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que leur professeur principal, Milliardo Peacecraft [[1]]. Il enseignait les cours d'histoire, de littérature et de français et, manque de pot pour les deux frères, il les avait dans les trois.

Autant dire qu'il les connaissait plutôt bien, pour ne pas dire très bien même vu, qu'en plus, il était le conseiller d'orientation du plus jeune des deux.

**Solo :** désolé, m'sieur

Physiquement parlant, Milliardo était un véritable beau gosse : cheveux blond lui descendant aux épaules, yeux couleurs océans…

Difficile de ne pas craqué devant un tel portrait !!

De plus, il était jeune et ne faisait absolument pas son âge. Ce qui le faisait presque passer pour un universitaire aux yeux des parents d'élèves et intervenants extérieurs.

**Milliardo :** bien, aujourd'hui nous allons continuer d'étudier la deuxième guerre mondiale et ses répercussions sur le monde économique. Ouvrez vos bouquins à la page…

Si Duo détestait tout particulièrement son école, il n'en appréciait pas moins certains cours qui lui était donné. Ceux du blond en faisaient partie tout comme les cours de langues germaniques dispensé par un autre super beau gosse de l'école.

**Milliardo :** … l'épisode du débarquement sur les plages de Normandie reste l'événement majeur de cette guerre et à notamment inspiré plusieurs grands écrivains tel que…

Autre super beau gosse ?

Et oui, vous avez visé juste !! Notre très cher Duo Maxwell recherche davantage la compagnie de ces messieurs que de ces dames.

Très peu sont au courant de cela. Pas qu'il le cache, non. Mais tout simplement parce qu'on lui a jamais posé la question.

Les Maxwell avaient la chance d'habiter une région qui était très tolérante à ce sujet, ce qui n'était pas comme dans le reste du pays où cela était jugé contre nature voir tabou ou condamn !!

**Milliardo :** nous retiendrons également le dernier film de Steven Spielberg traitant de ce sujet qui, à défaut d'être totalement réaliste, nous donne un aperçut des chamboulements qui ont eu lieu à l'époque….

Son passe-temps préféré, outre rêvasser à son idole et suivre son frère dans ces coups foireux, c'était l'athlétisme qu'il pratiquait aussi bien sur court, moyenne et longue distance.

Mais cela, il se gardait bien de le dire car il ne voulait en aucun cas intégrer le club de l'école.

Ne vous avait-on jamais dit qu'un Duo c'est pas très sociable ?

**Milliardo :** Duo ? Duo Maxwell ?

Un coup de coude bien placé ramena l'intéressé sur terre sans pour autant le sortir complètement de ses pensées.

C'est donc un regard à demi-perdu qu'il adressa à son professeur, se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien lui vouloir

**Duo :** … what ?

**Milliardo :** … Wufei ?

**Wufei :** septembre 44, monsieur

**Milliardo :** bonne réponse, Wufei. Septembre 44 est une période qu'il faut absolument retenir si l'on veut comprendre…

Tout en continuant de donner son cours, le professeur jeta un œil sur le cadet Maxwell qui, visiblement, se demandait toujours ce qui s'était passé alors que son frère se faisait un devoir de lui expliquer la situation.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait si peu attentif à son cours. A croire qu'il était complètement sur la lune !!

D'un naturel assez rêveur, Duo était le type même de garçon dont on avait du mal à capter l'attention plus de cinq minutes sans qu'il ne retourne dans ces pensées.

Cette tâche était d'autant plus difficile que l'adolescent connaissait déjà la quasi-totalité du programme sur le bout des doigts, ce qui lui avait permis de passer de sauter deux classes d'un coup mais aussi attiré le regard envieux de beaucoup d'élèves !!

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un garçon de seize ans se retrouvait en terminal avec l'une des meilleures moyenne de l'histoire de l'école !!

Un vrai petit génie, en somme…

Cependant il n'en restait pas moins d'un naturel mystérieux, suscitant, malgré lui, la curiosité de tous ce qui l'approchait.

Et que de mystère qui l'entourait !!

Bien qu'étant son conseiller en orientation, le bond ne savait que très peu de chose sur le natté.

Il était apparut il y a un peu plus de deux ans et, depuis, faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin avec son air à la fois songeur et rêveur.

Seul Solo et Wufei arrivaient à le faire sortir de sa réserve naturelle !!

A croire qu'il n'assistait aux cours que pour leur faire plaisir…

**Milliardo :** bien, c'est ici que se termine ce cours. La leçon prochaine, nous aborderons les conséquences de l'après-guerre sur l'économie ainsi que la reconstruction de l'Europe. N'oubliez pas que pour demain vous devez rendre votre devoir sur les poètes du XVIIème siècle !!

Deux bras vinrent se nouer autour du cou de Duo tandis qu'une voix moqueuse lui parlait discrètement à l'oreille

**Solo :** alors ? Tu as flashé sur notre très cher professeur ?

**Duo :** vois pas ce que tu racontes…

**Wufei :** hum…hum…

Le nouvel arrivant vint prendre place sur le bureau des deux frères et lui adressa un regard sous-entendu

**Wufei :** en tout cas, ton « absence » n'est pas passé inaperçu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ces mots le firent rougir violemment et, plutôt que de chercher une parade, l'adolescent préféra plonger la tête dans son cartable.

Il était pleinement conscient du fait qu'il était souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps. Cela dû en grande partie à ces nuits de plus en plus courte et au manque d'intérêt évident pour des cours qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**Wufei :** j'parie que tu as encore passé une nuit blanche…

**Solo :** bingo !! quand j'suis passé à trois heures, il était toujours devant son petit écran

**Wufei :** tu sais qu'il existe des magnétoscopes pour ça ?

**Duo :** bah… je les enregistre mais bon…. J'peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder en même temps…

**Solo :** un cas désespéré que je dis…

**Wufei :** et encore, le mot est faible !!!

**Duo :** maieuhhh !!!!

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire de concert devant la mine boudeuse qu'affichait leur cadet.

**Wufei :** allé, termine de ranger tes affaires, je ne crois pas que Miss Une apprécie que l'on arrive en retard à son cours. Déjà qu'elle nous porte pas dans son cœur…

**Duo :** si seulement je pouvais échapper ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à l'un de ses cours somnifère !!

**Solo :** faut pas rêver, mon vieux !! Et puis, dis-toi qu'après on aura cours de psy avec notre très cher prof J…

**Duo :** tu veux m'achever où quoi ? Entre la psychopathe et monsieur parfait, j'vais mourir !!!

**Wufei :** tu veux que je te prête mon sabre ?

**Fille :** hey, les garçons !!! On va être en retard !!

Et c'est ainsi que, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, les trois compères se rendirent à leur cours suivant non sans remarquer la lueur inquisiteur qui brillait dans le regard de leur professeur…

* * *

[1] Non, aucun lien de parenté avec une certaine Relena


	4. Regret Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC / Romance

Couple(s) : 2 13 ( ???)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Blurp3 : c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez courts mais c'est plus facile pour moi comme ça de passer d'une scène à une autre sans que cela choc trop

Yuna Chan 2 : euh…. Si je te disais qui est l'idole de Duo, ça gâcherait tout le suspense de cette partie ' Néanmoins, il y aura pas mal d'indice tout au cours de la fic pour te permettre de le deviner

Yohina : hum hum…. Ça c'est un secret que je te laisse le soin de découvrir… peut-être que la réponse se trouve partiellement dans ce chapitre ?

Kamara : et voici le prochain chapitre !!! et de 1 !!!

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût   
de regret **

Espérance 02 

A l'heure du repas, Duo s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller se réfugier derrière la bibliothèque, dans un pavillon quasi à l'abandon.

Ce dernier était devenu avec le temps son jardin secret, son havre de paix où personne ne venait jamais le déranger…

Le seul endroit où il pouvait laisser libre court à ses pensées, pensées toutes dirigées vers une seule et même personne : L'idole des jeunes, ce chanteur qui charmait les foules d'un seul de ces regards, cet acteur qui venait de remporter un oscar pour son deuxième film !!

Il avait du mal à imaginer que ce dernier était à peine plus âgé que lui…

« Rahhhh !! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite minute !!! »

Mais voilà, il ne supportait pas de traverser les grandes étendues d'eau. Rien que de regarder un lac ou une piscine, si petite soit-elle, provoquait en lui une panique sans nom !!

D'ailleurs même une douche lui procurait cet effet à moindre mesure. C'est pourquoi il s'arrangeait toujours pour que son frère soit au premier étage lorsqu'il prenait la sienne…

Beaucoup pourrait prendre cela pour de la paranoïa, et peut-être s'en était d'une certaine façon, mais lui et l'eau ne faisait absolument pas bon ménage.

A tel point que son voyage des States jusqu'ici l'avait obligé à suivre une thérapie de trois mois !!

Bref, le mot « eau » était un mot à ne pas prononcer en sa présence si l'on tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie.

Ceci expliquait aussi pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas rencontré son idole alors qu'il était un fan de la première heure. Mais peut lui importait à présent vu que ce dernier allait faire une tournée en Europe et que son père lui avait promis de l'y emmener !!

Son dernier album lui avait valu tout les honneurs des critiques et était en rupture de stock chez tous les distributeurs.

Beaucoup disait même que l'ensemble de ses concerts étaient déjà sold out pour l'année à venir !!

Bref, c'était une véritable raz-de-marée qui arrivait l

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il pensait à la première lettre qu'ils avaient échangée.

Tout avait commencé par quelques lignes d'un fan à son idole pour, très vite, prendre des allures un peu plus personnel…

Les deux jeunes se racontaient leur vie, leurs petites anecdotes aussi. Et le succès de l'artiste n'y avait rien changé, que du contraire !!

Un peu comme s'il savait que le natté ne le trahirait pas…

Ce qui demandait une bonne dose de confiance quand on connaissait les dessus du monde du business où tout le monde n'hésite pas à poignarder son voisin dans le dos dans le but de se faire connaître ou se mettre en valeur !!

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'approcha et vint se planter juste devant lui.

**??? :** alors comme ça on se permet de sécher les cours…

Au son de la voix, l'Américain reprit directe le contact avec la réalité et se mordit la lèvre inférieure

**Duo :** professeur Kushrenada ?!!

L'interpellé se contenta de froncer les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

**Treize :** on peut savoir ce que vous faites encore ici à une heure si tardive ?

**Duo :** tardive ?

L'adolescent jeta un œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir, avec horreur, qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures passés !!

S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il était ici, c'était bien de rester plus que le temps nécessaire dans l'établissement et voilà qu'aujourd'hui…

Le professeur observa son élève à la dérobée. Ce dernier semblait complètement bouleverser par l'heure qu'indiquait son cadran.

A croire qu'il ne s'était vraiment pas rendu-compte du temps qui s'était écoulé.

**Treize :** combien de temps ?

**Duo :** pardon ?

Le natté cligna un instant des yeux avant de comprendre où son aîné voulait en venir.

**Duo :** depuis midi, m'sieur…

Gên

Il était affreusement gên

Et le pire c'est qu'il y avait de quoi. Qui aurait eut l'idée de rester aussi tard à l'école et se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Treize Kushrenada ?

Personne…

Personne sauf lui…

A croire que ça n'allait vraiment pas ces derniers temps…

**Treize :** Maxwell ?

**Duo :** hum ?

Il ne l'avait de nouveau pas écout

Soupirant mentalement, le professeur chargé des cours de langue germanique reformula donc sa phrase de manière la plus courte qu'il soit.

**Treize :** venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Son Treize se proposait de le raccompagner jusque chez lui ?

Bon, bien sûr ce n'était pas son Treize et bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas par sympathie mais plutôt par conscience professionnelle n'empêche que cela avait de quoi surprendre, surtout vu la réputation que son professeur s'était forgée avec le temps !!

Froid, distant, orgueilleux…

C'est en ces termes que parlaient de lui l'ensemble des élèves…

Cependant tous devaient reconnaître qu'il était incroyablement sexy et que sa démarche quelque peu féline ne faisait accentuer le phénomène [[1]].

**Duo :** je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre alors que son cœur lui criait à tut-tête d'accepter la chance qui lui était offerte. Après tout, Treize lui était beaucoup plus accessible que son étoile et tout aussi sexy !!

Quoiqu'ils ne se battaient pas vraiment dans le même monde…

Secouant la tête pour chasser des pensées qui se faisaient dangereuses, l'adolescent prit ses affaires et suivit son aîné jusqu'au parking.

« Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ça, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau… »

A vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser les autres en cet instant. Tout comme il se fichait éperdument que quelqu'un les surprenne en ce moment.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher !!

Bon, peut-être un peu…

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si penser à son idole le mettait quasi en état de transe au point de lui faire oublier le monde qui l'entourait !!

De nouveau sur son petit nuage, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas que la voiture venait de se mettre en route…

* * *

[1] Wo !!! J'ai réussi à créer la seule école où y a que des mecs sexe dedans !!!


	5. Regret Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC / Romance

Couple(s) : 2 13 ( ???)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuna Chan 02 : ah ben… euh… sifflote il fait beau aujourd'hui, nan ? 

Miss Faust : je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant Par contre pour savoir qui se cache derrière cette fameuse idole, il va falloir patienter un peu… 

Kamara : c'est vrai qu'il est un peu court… mais c'est le découpage qui veut ça (vais quand même essayer de faire un peu plus long la prochaine fois). Pour l'idole : c'est top secret !!! )

Yohina : beuh ? pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir qui sait cet idole ? Sinon, vi, c'est assez « original » comme couple, mais avoue qu'ils sont trop choupi, nan ?

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût   
de regret **

Espérance 03 

La réunion concernant le voyage des rhéto de la section littéraire avait duré beaucoup plus de temps que prévu sans vraiment aboutir à quoique se soit de concret.

La nuit était déjà d'ailleurs tombé depuis un petit moment lorsque le professeur de langue germanique quitta ses collègues pour rentrer chez lui, faisant au préalable un petit détour par la bibliothèque, afin d'y emprunter quelques livres.

Inconsciemment, il longea l'arrière du bâtiment, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en tant normal. Mais la fatigue aidant, il ne se posait pas trop de questions.

Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de la présence de Duo Maxwell dans l'ancien pavillon…

Que pouvait faire un élève ici à une heure pareille ? Surtout lui qui était toujours le premier à quitter l'établissement…

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas totalement dans son état normal.

Un regard vitreux…

Une respiration lente, presque inexistante…

Aucun doute n'était possible !!!

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Treize ramena le rêveur à la réalité, tout en prenant garde de cacher au mieux son inquiétude. Inquiétude qui se renforça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'adolescent n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était ici !!

**Treize :** … venez, je vous raccompagne…

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela où plutôt ne voulait y connaître la réponse.

Un passé qui en rattrape un autre…

Une chaîne n'ayant pas vraiment de fin…

**Duo :** je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Même dans ces moments de faiblesse, l'adolescent conservait une certaine réserve…

A pas lent, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le parking situé à l'entrée de l'école.

Si quelqu'un les surprenait, il aurait de quoi se poser des questions mais, personnellement, le chargé des langues s'en moquait éperdument.

De toute façon il y avait déjà tant de rumeurs sur son compte…

D'ailleurs il s'étonnait que l'Américain ne soit pas plus méfiant. Un effet secondaire des médicaments qu'il prenait certainement.

Abandonnant toute idée d'avoir un jour une réponse à cette question, il mit le contact et démarra.

A ses côtés, Duo n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ce qui ne le changeait guère des périodes où il l'avait au cours quand on y pensait.

Puis soudainement, comme s'il avait pris conscience qu'il était dans la voiture, il se retourna vers lui.

**Duo :** euh…. Vous voulez peut-être l'adresse, non ?

Du ton employé ou de la mine du natté, le professeur ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet. Toujours est-il qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire, pour la plus grande gêne de son « invit » qui s'empressa de lui donner les renseignements nécessaire.

De son côté, l'Américain observa son aîné à la dérobée. Le voir rire comme ça à gorge déployé l'avait vraiment étonné.

En ce moment même, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester quelques instants supplémentaires avec lui !!

**Duo :** euh…. t'es sûr que... euh… vous…

**Treize :** tu peux me tutoyer, ça me dérange pas

« sexy »

Fut la seule pensée cohérente de l'adolescent, enfin si l'on pouvait encore la qualifié de cohérente vu la série d'images plus ou moins louche qui défilait dans sa tête en ce moment.

Car, inutile de le nier, son professeur l'attirait déjà beaucoup, physiquement parlant alors s'il se mettait à lui plaire aussi sur le plan moral…

**Treize :** dis-moi, tu es sous médicaments, je me trompe ?

**Duo :** hum….

Un court silence s'établit tandis que le jeune homme négociait un virage

**Duo :** je suis vraiment désol

**Treize :** de quoi ?

**Duo :** pour tout ceci…

Le professeur ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs il n'en avait pas besoin sachant très bien que son attitude parlerait plus que les mots.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose. Comme pour le reste aussi.

Une séquelle entraînant une autre séquelle…

Des souvenirs que l'on ne veut pas se rappeler…

Quelques instants plus tard, la Xsara de couleur rouge se gara devant la maison des Maxwell.

Depuis la route, l'enfant cadet de la famille pouvait voir que les lumières du salon étaient encore allumés, signe évident qu'on l'attendait encore.

**Treize :** veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

**Duo :** merci beaucoup mais je ne veux pas te retarder plus que nécessaire…

Le professeur sourit cette remarque que très peu d'adulte aurait été capable de formuler

**Treize :** dans ce cas, nous nous revoyons demain en premier heure. Et pas de retard cette fois !!

**Duo :** je vais essayer !!

**Treize :** essayer ?

L'adolescent fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire

**Duo :** je serais à l'heure

**Treize :** c'est une promesse ?

**Duo :** hum…

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois en deux ans et demi, l'Américain n'eut pas besoin de prendre ses médicaments tout comme il ne fit absolument aucun cauchemar…


	6. Regret Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC / Romance

Couple(s) : 2 13 et 2 ???

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamara : je te remercie pour ta review j'essaie de faire mon possible pour montrer que Treize est pas si méchant que ça et a un cœur groooosss comme ça (autrement dit ça s'appelle un auteur qui s'essaye à la romance pour contre balancer ses dramas ')

Katoru87 : alors concernant l'idole, son identité est toujours secrète (faut bien un peu de suspense, ne ?). mais par contre, je peux te répondre pour les médicaments Suite à un euh…. « accident » (dont l'auteur ne parlera pas avant un moment), notre dudule à subit un traumatisme et est donc sous cachet (ça c'est la version simplifiée)

Miss Faust : comment ça va évoluer ? bah…. Woé bon, jetons les masques !! je ne suis pas douée pour les romances TT alors espérons que la suite tienne la route snif, snif

Zaz : et si Pour le moment c'est un 213 (j'aurais pu faire pire, mais bon…. Chaque chose en son temps). Enfin, pour ce chapitre, tu  n'échapperas pas à ce couple dans ce chapitre ooo… La maladie de Duo, tu en apprendras un peu plus un peu plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie en soit (j'ai donné un morceau de réponses à Katoru 87 juste au- dessus). Trotro et Q-chan vont aussi faire leur apparition, ne t'inquiètes pas !! essaie d'avoir un sourire angélique

Yohina : euh… pour les médic, j'viens de donner la réponse à Katoru87 flemme Pis tu vas voir, il est très gentil Zinou dans ma fic (Treize : comment tu m'as appeler ? Sephy : Zinou pourquoi ? Treize : grr !! je vais te tuer !!! Sephy : fais ça et tu peux dire adieu à Duo !!)

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût   
de regret **

Espérance 04 

Six heures et demi…

D'un air distrait, Duo enfila son peignoir, alla à la salle de bain, prit sa douche glaciale, sortit de la salle de bain, s'enferma dans sa chambre, enfila son uniforme et descendit dans la cuisine où se fixèrent sur lui deux regards on ne peut plus étonné.

**Helen :** tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu es malade ?

**Duo :** ???

Son père, qui avait arrêté de lire son journal lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer, lui indiqua la pendule de la cuisine.

**Duo :** ah…

**Helen :** Jin ? Dis quelque chose ?!!!

**Jin :** bah…. Tu veux un croissant ?

A vrai dire, lui aussi était tout aussi surpris que sa femme mais tentait de le cacher plus ou moins habillement.

Après tout, si son fils voulait lui parler, il savait où le trouver…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce dernier partait au cours au moment même où les deux autres descendaient.

**Solo :** ??? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Jin :** … il a dit qu'il voulait être en avance aux cours…

Rien qu'au son de la voix de son père, le jeune homme sut que celui-ci n'y croyait pas vraiment

**Wufei :** ??? En cours ? Si tôt ?

Et visiblement il n'était pas le seul…

**Solo :** on a quoi en premier ?

**Wufei :** hum…. Langue germa… oh nan me dis pas qu'il est pressé d'aller voir ce fou ?

**Helen :** fou ?

**Solo :** ce mec c'est un glaçon, un iceberg !!!

**Wufei :** et en plus il est très orgueilleux !!

**Jin :** bref, le cauchemar de tous les étudiants, je suppose

**Solo :** te moque pas de nous, 'pa !! Ce type n'est pas normal…

**Wufei :** vrai. Aller à son cours à l'avance, c'est vraiment suicidaire !!

**Helen :** vous êtes sûr que c'est à son cours qu'il est allé ?

**Tous :** ???

**Jin :** qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Helen :** hum…. Rien….

Là-dessus, tous reprirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner…

Il était exactement huit heures moins quart lorsque le natté franchit les grilles de l'établissement et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de cours.

C'était cela où aller faire un tour du côté du pavillon et au vu de ce qui s'était passé hier…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était arrivé devant sa classe et y jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Personne…

Ça ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure vu que tout le monde n'arrivait à ce cours que lorsque la sonnerie retentissait.

**Duo :** bonjour, professeur

**Treize :** bonjour, Duo

**Duo :** je peux ?

D'un sourire, le jeune homme invita son cadet à rentrer. Ce dernier alla déposer ses affaires à sa place avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau juste devant le brun.

**Treize :** alors ça fait quoi d'arriver à l'avance à un cours ?

**Duo :** hum…. c'est bizarre… je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer vraiment ça

Devant la moue franche qu'arborait l'adolescent, il ne put que rigoler de bonne foi

**Treize :** tout est une question d'habitude, Duo

**Duo :** possible…

**Treize :** tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste

**Duo :** bah…. Juste un peu…

Machinalement, il se mit à balancer les jambes d'avant en arrière, tout en observant le décor assez sobre qui les entouraient.

**Duo :** vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous avez fait pour découvrir que j'étais sous médicaments

A cette remarque, le jeune homme déposa son stylo et regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux

**Treize :** ton regard…

**Duo :** ???

**Treize :** il était vide de toute expression…

Silence…

Et le professeur se remit à corriger ses copies tant en restant conscient de la présence de son cadet à ses côtés.

Ce dernier, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, se mit à contempler la silhouette en face de lui.

Il devait faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt et possédait un physique d'athlète, ce qui le faisait pencher pour une origine germanique. Ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant au vu de la matière qu'il enseignait.

De courts cheveux blond-châtain ainsi que des prunelles azurs complétaient merveilleusement l'ensemble.

Mentalement, il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer sur le fait que tous les hommes sur lesquels il craquait avait forcément les yeux bleus…

Allé savoir pourquoi !!!

Une séquelle de sa passion pour son inaccessible étoile ?

Qui sait ?!!

Toujours est-il qu'il voulait connaître un peu mieux ce professeur qui possédait un charisme fort peu commun…

Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas enseigné que qui ne tentait rien, n'obtenait rien ?

Décidé à tenter sa chance, le natté se jeta à l'eau… [[1]]

**Duo :** … vous faites quelque chose de spécial dimanche ?

* * *

[1] Je sais, c'est un jeu de mot complètement idiot quand on sait qu'il aime pas l'eau…


	7. Regret Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC / Romance

Couple(s) : 2 13, 2 ???, Solo Meia, 5 Meiran

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami. Arf si, y a Jin qui m'appartient !!!!

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : et toujours pas de Heero dans ce chapitre nan plus… par contre des autres personnages vont faire leurs apparitions… (je sais, il embête tout le monde mon 213… mais pour le moment, je ne change pas de couple)

Katoru87 : les choses sérieuses ? bah… ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre nan plus… mais ça approche (dans le prochain ?)

Kamara : tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Treize est un bel homme (j'ai de belles images de lui en civil, il est à croquer) !! Et puis il est pas foncièrement mauvais… (tout ça pour dire que ça sera encore du 213 dans la fic…)

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

Espérance 05 

Le cours touchait à présent à sa fin et le natté n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse de la part de l'Allemand mais ne s'en souciait que peu pour le moment.

Il savait que ce dernier avait été fort surpris par cette soudaine invitation et qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir et, plus il y réfléchirait, mieux cela serait pour lui !!

Pareil pensée en aurait outré plus d'un, en commençant par son frère d'ailleurs.

Seulement il y avait des choses que ce dernier ne pouvait pas comprendre et cela en faisait parti.

Comment aurait-il pu le lui expliquer ?

Déjà que s'il apprenait qu'il avait invité le prof de langues germaniques il le ferait probablement interner…

**Solo :** Pochi !!!

L'intéressé se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner le papier que lui lançait son frère.

Intrigué, il y jeta un œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire au vu de ce qu'il y était marqué.

D'un regard, il fit comprendre aux deux compères qu'il était partant. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait s'amuser au dépend d'Hilde Schweker, l'intello par excellence de l'établissement.

Certes beaucoup disaient qu'il lui ressemblait. Cela était vrai au point de vue des notes, pas de la méthode !!

Car Hilde était la pro du « je bouquine tout le temps », alors que lui était le type même qui n'écoutait que très peu en classe…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le professeur lui dédia un soupir exaspéré auquel il répondit par un sourire sous-entendu.

Rêveur il était, rêveur il resterait…

Deux minutes plus tard, le cours était terminé et les deux compères vinrent à sa rencontre afin de peaufiner leur coup…

**Duo :** c'est quoi votre plan ?

**Solo :** on veut faire avouer à Hilde qu'elle en pince pour Wuffy

**Duo :** et ?

Car il se doutait bien qu'il y avait une suite à cela, sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé son aide…

**Wufei :** et lui faire prendre la honte du siècle !!!

**Duo :** oh…. Ça devient tout de suite plus intéressant ça…

**Solo :** quand je te disais qu'il serait d'accord…

**Wufei :** c'est surtout pour se débarrasser de la Relena machin chose qu'il accepte…

Il était vrai que les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la même classe et que, par conséquent, serait forcément ensemble ce midi en sport [[1]].

**Duo :** bah… faire d'une pierre deux coups c'est pas mal…

**Wufei :** mouais…

**Duo :** allé, mon coco, fais pas cette tête. Après tout, c'est moi que tu vas embrasser, pas ton chéri…. Quoique sa peu toujours s'arranger…

Là-dessus, il adressa un regard lourd en sous-entendu à son frère qui prit une belle teinte pivoine !!

**Solo :** nan mais ça te va pas la tête !! Tu as de la chance que Meia ne soit pas l !!

Meia n'était autre que la cousine de Wufei et la petite amie de Solo. Elle avait le même âge qu'eux et fréquentait le Lycée pour fille située dans la ville voisine ce qui faisait qu'ils se voyaient peu…

**Duo :** bah, c'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde !!

**Wufei :** tu veux une réponse franche ?

**Duo :** nan

**Solo :** dans ce cas les choses sont clair ?

**Wufei :** pff, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire…

Bien que l'Asiatique soit, quand à lui déjà fiancé, ce genre de « jeu », si tout de fois on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Tout d'abord parce que la dite fiancée, Merian, n'était pas jalouse, et ensuite, parce que ce serait Duo son « partenaire ». [[2]]

**Solo :** cet après-midi ?

**Wufei :** ça me va et toi ?

**Duo :** bah…

**Solo :** je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le garder avec nous ce midi. Sinon on risque de ne pas lui mettre la main dessus

**Duo :** pff la confiance règne !!

**Professeur :** Messieurs Maxwell, Monsieur Chang !! Nous sommes ici en salle de cours, pas dans une colonie de vacances !!!

**Solo :** désolé, M'dame !!

Le ton n'était pas du tout sincère mais suffit tout de fois à rassurer leur professeur de mathématique appliquée, Catherine Bloom…

**Wufei :** pff, tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert d'avoir des math en littérature ?

**Solo :** à savoir numéroter les pages de ton manuscrit ?

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire alors que l'Américain retournait à ses pensées et, par conséquent, à son idole de toujours….

* * *

[1] Cherchez pas la logique

[2] Comme si ça expliquait tout…


	8. Regret Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC / Romance

Couple(s) : aucun

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin qui est rien qu'à moi) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : Hilde sera pour le prochain chapitre. Trowa et Heero feront leur apparition…. Beaucoup plus tard (comment j'suis sadique et alors). Pour Quatre… bah… il existe… on en parle…. Mais on ne le fera que…. Oups j'ai un train à prendre….

Kamara : et voici la suite !! toujours aussi court, malheureusement mais euh… (à la recherche d'une d'excuse bidon) c'est pour la bonne cause ' (pas convaincante du tout)

Katoru87 : v'là la suite mais aucune réponse à tes questions o sauf qu'on aura des news de Quatre… (très vaguement). En faite, je me suite toujours pas décider si Treize allait accepter… quant j'allais faire apparaître Trowa, Heero ou encore l'idole….

Blurp3 : hum…. Treize qui voit Wufei et Duo ensemble… quelle bonne idée !!! ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir à la fameuse question : qui est cette idole…. Parce que moi-même, je ne le sais pas…

Al : bah l'entrée en scène de notre Iceberg n'est pas encore au programme… il est en train d'installer son nouveau pc pour le moment et ne veut pas faire partie de la fic tant que ce ne sera pas régl

angelinadelacour : si ça existe, je m'inscrit tout de suite !!! mais comme tu as pu le constater, il y a les vieilles peaux aussi (J, G, Une…). Nous dirons donc qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde… soupir résign

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

Espérance 06 

Et midi sonna et qui disait midi disait aussi…

**Solo :** Pochi !!!!! N'oublies pas que tu dînes avec nous aujourd'hui !!!

**Duo :** pfff, aurais pas dû accepter…

**Wufei :** du calme, on te dédommagera avec un beau poster de tu sais qui !!

Le jeune homme sut à la réaction de son cadet qu'il avait prononcé la parole magique.

A croire que ce chanteur l'avait réellement envoûté au point de le rendre irrécupérable !!

**Wufei :** on va manger o ?

**Solo :** près de la piste d'athl ?

**Duo :** nan !! Veux pas !!! Y a le Winner qui traîne là-bas !!

Winner, de son nom entier Quatre Raberba de Winner, était le fils du plus riche industriel du pays voir du continent. D'origine arabe bien qu'ayant une chevelure courte blonde, il suscitait l'intérêt et la sympathie de tout le monde…

Tout le monde ?

Enfin pas tout à fait.

Pour Duo, il n'était autre qu'un sale prétentieux, usant de statut pour charmer et obtenir ce qu'il voulait des autres.

Il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme et raison principale du refus du natté de s'y inscrire.

Personne ne savait le pourquoi de sa haine pour l'intéressé, surtout que ce le blond semblait l'apprécier…

**Solo :** c'est pas pour une fois, en plus il est très sympathique lorsqu'on se donne la peine de le connaître un tant soit peu….

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard meurtrier de son cadet avant que ce dernier ne s'éclipse on ne sait où.

**Solo :** …

**Wufei :** je me demande ce qu'il a après Quatre…. Tu es sûr qu'il ne fait pas partie de ces ex ?

**Solo :** je ne sais pas… on a jamais vraiment abordé le sujet tous les deux

**Wufei :** ??? Vraiment ?

**Solo :** hum… bien que l'on soit frère, il ne me confie jamais rien qui le touche personnellement si bien que je ne sais presque rien sur lui…

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine d'avouer cela mais ce n'était là que la vérité. Si Duo en connaissait beaucoup sur son compte, l'inverse n'était pas réciproque.

D'ailleurs si on exceptait la fois où il lui avait révélé sa préférence pour les garçons, il ne lui avait jamais fait de confidence…

**Solo :** dis-moi, Wuffy, tu crois que je suis un mauvais grand frère ?

**Wufei :** tu es un merveilleux grand frère, crois-moi. Laisses-lui seulement encore un peu de temps. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, tu sais…

**Solo :** hum… tu as sûrement raison…

Cela étant dit, l'Asiatique dévia la conversation sur le sujet du jour, histoire que le brun ne déprime pas de trop.

Au début la relation entre les deux frères l'avait quelque peu perturbé mais, après un entretien avec le plus jeune des deux, ce qui s'était bien garder de dire à son ami, il avait un peu mieux compris la réserve dont semblait faire preuve Duo.

La pause de midi passa à une vitesse folle !!

Après avoir été faire un tour à la bibliothèque, l'Américain était allé vérifié son horaire qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas par cœur alors qu'on allait être en fin d'année.

Entre-temps, il avait échappé de justesse à Dorothy qui cherchait absolument à faire un article sur lui pour le journal de l'école.

Bref, un temps de midi comme il en avait toujours rêv !! [[1]]

« Cauchemar quand tu nous tiens….. »

Cette pensée en amenant une autre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes avant le début de cours mais aussi de sa libération.

Car il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'après aujourd'hui, la cruche ne l'approcherait plus d'une semelle !!

Réjouit à cette perspective, l'adolescent alla donc rejoindre son frère et son ami aux abords de la piste d'athlétisme…

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en constatant que leurs deux futurs victimes s'y trouvaient elles aussi !!

« Finalement, je crois que j'arrive à point nomm »

Prenant son masque de premier de classe super sérieux et consciencieux, il s'avança vers eux, mains dans les poches.

La fête allait pouvoir réellement commencer…

* * *

[1] C'est purement ironique pour ceux qui l'aurait pas compris 


	9. Regret Chapitre 7

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : AU / OOC / Romance

Couple(s) : 25, 213

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin qui n'est rien qu'à moi) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :

Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : woé ben Hilde… je l'adore tellement que… bah… tu vas pouvoir le constater…. (no comment)

Blurp3 : se bouche les oreilles … d'accord, d'accord…. Je mets la suite….

Katoru87 : ah ben j'ai déjà fait apparaître Quatre… c'est déjà pas mal !! pour les autres… j'y réfléchis toujours …(bon vais y travailler cette semaine…). Pour le moment, faut qu'ils s'occupent des cruches (ndr : Relena et Hilde)

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

** Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

Espérance 07 

Dix minutes avant la fin de la pause, deux silhouettes firent leur apparition à côté des deux compères.

Au son de la voix stridente que possédait l'une d'elle, ils n'eurent aucun doute : les neuneu étaient de sortie aujourd'hui !!

Alors que la conversation s'engageait, le brun se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir insister auprès de son frère afin qu'il reste avec eux…

**Solo :** tiens, tiens, mais qui voil ? Miss Univers et le grand prix d'excellence !!

**Hilde :** la ferme, Maxwell, on t'a pas caus

**Solo :** dans ce cas pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer ailleurs ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez ?

Ce genre de conversation était fréquente entre les deux jeunes qui ne cachaient pas leur haine réciproque.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur entrée en supérieur et rien n'avait pu y remédier !!

**Relena :** tiens, vous êtes seul ?

**Solo :** bravo, là tu m'épates !!

L'adolescente se contenta de hausser signicativement les épaules et de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de quelqu'un, ce qui attira un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Maxwell.

**Solo :** dis, Wuffy. Ton chéri compte nous faire attendre longtemps ici ? c'est pas que j'aime pas l'endroit mais y a mieux pour un rendez-vous galant…

L'Asiatique comprit le sous-entendu et décida d'entrer dans le jeu à son tour, rien que pour la mine d'Hilde qui commençait à se décomposer.

**Wufei :** bah parce que tu l'as déjà vu arriver une fois à l'heure ?

**Solo :** euh….. Laisses-moi réfléchir…. Ce matin au p'tit dej ? Quoique non, vous étiez tous les deux en retard…. On se demanderait presque pourquoi…

L'Américain [[1]] ponctua cette remarque par un regard en biais au deux filles qui firent semblant d'être désintéressé du sujet mais qui prirent quand même quelque peu leur distance, afin de ne pas avoir droit aux détails d'une chose qui les répugnait. [[2]]

**Wufei :** on les achève ?

**Solo :** yeah !! Massacrons-les !!! [[3]]

De sourire complice en sourire narquois, les deux garçons décidèrent de passer à la phase B de leur plan.

Alors que l'Asiatique s'allongeait nochalement sur la pelouse, son ami feignit de s'intéresser aux coureurs qui passaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

S'en suivit un silence de pseudo-réflexion semblable à ceux des films basé sur des faits réels, lorsqu'une révélation ou une question importante allait être posée…

**Solo :** dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves. J'veux qu'à la base, c'est pas vraiment ton type…

**Wufei :** franchement ?

**Solo :** franchement…

Nouveau silence…

Ils se devaient de jouer leurs rôles jusqu'au bout car, si Miss Univers semblait rentrer dans le jeu, Miss je sais tout semblait encore douter de leur bonne foi !!

**Wufei :** … je ne sais pas trop…

Mentalement, le Chinois tenta de passer rapidement en revu tout ce qui chez son cadet serrait susceptible de faire craquer un mec ou de le faire craquer, ce qui, n'était pas trop dur au vu du physique de ce dernier !!

Inutile de nier l'évidence : en plus d'être extrêmement intelligent, il avait un physique on ne peut plus intéressant mais aussi une maturité à flair de peau.

Peut-être est-ce cela qui l'avait attiré en premier chez lui…

A moins que ce ne soit ces magnifiques prunelles améthystes qu'il cachait derrière des lentilles qui lui donnait le même regard profond que son frère…

**Wufei :** … peut-être parce que c'est un super bon coup au lit…

Intérieurement, les deux compères manquèrent de s'étouffer tellement ils riaient et ne durent que leur salut à l'arrivé salvatrice de leur Pochi national, qui semblait tout aussi amusé qu'eux.

**Duo :** hum… qui est un super bon coup au lit ?

**Wufei :** à ton avis ?

Sur ces mots, l'Asiatique attira son cadet à lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sous les regards hilare de tous ceux qui passaient dans le coin.

**Solo :** un peu de retenu !! On est à l'école ici !!

**Wufei :** tu sais que t'es pas très convaincant… frérot..

Ce fut la phrase de trop et les trois amis se mirent à éclater de rire comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant, ne se rendant compte qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, que les deux filles avaient pris la poudre d'escampette en courant.

**Wufei :** mouarf, je crois que cette fois, on les a littéralement achevées !!

**Solo :** tu m'étonnes. Trop fort leur tête lorsque tu leur as dit que ton cop était un super bon coup au lit !!

**Wufei :** peut-être mais la palme revient à Duo. Je crois que c'est de le voir qui les a le plus traumatis

**Duo :** vous devriez avoir honte de m'utiliser comme ça !!

**Solo :** mais écoutez-moi ça !! ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire…

L'adolescent n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car une voix grave, qu'il aurait aussi qualifié de sensuelle, l'interpella.

**Treize :** Duo Maxwell !!

**Wufei :** oups... tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?

A la vue de la Miss Bonbon qui se tenait aux côtés du professeur, ils eurent droit à leur réponse…

**Solo : **à ton avis, qui va trinquer ?

**Duo :** … on sera bien vite fix

Quittant les genoux de Wufei où il était toujours installé, le natté se dirigea vers l'Allemand qui fit signe à l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Cette dernière jeta un regard mitigé aux trois compères avant d'aller rejoindre son amie qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Entre-temps, l'Américain s'était arrêté juste devant son professeur mais n'osait lever le regard sur lui.

Cette petite mise en scène jouait en sa défaveur, il le savait. Aussi, il ne savait trop comment se comporter envers son aîné et attendit d'une manière quelque peu angoissée, que celui-ci prenne la parole…

**Treize :** … je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec vous, Maxwell… dois-je vous punir pour votre impudence ou vous en féliciter…

**Duo :** je…

**Treize :** … à onze heures au temple et pas de retard, Maxwell… je déteste attendre…

Levant les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, l'adolescent se rendit compte que ce dernier souriait. Discrètement, certes, mais sourirait quand même.

L'Américain lui rendit donc son sourire avant d'opiner de la tête.

**Duo :** j'y serais

Treize Kushrenada avait accepté son rendez-vous…

* * *

[1] Ben vi parce qu'il est tout aussi américain que Duo

[2] En résumé, on appelle ça avoir beaucoup de préjugés et une tolérance proche de zéro

[3] Quoi ? vous n'avez jamais regardé Pokemon ?


	10. Regret Chapitre 8

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance  
Couple(s) : 2 / ???, 2 / 13, 2 / Rei et 2 / Jin…  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

**Note de l'auteur :**  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!  
Et vi, mon scénario est bâclé, rien ne tient vraiment la route et je ne réponds pas à la plupart des questions que devez vous poser… Et alors ? C'était ça ou du drama pur et dur !!!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miss Faust : c'est vrai que d'hab, Hilde est beaucoup plus chanceuse dans mes fics… (quoique… enfin déjà plus que Relena). Mais je n'ai aucun remord !! Preuve en est que tout ceci a même décidé Treize à accepter le rdv de Duo La vie n'est-elle pas magnifique ? ;) mdr

Katoru87 : hum… pour le moment, ça reste du 2x13… mais bon, qui sait ce qui se passera quand Heero, Trowa, Zechs ou encore un perso mystère entrera en scène ?

Blurp3 : comme quoi embrasser Wuffy lui aura servi à quelque chose mdr. Lui reste plus qu'à concrétiser….enfin ça c'est si Zinou… euh… Treize… lui en laisse l'occasion… après tout, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il pense, lui

Kamara : cette scène m'a beaucoup amusée et quant je la relis, j'suis écroulée de rire. J'imagine aussi la tête de Treize… mais au moins il accepte le rencard de Duo donc tout bénéfice

Youkai : se mettant sur un tabouret j'chuis po petiteuhhhh et puisque c'est comme ça, plus de chapitre avant fin de la semaine prochain et encore, si je suis motivée, na :p En attendant… voici une p'tite explication de ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de Duo… pour pas changer…

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

****

Espérance 08 

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula plutôt tranquillement, enfin du moins en apparence car l'Américain passait le plus clair de son temps sur son petit nuage, ne faisant même plus la différence entre un cours et un autre.

Bien sûr, pour les professeurs, tout semblait normal vu que, de toute manière, il ne suivait jamais assidûment les cours mais pour ses proches, c'était une autre paire de manche…

**Jin :** …. ? Duo n'est pas l ?

**Helen :** dans sa chambre…

Le publicitaire fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, prenant place autour de la table.

Une fois de plus, Wufei dînait avec eux si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir deux mais bien trois fils à la maison.

Cela ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure vu qu'ils étaient pas des enfants que l'on pouvait qualifier de difficile. D'ailleurs ils étaient déjà fort mature pour leur âge et menaient déjà un semblant de vie de leur côté.

**Helen :** il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ?

**Solo :** … pas vraiment…

**Helen :** …

**Jin :** j'irais lui parler après le repas.

Le lien qui unissait le père à son fils aurait pu susciter nombreuses jalousie mais ce n'était pas le cas chez les Maxwell. Tous connaissaient les tourments qu'avait dû traverser le cadet de la famille et la raison de l'attention que lui portait l'ancien mannequin.

Duo n'était pas vraiment un garçon comme les autres, non seulement de part ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé mais aussi de part sa façon de raisonner qui était plus proche de celle d'un adulte que d'un adolescent normal.

Contrairement aux autres, il analysait, étudiait chaque situation à laquelle il était confronter pour n'en ressortir que le meilleur.

Bref, un vrai petit homme d'affaire en herbe, un Einstein junior, même s'il détestait cette appellation !!

**Helen :** tu crois qu'il est encore malade ?

**Jin :** … je ne pense pas mais d'un autre côté, on ne sait jamais avec lui…

A ces mots, les deux adolescents frémirent. La dernière fois que leur compagnon de viré avait été malade leur avait mis les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Quoique de plus normal lorsque l'on sait que cela s'était soldé par deux semaines en soins intensifs dans le meilleur hôpital du pays !!

C'est dans ces moments-là que Wufei se félicitait d'avoir un futur beau-père neurologue !!

**Solo :** tu crois que…

**Wufei :** …

**Jin :** je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir tout de suite avant que ces deux-là nous fasse une crise !!

On avait beau dire qu'il était un papa gâteau mais les deux autres n'étaient guère mieux. Veillant au grain sur leur petit Pochi et n'hésitant pas à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bagarre pour lui sauver la mise.

**Helen :** je crois que cela serait mieux, en effet

Les deux jeunes baissèrent timidement la tête tandis que le père Maxwell montait à l'étage pour parler avec son fils…

Allongé sur son lit, mains derrière la nuque, Duo Maxwell écoutait distraitement le dernier album de son idole.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il connaissait celui-ci par cœur mais il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre le son de la voix de l'artiste.

A croire que ce dernier l'avait littéralement envoût !!!

Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas après tout…

Il n'y avait pas un seul instant où il ne pensait à lui, s'imaginant chaque courbe de son corps, chaque variation de son souffle, de son regard…

Son idole…

Son étoile inaccessible…

Tellement inaccessible….

L'Américain ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir devant cette fatalité qui s'offrait à lui, cette fatalité qui l'avait rendu amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait avoir…

Il avait longtemps pensé que ce n'était là qu'un seul béguin de passage mais plus le temps passait et plus ses sentiments se renforçaient.

« Je dois être maudit…. »

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire quelque peu forcé.

Maudit…

Oui, il devait sûrement l'être parce que sinon comment expliquer sa cicatrice qui lui barrait les reins ? Comment expliquer ce coup de foudre pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait que par des reportages et des photographies ? Comment expliquer autrement l'attirance qu'il éprouvait en cet instant pour son professeur de langues germaniques ?

Il n'y avait pas d'explications…

Juste des faits…

Dans un sens, ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres, que ses « besoins » différaient de ceux de son âge et même de son frère…

Il avait mal d'être si différent…

**Jin :** Duo ?

**Duo :** papa ?

L'homme opina de la tête avant de refermer la porte de la chambre et de venir prendre place à ses côtés

**Jin :** quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Duo :** je… je sais pas…

Etre à la fois enfant et adulte…

Une drôle de combinaison qui pouvait s'avérer on ne peut plus douloureuse dans certains cas.

**Duo :** crois-tu que c'est mal ce que je fais ?

**Jin :** aimer un garçon ?

Une combinaison faisant d'une personne quelqu'un à part : trop vieux pour ceux de son âge, trop jeune pour les autres…

Une personne n'ayant pas vraiment sa place dans la société..

**Jin :** Il faut que tu saches que beaucoup de personnes te jureront pour cela et, qu'aimer un homme, est loin d'être la solution la plus facile pour mener une vie tranquille. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir, je me trompe ?

**Duo :** … je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Prenant une position assise, l'adolescent se mit à trifouiller sa natte à la recherche de la meilleur formulation possible.

Il n'avait nullement envie d'embêter son père avec ses problèmes personnels mais d'un autre côté, il était la seule personne qu'il ne le jugeait pas pour ce qu'il était et qui le comprenait le mieux.

**Duo :** l'autre jour, j'ai fait des avances à un gars… il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi et aussi…. Différant…

**Jin :** et tu penses que ça peut marcher entre-vous ?

**Duo :** je ne sais pas trop… il y a beaucoup trop d'éléments qui rentre en ligne de compte

**Jin :** comme ?

**Duo :** lui ?

Là-dessus, il lui désigna l'un des nombreux posters qui couvraient son mur.

**Duo :** je ne veux pas trahir mes sentiments à son égard mais est-ce que je peux réellement parler de sentiments alors que je ne l'ai même jamais rencontr ?

**Jin :** je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose… Il y a amour et amour, Duo. L'amour que tu éprouves pour une personne peut-être différent de l'amour que tu éprouves pour une autre

**Duo :** je comprends pas

**Jin :** que ressentais-tu pour Rei ?

**Duo :** … je le détestais… nan, le haïssais…

**Jin :** pourtant, tu ne l'as jamais fuis

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, ne sachant que trop bien que son père avait raison à ce sujet.

Il avait eu beau le maudire, le détester, le mépriser, il n'était jamais partie, il était toujours rest

**Jin :** on peut aimer de différentes façons : de manière physique, platonique ou bien encore de manière réelle, avec un grand A. sans avoir tenter ta chance, tu ne peux mettre un nom sur ton amour…

**Duo :** … tu penses que mon amour est platonique ?

**Jin :** je le pense, oui. A toi de me prouver que j'ai tort ou raison. Mais réfléchis-y sérieusement avant car même s'il advenait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi lui aussi, vous ne faites pas partie du même monde…

Ce n'était pas le père qui parlait là, mais le confident, l'ami sur lequel on peut toujours compter…

**Duo :** tu penses donc que je devrais tenter ma chance avec l'autre type ?

**Jin :** hum… je pense que ça ne te ferais pas de tort

**Duo :** même s'il est plus vieux que moi

**Jin :** Duo… tu es toujours sorti avec des mecs plus vieux que toi…

Devant le ton employé pour énoncer cette réalité, l'adolescent ne put que sourire. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui !!

**Duo :** n'empêche que pas sûr que les autres risquent d'apprécier… je crois même qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier du tout !!

**Jin :** …. ? C'est qui ?

**Duo :** un prof…

**Jin :** aie… et quel genre de prof ?

**Duo :** le genre que les élèves ont tendances à éviter….

**Jin :** tu ne sais rien faire comme les autres, toi

**Duo :** n'est pas Maxwell qui veut…

Le publicitaire lui adressa un sourire complice avant de se lever.

**Jin :** le problème étant momentanément réglé, Monsieur le bourreau des cœurs pourrait se donner la peine de descendre manger, non ? J'en connais trois qui meurent d'inquiétude dans la cuisine…

Le natté opina joyeusement de la tête et s'apprêta à descendre lorsque son paternel lui fit une dernière remarque.

**Jin :** tu as arrêté tes médicaments ?

**Duo :** hum… vu les rêves que je fais en ce moment, je n'en ai pas réellement besoin…

**Jin : **je vais finir par croire que ce prof n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça…

Clin d'œil complice…

Regard échang

L'Américain avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur d'antan au bout d'une simple discussion avec sa « bonne conscience » comme il aimait l'appeler.

Une bonne conscience on ne peut plus ravi d'avoir su, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié, remédier à son problème…


	11. Regret Chapitre 9

Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance  
Couple(s) : aucun :p  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!  
Et vi, mon scénario est bâclé, rien ne tient vraiment la route et je ne réponds pas à la plupart des questions que devez vous poser… Et alors ? C'était ça ou du drama pur et dur !!!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Blurp3 : Jin a plein de raisons pour être aussi compréhensif, mais ça sera expliqué plus tard… Pour répondre à ta question sur Rei, c'est ( ???) quelqu'un qui a énormément compté pour Duo dans le passé… là aussi, ça sera développé plus tard… et quant à l'idole… hum… c'est le 9ième chap là, ne ? donc il apparaîtra dans… le 15 mdr !!!!

Miss Faust : que de questions !! mdr. Alors pour Rei, c'est un mec (bravo, je fais fort sur ce coup) qui a fait parti de la vie de Duo… mais on en sait pas plus (bah vi… faut encore que je développe ça). L'idole restera « idole » jusqu'au chapitre 15… parce que avant je veux développer mon 213 que personne n'aime… et que tant que personne ne l'aimera, pas d'idole, na :p

Chris52 : voici la suite

Gayana : mais tout le monde n'a yeux que pour cette idole ?!!! pas avant le chapitre 15… j'ai toujours pas commencé d'écrire les paroles de sa chanson… Pis comme personne n'aime mon 213 et ben mon idole reste en coulisse :p

Kamara : TT il y a vraiment que toi qui aime mon Treize !!! Pourtant il a rien fait de mal, ne ? enfin ça me permet de ne pas bosser sur son idole en attendant (veux au moins 3 personne qui me disent k'ils aiment Treize )

AkinoSabaku : Q-chan adore Duo et Duo le trouve bizarre mdr du moins pour le moment, je développerais ça plus tard. Rohhhh tu viens de me faire penser que j'ai oublier Trowa… bon vais lui trouver une p'tite place (pour l'idole…. Faut d'abord me dire qu'on aime le 213 et il apparaitra)

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

**Espérance 09**

Dimanche…

On était enfin dimanche…

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Duo sortit de son lit le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger.

D'un pas souple et félin, il se rendit à la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son peignoir tant qu'il était sur son petit nuage.

En chemin, il croisa même sa mère à laquelle il adressa un sourire béat avant de continuer sa route.

Cette dernière, on ne peut plus intriguée, se rendit aussitôt à la cuisine, à la recherche d'une éventuelle réponse auprès de son mari.

**Helen :** il y a ton fils qui n'est pas dans son état normal…

**Jin :** lequel ?

**Helen :** qui à ton avis serait assez fou pour se lever à une heure pareille ?

Le publicitaire jeta un œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua huit heures passé.

**Jin :** hum…

**Helen :** et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

**Jin :** bah…

**Helen : **vous êtes bien pareil tous les deux !! Pas l'un pour relever l'autre !!

Disant cela, elle avait posé ses mains au niveau de la taille, prenant ainsi une fausse mine sévère. Mine qui s'évanouit presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

**Helen :** alors, comment s'appelle-t-il cette fois-ci ?

Tout comme le reste de la famille, elle était au courant des préférences de son fils et cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure vu qu'elle était issue d'une famille très ouverte sur le sujet.

**Jin :** … il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais de toute façon on le saura bien assez vite…

**Helen :** je suppose…

Retournant à ses fourneaux, la jeune femme prépara le petit-déjeuner du cadet.

Physiquement parlant, Helen Maxwell était ce que la plupart des gens qualifieraient de banale : des cheveux mi-long brun, des yeux noisettes ; elle n'était ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Bref, le genre de personne qui aurait passé totalement inaperçu si elle ne possédait pas ce sens de l'humour et cette patience à toute épreuve.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas de trop quand on avait une famille aussi motivée que la sienne !!

**Duo :** Heya

**Jin :** 'jour, Duo. Ton lit t'a donné un coup de pied ?

**Duo :** nia, nia !!

Prenant place en face de son père, il se servit un grand bol de chocolat chaud avant d'y plonger son croissant

**Duo :** je m'absente toute la journée. Pas la peine de m'attendre pour manger

**Jin :** hum…

**Duo :** nan, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'vais juste me promener

**Jin : **mais bien sûr….

**Duo :** dad !!!

**Helen :** Jin, arrêtes de la taquiner, veux-tu ?

La jeune femme sortit les cookies du four et les déposa sur un plateau en argent avant de prendre place auprès de sa petite famille.

**Helen :** tu dînes au moins avec nous ce soir ?

**Duo :** vi, vi, n t'inquiètes pas pour ça. seulement…

**Jin :** on ne leur dira rien

**Duo :** thanks

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le natté constata qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulé.

Vu que les transports en commun tournaient au ralenti le dimanche, il devait partir dans maximum un quart d'heure pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous.

Mentalement, il remercia le ciel que son professeur n'est pas choisit le parc comme point de rencontre.

Car l'idée de savoir une étendue d'eau aussi proche lui aurait provoqué une panique bleu !!

D'ailleurs, il allait devoir lui en parler de cette phobie si tout se passait bien cette fois-ci…

**Jin :** Duo ?

**Duo :** hum ?

**Jin :** … si tu veux prendre le bus, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher…

Un regard à l'horloge…

**Duo :** arggg !!! Je suis en retard !!!!

**Jin :** quand je disais qu'il avait un rendez-vous…

L'adolescent prit une belle teinte pivoine, jurant par tous les dieux qu'on ne lui prendrait plus à se confier ainsi, avant de se précipiter vers l'arrêt de bus sous le regard moqueur de son paternel…


	12. Regret Chapitre 10

Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance / semi-POV  
Couple(s) : 2x13  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!  
Et vi, mon scénario est bâclé, rien ne tient vraiment la route et je ne répond pas à la plupart des questions que devez vous poser… Et alors ? C'était ça ou du drama pur et dur !!!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Blurp3 : euh… bah on est lundi, j'ai deux jours de retard là mais c'est pas beaucoup, ne ? (comparer au retard que j'ai sur mes autres fics…). Et nan, je ne dirais toujours pas qui c'est l'idole… je t'ai pas entendu crier assez fort que tu aimais mon 2x13 mdr

Chris52 : pas la peine de crier, je t'ai entendu !!! mdr. Voici la suite mais tu ne seras guère avancée… part se cacher derrière Treize

AkinoSabaku : beuh ? pour une fois que Treize ne torture personne… si je suis archi motive (… c'est beau la vie), je glisserais un chapitre sur l'idole avant…. Enfin ça c'est si je réussi déjà à écrire le prochain chapitre…

Miss Faust : lit la review d'un air sceptique bon, ça va, j'essayerais de faire un effort et de glisser un chapitre spécial où on ne parlera que de l'idole…. Contente ? Par contre, ça ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci :p

Jeri : pour notre petit couple, ça évolue doucement mais sûrement… comme j'arrête pas de me faire harceler pour cet idole, il y aura un chapitre spécial dès que j'aurais trouvé assez d'idée pour l'écrire mdr. Vi Trowa fera parti lui aussi de l'histoire… faut juste que je lui trouve la place adéquate.

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

**Espérance 10**

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal ce jour-là.

Accepter un rendez-vous de la part de l'un des mes étudiants…

Il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions !!

Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j'ai accepté son offre alors que, jusqu'ici, j'avais refusé toutes celles qui m'avait été offerte, que cela vienne des élèves ou du corps enseignants.

Peut-être à cause de cette aura de mystère qui l'entoure, peut-être à cause de sa manie de toujours être dans la lune…

Ou bien tout simplement par envie de le connaître davantage…

Qui sait ?

Bien sûr, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, aussi bien de part notre statut que par éthique.

Mais je l'ai fait…

Pas qu'il m'attire spécialement. Non, je ne le connais pas assez pour oser porter un tel jugement à son égard…

Je dirais plutôt que je l'aie fait parce qu'il me l'a demandé… [[1]]

Drôle d'idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être bien…

Toujours est-il que je n'éprouve pas la moindre honte, la moindre culpabilité.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et quand bien même si quelque chose il y avait, cela ne regarderait que nous !!!

Du moins, c'est ce que je pense…

Duo Maxwell…

Un drôle de phénomène en soit !!

Tour à tour rieur et bout en train, il affichait une mine plus que distante avec les personnes ne faisant pas partie de son entourage…

Possédant une intelligence de loin supérieur à la moyenne, il était devenu la bête noire des professeurs qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à leur cours !!

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci en étaient venus à se poser des questions quant à sa présence dans l'établissement…

Avec un QI comme le sien, nul doute qu'il aurait pu sans peine entrer directement à l'universit !!

Pourtant, il resta l

A croire que, malgré tout, ça lui plaisait de ne rien faire et de rêvasser !!

Outre ses prouesses intellectuelles qui en émerveillaient plus d'un, son physique aussi faisait bon nombre de ravage !!

De long cheveux châtains, sous la forme d'une tresse, lui tombant aux creux des reins ainsi que des prunelles d'un bleu très sombre, caractéristiques de la famille Maxwell…

Un corps digne de l'ancien top model qui lui servait de père…

Qui ne pouvait pas craquer fasse à une telle description ?

Je dois bien avouer qu'il est vraiment pas mal…. Pour un mec. S'en est presque dommage qu'il soit si jeune…

Maudissant ses pensées, le professeur maugréa quelque chose dans sa langue natale avant de prendre ses clés.

Il était l'heure à présent de se rendre à ce fameux rendez-vous…

* * *

[1] Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne juge pas sur le physique parce que sinon il se l'aurait déjà tap !! 


	13. Regret Chapitre 11

Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance  
Couple(s) : 2x13  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!  
Vous avez remarqué ? Mon histoire n'avance pas du tout…

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Miss Faust : c'était une p'tite vengeance personnelle car je sais très bien que personne n'aime Treize… enfin, dans ma grande bonté naturelle (la modestie et moi sommes de paire aujourd'hui), j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire le fameux rdv… (mais toujours pas d'idole… p'tete pour la prochaine update ?)

Blup3 : ??? n'aurais-je pas entendu que tu adorais le 2x13 ? hum…. Bon, dans ce cas je ferais un effort et la semaine prochaine, tu auras droit à ton chapitre sur l'idole… Contente ? En attendant, voici le rdv entre nos deux futurs tourtereaux…

Kamara : le voilà, sèches tes larmes !!! Voici le fameux rendez-vous… par contre ça fait fort genre « première rencontre » mdr

Chris52 : c'est une impression où tout le monde me fait la même remarque…. Bon ben le voilà le fameux rendez-vous… où il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose mais bon… sifflote

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**-**

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

**Espérance 11**

Lorsque l'Américain arriva au temple, il constata que son professeur s'y trouvait déjà.

Assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart des autres, il lisait un de ses nombreux romans qui ne le quittait jamais.

Un vrai littéraire en somme !!

**Duo :** bonjour, professeur !! Désolé pour le retard !! ;;

Car, malgré tous ses efforts, il avait tout de même réussi à arriver avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard 1.

**Treize :** … ce n'est pas grave…

Refermant son livre, il glissa ce dernier dans sa poche 2 avant de porter pleinement son attention sur celui qui allait être son compagnon pour la journée.

Jeans noir moulant, tee-shirt violet profond lui arrivant pile à la taille…

Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait à faire à un autre personne s'il n'y avait pas eu cette voix et cette natte qui battait librement aux creux de ces reins.

**Duo :** on m'a dit qu'il y avait un magnifique jardin ici… ça vous dirait d'aller le visiter ?

Le jeune homme opina de la tête et s'écarta légèrement afin de laisser son cadet le précéder.

**Duo :** 'pa m'a dit qu'autrefois s'était un grand lac ici mais qu'il a mystérieusement disparut un beau jour sans que l'on sache réellement pourquoi…

**Treize :** … la légende du Lys et du moine…

Il connaissait très bien cette légende locale qui attirait chaque année plusieurs centaines de visiteurs et de curieux.

Celle-ci voulait qu'un Lys qui avait élu domicile au beau milieu du lac tomba éperdument amoureux d'un jeune moine venu y faire un pèlerinage.

L'histoire se terminait dans un bain de sang, leur amour étant impossible : une fleur ne pouvant aimer un être humain et inversement…

**Duo :** professeur !! Venez voir !!!

Accroupie dans l'une des allées de terre, l'adolescent fixait tout sourire un petit lapin qui le regardait d'un air incrédule

**Duo :** il est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sur ces mots, il prit l'animal avec délicatesse dans la paume de sa main avant de lui caresser le pelage…

**Duo :** un jour, j'aurais un bébé panthère et, ensemble, on ira se promener toutes les nuits !!!

**Treize :** … un bébé panthère…

Reposant le lapineau auprès de sa famille, il se releva avant de poser son regard sur la silhouette de son compagnon d'un air mi-grave

**Duo :** je trouve la panthère fascinante… cette capacité à se mouvoir et à se protéger seule…

**Treize :** cela fait d'elle un animal très dangereux…

**Duo :** je sais. Mais j'aime le danger !!

L'Allemand ne releva pas la remarque, se contentant de lui adresser un regard des plus énigmatique.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula dans la bonne humeur et dans une ambiance bonne enfant, même si, la plupart du temps, ils ne parlèrent que très peu.

Le natté appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du jeune professeur tandis que ce dernier s'émerveillait des connaissances de celui-ci sans pour autant le lui montrer.

Après avoir quitté le temple, ils s'étaient tous deux rendu dans un petit restaurant à la sortie de la ville où l'on préparait des plats typiques de la région.

S'en suivit la visite d'un petit musée de campagne consacré aux légendes locales ainsi qu'une petite promenade à travers champs, histoire de bien profiter du temps ensoleillé qui leur avait été accordé.

Et à présent, l'après-midi touchait tristement à sa fin…

Remontant à bord de la Xsara coupée rouge, ils firent tous les deux route vers la ville qui était leur dans un silence qui n'avait rien de bien gênant en soit.

**Treize :** tu dois rentrer pour quelle heure ?

**Duo :** … je n'ai pas donné d'heure…

**Treize :** je vois… 3

C'était un autre détail qui le frappait chez son cadet : il semblait aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'il le désirait.

Pourtant en général les parents étaient assez stricte niveau horaire mais là, cela ne semblait pas être le cas…

« Un autre mystère Maxwell »

Se mit-il à plaisanter…

Il était vrai que cette journée passé en sa compagnie avait soulevé plus de questions que de réponses…

De qui plus est, Duo s'était révélé être un compagnon on ne peut plus idéal, capable de donner son avis sur bons nombres de sujets et possédant une certaine culture générale que lui en aurait envié plus d'un !!

Autant se rendre à l'évidence tout de suite : cette journée lui avait agréablement plus et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lâcher.

De son côté, l'Américain faisait lui aussi le point quant aux derniers événements pour constater qu'à présent, non seulement son professeur l'attirait physiquement mais aussi moralement.

Seulement il n'était pas sûr que cela soit réciproque…

Et pour cause : l'Allemand cachait à merveille ses sentiments, arborant un masque mi-distant, mi-amusé.

Ça l'agaçait un peu de ne pas savoir où il en était…

Certes, il demandait peut-être des conclusions un peu hâtivement mais c'était dans sa nature, il n'y pouvait rien !!

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à vivre son amour pour son idole alors en vivre un deuxième impossible, très peu pour lui.

Surtout que son prof, lui, il le verrait quasi tous les jours !!! 4

**Duo :** dis ? Tu crois qu'on pourra se revoir ?

**Treize :** …. ?

**Duo :** je veux dire en dehors des cours…

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée avant de se concentrer sur sa conduite.

**Treize :** … je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une très bonne idée, tu sais…

S'il le revoyait, leur relation ne manquerait pas d'évoluer, et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

« L'inconvénient d'être professeur… »

Lui susurra une petite voix au fond de lui.

Certes, c'était un inconvénient. Surtout qu'il était persuadé que s'ils s'étaient rencontré autrement, il n'aurait pas agit ainsi…

**Duo :** parce que je suis ton élève ?

**Treize :** … il y a de cela, oui

Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la discussion mais ne voyait aucun moyen d'y échapper sans éclaircir le fond de sa pensée.

**Duo :** ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais

**Treize :** que je sois ton prof ?

**Duo :** ça et autre chose aussi…

Indirectement l'américain avait choisit de glisser leur différence d'âge dans la conversation, car cela était un problème à prendre en considération dans la même mesure que leur position.

**Treize :** tu t'avances sur un terrain glissant, Duo…

**Duo :** je le sais

Il avait pleinement conscience de jouer avec le feu. Seulement, il voulait avoir une réponse à sa question.

Comme si son compagnon lisait dans ses pensées, il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

**Treize :** il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de question, Duo. De qui plus ait, je ne crois pas que se serait judicieux de ma part de te répondre…

**Duo :** parce que je n'ai que seize ans ?

**Treize :** l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans

**Duo :** donc rien ne nous empêche de nous revoir ?

**Treize :** Duo…

**Duo :** je sais… je ne suis qu'un simple gosse précoce qui essaye par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de son professeur…

**Treize :** je n'ai pas dit ça, je… pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout ?

**Duo :** peut-être parce que la vie est compliquée en soi ?

**Treize :** tu es trop mature pour ton âge

**Duo :** je sais, on me le dit souvent…

Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangé et tirant leur propre conclusion sans réellement savoir où ils en étaient l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Pour le professeur, tout ceci allait trop vite à son goût au point qu'il se sentait quelque peu dépassé par les événements.

Il avait beau se dire que Duo était et restait avant tout son élève, s'il continuait à lui faire des propositions sous-entendu, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Surtout que l'adolescent semblait avoir une certaine expérience dans ce domaine…

De son côté, le natté réfléchissait à comment renouveler sa proposition sans choquer son aîné.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste autant, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit ou deux et, par conséquent, avait un peu de mal avec le germanique.

Bien sûr, il aurait carrément pu lui faire du rentre dedans et le mettre dans son lit le soir même. seulement il voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas dans ce sens !!

Bref, il n'était pas plus avancé l'un que l'autre lorsque la voiture se gara à proximité du domicile des Maxwell…

**Duo :** tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux plus qu'on se revoit ?

**Treize :** Duo…

**Duo :** bah… j'pouvais bien essayer une dernière fois, non ?

Le jeune homme se passa machinalement une main dans ses court cheveux bruns avant de soupirer.

**Treize :** … je vais y réfléchir… mais dis-toi bien qu'il est fort peu probable que j'accepte…

Le natté ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue avant de descendre de la voiture et de lui faire un signe de la main…

* * *

1 Me demandez pas comment il a fait, j'en sais rien 

2 Vi, c'est un mini livre, pas une bible !!

3 Pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié, Duo est mineur dans ma fic !!

4 En résum ? Eh ben notre Duo national craque pour son prof comme il craque pour son idole…. Que de joie et de quiproquos en perspective… .


	14. Regret Chapitre 12

Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance  
Couple(s) : 2x13  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : voici la suite avec un peu de retard (désolée mais j'étais absente tout ce weekend)… comme je pars en vacances jusqu'au vingt et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre spécial, je poste directement plusieurs chapitres

Angelinadelacour : promis, jurée !! dès que je reviens de vacances, je commence les chapitres sur l'idole au point que vous allez en faire une overdose mdr. En attendant, voici quelques chapitres pour vous faire patienter

Blurp3 : gomen ! gomen ! je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre sur l'idole !! pour me faire pardonner, je poste plusieurs chapitres et dès que je reviens de vacances, je poste un mega long chapitre sur l'idole !!

Kamara : la deuxième rencontre c'est pour…. Bah on va d'abord les laisser réfléchir, ne ? et puisque j'ai laissé mon esprit sadique au placard, voici plusieurs chapitres d'un coup mdr

Gayanna : malheureusement, j'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'écrire un seul chapitre sur l'idole en question. Mais il apparaîtra dès la prochaine update (et en exclu sur ffnet mdr). Pour le moment, le poste la fin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler la première saison mdr

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**-**

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

Espérance 12 

Une fois rentré chez lui, l'adolescent monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant d'un air rêveur le plafond blanc se trouvant au-dessus de sa tête.

Finalement, pour un premier rendez-vous, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.

Son professeur s'était révélé être un agréable compagnon et les endroits qu'il lui avait fait visité étaient on ne peut plus magnifique !!

Maintenant, il restait plus qu'à espérer que ce dernier révise son jugement et accepte de le revoir encore une fois…

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, complètement perdu dans ses pensées…

Dans un premier temps, il ne remarqua même pas que la lampe du salon était toujours allumé, pas même qu'il n'aurait remarqué la présence dans la pièce si une voix ne l'avait pas interpellé.

tu rentres bien tard…

**Treize :** ah, c'est toi, Odin…

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le premier canapé venu avant de soupirer.

**Odin :** ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme…

L'allemand préféra ne pas répondre, tentant vaguement de refaire le point sur sa situation.

Après avoir déposé Duo chez lui, il erré sur les routes à la recherche d'une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis la fin de l'après-midi, réponse qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé, d'ailleurs…

**Odin :** Treize ?

**Treize :** hum ?

**Odin :** tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Treize :** oui, oui…. Tu peux aller te coucher, je ne vais pas tarder à monter…

**Odin :** … bien

Le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans lui avoir jeté un regard inquisiteur auparavant.

L'allemand semblait fort préoccupé ces derniers temps, nul doute que cela devait avoir un rapport plus ou moins direct avec ces cours…

De toute façon, s'il voulait parler, il savait où le trouver…

Une heure trente venait de sonner et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil…

Il aurait très bien pu prendre ses cachets mais il s'était promis d'arrêter, n'en ressentant pas vraiment le besoin.

De qui plus est, ses cachets avaient des effets secondaires tel que le rendre encore plus dans la lune que d'ordinaire…

Quoiqu'à cette allure, il allait bientôt plus avoir le choix !!

Il avait tout essayé, les somnifères, la console, les cassettes de son idole, du thé,… mais rien, absolument rien ne lui avait permis de trouver le sommeil.

L'américain en venait à se demander depuis quand son professeur lui faisait autant d'effet.

Il était vrai qu'il l'avait au cours depuis plus d'un an à présent et que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à lui faire des avances.

Peut-être par peur qu'il ne le prenne pas au sérieux ?

Il y avait de cela, certainement…

Faut dire, qui prendrait un gars de quinze ans au sérieux. Quoique que ce n'était guère mieux depuis qu'il en avait seize…

Enfin, ce n'était pas ce genre de réflexion qui allait l'aider à trouver le sommeil !!!

Deux heures quart et il était toujours éveillé, cherchant une réponse à la question muette qui lui avait été posée…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire oui tout comme il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

Après tout il était professeur et lui, son étudiant…

Bon, d'accord ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon parmi tant d'autres mais il ne savait réellement pas quoi lui répondre !!

Deux coups furent donnés à sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre de son propre-chef 1.

**Odin :** comme tu ne viens pas à moi, je viens à toi

**Treize : **depuis quand tu fais de l'humour, toi ?

**Odin :** depuis que mon grand frère chéri à des problèmes et se refuse d'en parler

Sachant que la bataille était perdue d'avance, il se décida à tout lui raconter…

Trois heures dix…

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en ressortit un flacon de comprimés.

S'il lui faisait autant d'effet lors d'un simple rendez-vous il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils passaient à l'étape supérieure !!!

Ne rien imaginer…

Ne rien penser…

Juste essayer de se concentrer sur les cours qu'il aurait demain…

Fort de ses bonnes résolutions, il remonta les draps et s'endormi presque aussitôt…

Trois heures et quart…

Le professeur venait de finir son récit 2 et regardait maintenant son frère avec une certaine appréhension, ne sachant pas trop comment allait réagir ce dernier fasse à un tel discours.

**Odin :** en gros, tu essaies de me dire qu'aujourd'hui tu avais un rancart avec un mec qui est, de surcroît ton élève et que tu ne sais pas comment réagir…

**Treize :** en gros, c'est ça, oui

L'allemand se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sans savoir que son frère n'approuvait pas ce genre de relation, un peu comme tout le monde n'étant pas né dans la région.

Et comme pour le confirmer…

**Odin :** … je crois que tu connais déjà mon point de vue à ce sujet

**Treize :** …

Oui, il le savait et ne le connaissait que trop bien d'ailleurs.

**Odin :** pourtant je serais tenter de te dire, au vue de ce que tu m'as dit, de lui laisser sa chance…

Prenant une profonde respiration, il continua

**Odin :** cependant ne va pas t'imaginer que j'approuve ta « relation » avec lui. il n'en reste pas moins un mec !!! Et s'il te laisse en plan pour un autre, comptes pas sur moi pour te consoler !!

L'aîné des Kushrenada tilta sur le fait que son cadet avait insister sur le fait que ce soit un mec qui le dérangeait et non pas qu'il soit plus jeune ou qu'il soit son élève…

**Odin :** bon, je te laisse dormir. Ne rêve pas trop à ton chéri, ça risque de te jouer des tours...

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitta la chambre, laissant son frère on ne peut plus songeur quant à la portée de ces phrases car, à sa façon, c'était comme s'il venait de lui donner sa bénédiction… 3

* * *

1 Enfin façon de parler 

2 Très long récit mais on s'en fiche

3 Sephy ou comment faire accélérer l'histoire illico presto


	15. Regret Chapitre 13

Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance  
Couple(s) : 2x13, 2x???  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!  
Et ça n'avance toujours pas…. Quoique….

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**-**

**Un parfum au goût  
de regret **

Espérance 13 

Et le lundi passa…

Suivi par la journée du mardi…

Le tout dans une lenteur insoupçonnée, à la limite du supportable !!

Assis côté fenêtre, Duo laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage 1 qui s'offrait à lui.

Si en temps normal quasi aucun cours ne parvenait à capter son attention, c'était pire ces derniers jours, surtout qu'il avait repris ses cachets !!

D'ailleurs il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever le matin…

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait encore dix minutes à supporter la psychopathe de service, ses théories quant à la composition de l'être humain et ses explications sur le prochain cours qui serait plus que probablement consacré à la dissection d'un cerveau quelconque.

Il y avait des moments où il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour avoir le poste, bien qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question au fond.

Nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre….

Plus que sept minutes et demi et son calvaire serait termin !!!

Enfin pas vraiment vu qu'après il avait psychologie…

A croire que l'abruti chargé des horaires n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de scotcher ces heures-là l'un à la suite de l'autre !!

Il avait beau prier pour qu'un miracle l'empêche d'assister à l'un d'eux mais cela n'était encore jamais arrivé….

Enfin jusqu'à ce que…

Deux coups furent donnés à la porte, coupant Miss Middie Une dans son beau discours in-intéressant 2 à la plus grande joie des élèves présents.

**Solo :** pause !!!!

**Wufei :** que ça fait du bien !!

**Solo :** à qui le dis-tu…. Ça va Pochi ?

**Duo :** mouai….. son cours me fait encore plus d'effet que mes médic…

**Solo :** fais pas cette tête-là, ton cauchemar est presque termin !!

**Duo :** pour en laisser place à un autre….

Devant l'intonation sous-entendue, l'Asiatique ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace

**Wufei :** arf, j'avais presque oublier qu'on avait le fou après la psycho

**Solo :** il ferait un beau couple, ces deux-l

**Wufei :** impossible, J est déjà casé

**Solo :** tu plaisantes ?

**Wufei :** tu te souviens de l'ancienne bibliothécaire ?

**Solo :** celle qui ressemblait à un champignon ? Naaaaaannnnnn !!!!!

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire de concert tandis que le natté retombait dans ses rêveries.

Fallait dire qu'entre ses pensées pour son idole et son intérêt plus que croissant pour un certain professeur de langue germanique, il avait fort à faire !!!

Cependant, il était parvenu tant bien que mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées concernant ses sentiments pour les deux hommes.

Bien qu'il éprouvait, maintenant il en était certain, quelque chose pour l'Allemand, il n'en restait pas moins fidèle à ce qu'il ressentait pour son idole, ce dernier ayant priorité sur tout !! 3

**Professeur Une :** Monsieur Maxwell ?

**Solo :** lequel ?

**Professeur :** Duo, Duo Maxwell

D'un coup de coude, le jeune homme fit revenir son cadet sur la terre ferme

**Duo :** oui ?

**Professeur Une :** prenez vos affaires, le cours est fini pour vous.

L'interpellé fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se dépêcha à terminer son sac, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à la fin de la leçon.

Trente secondes plus tard, Middie le plantait dans le couloir, devant une silhouette trop bien connue

je vous remercie, professeur Une

**Une :** il n'y a pas de quoi, professeur Kushrenada

« Treize ? »

Une porte qui se referme…

Un silence qui prend place…

Et au milieu de cela, un adolescent qui ne savait s'il devait être ravi de la situation on non…

* * *

1 Si toutefois on peut appeler l'entrée d'un établissement un paysage 

2 Comment j'suis pas objective ? Et alors, je ne fais que dire la vérit !!

3 Si c'est pas de l'amour, ça !!


	16. Regret Chapitre 14

Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : AU / OOC / Romance  
Couple(s) : 2x13 !!!!!!!!!! Définitivement !!!  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Jin et Rei qui sont ma propriété exclusive !!) quoique j'essaie désespérément d'obtenir les droits d'un certain little shinigami

Note de l'auteur :  
Si vous chercher une quelconque ressemble avec l'histoire d'origine, faites demi-tour car rien, mais absolument rien, mis à part les descriptions physiques peut-être, n'est respecté par rapport à la série !!

Viiiiiii l'histoire avance !!!!! Quoique c'est un peu normal à ce stade…

« ….. » : pensées des personnages

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance******

**-**

Un parfum au goût  
de regret

Espérance 14 

Middie Une planta son élève devant la silhouette qui attendait dans le couloir avant de retourner dans sa salle, les laissant seul.

S'en suivit un léger silence que le professeur s'empressa de rompre, afin de rassuré l'adolescent.

**Treize :** … tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ?

L'Américain se contenta d'opiner de la tête, trop surpris pour avoir une quelconque opinion cohérente.

Il n'était encore jamais allé dans le bureau de Treize. D'ailleurs le seul bureau, mis à part celui du directeur, où il avait mis les pieds était celui de Milliardo Peacecraft, son professeur principal.

Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait encore un devoir à lui rendre à celui-là… Enfin bon, ça ne pressait pas outre mesure…

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de marche à travers les couloirs 1, le professeur le fit entrer dans une pièce avant d'en refermer la porte, une fois à l'intérieur.

**Treize :** je t'en prie

Bien qu'hésitant, le natté finit par s'asseoir sur le siège que lui proposait son aîné sans se départir de son air inquisiteur.

Il avait remarqué que ce dernier n'avait fait que le tutoyer jusqu'à présent mais ne savait toujours pas s'il devait l'interpréter comme un signe en sa faveur ou non. 2

Aussi décida-t-il d'adopter un comportement neutre pour le moment, en jetant un coup d'œil au décor qui l'entourait…

**Treize :** … c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non ?

**Duo :** je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur d'être collé comme Solo

Son frère lui avait très vaguement parlé de ce bureau qui lui flanquait une frousse bleue rien qu'à l'évoquer.

Pourtant, pour lui, ce n'était qu'une pièce comme les autres…

De son côté, l'Allemand ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou comment réagir, ce qui rendait la situation on ne peut plus cocasse en soi.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouvait seul dans son bureau avec un étudiant qui était loin de le laisser indifférent !!!

De plus tout ceci ne cessait de le perturber au point de lui rendre la vie quasi impossible.

Comment un simple adolescent pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur lui ?

**Treize :** Duo ?

L'interpellé se retourna au son de la voix. Il sentait que le moment était venu et l'appréhendait d'une certaine façon.

Quand serait-il de leur relation après cette discussion ?

**Duo : **tu as pris ta décision, c'est ça ?

Son vis-à-vis se contenta d'opiner de la tête tout en cherchant à deviner quels étaient les sentiments du brun en ce moment.

Trouble…

Hésitation…

Légère tension…

A croire que lui non plus ne savait trop comment s'y prendre…

**Treize :** à vrai dire, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que se soit la bonne décision seulement je crois que de te faire attendre plus longtemps une réponse soit la bonne solution non plus…

Il n'avait pas arrêter d'y penser, encore et encore, encore et toujours, pour finir à aboutir à la seule possibilité qui leur soit réellement offerte.

**Treize :** … je veux bien te laisser ta chance, Duo…

Réserve…

Appréhension…

Au final il avait décidé de souffrir avec lui…

Cela peut paraître un peu bizarre d'associer le mot souffrance au début d'une relation. Cependant cela n'en était pas moins réel car, à partir de cet instant, leur vie serait loin d'être facile…

**Duo :** … merci…

Un simple mot qui résumait on ne peut mieux l'ensemble des sentiments qui le partageaient en ce moment.

Il était conscient de la situation dans laquelle il avait entraîner son professeur.

« Aimer un homme est loin d'être la solution la plus facile pour mener une vie tranquille… »

Lui avait dit son père…

Certes, ils n'avaient pas choisi la facilité mais peu lui importait.

Il était prêt à toutes les concessions pour avoir une part de bonheur… 3

Instinctivement, Duo alla trouver refuge dans les bras de son aîné, se blottissant contre la poitrine protectrice de ce dernier alors que celui-ci resserrait son étreinte autour de lui.

**Treize :** … ça ne va pas être facile…

**Duo :** je sais…

**Treize :** pourtant tu veux prendre le risque ?

Le risque de voir leur relation révélée au grand jour, le risque de voir les autres les juger, les rejeter !!

Le risque de devoir à tout renoncer…

**Duo :** je préfère encore cela au doux parfum de regret…

Regret de ne pas être avec toi…

Regret de ne pas être dans tes bras…

« Tentes ta chance… »

Que leurs proches leur avaient dit…

Ils l'avaient fait…

A présent seul le temps pourrait leur dire, de la joie ou de la peine, la senteur de leur parfum avait…

Owari

Comment ça ma fin est minable ? J'ai pourtant fait d'énormes efforts pour qu'elle soit potable !! Pis il existe pire comme la fin pourri de ce film « Autant qu'on emporte le vent » !!

Et d'abord qui vous à dit que je m'arrêtais l ? J'ai même pas mis une once de drama !!! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Bref, histoire à suivre….

* * *

1 C'est que c'est une grande école !! 

2 Qui a dit qu'en temps normal il était plutôt du genre rapide ? Ben vrai !!! ooooooo

3 …… ? le pourquoi de la phrase ? Bah, allez savoir……


	17. Prologue Saison 2

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU  
Couple : aucun pour cause de prologue  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Je l'ai promis, je l'ai fait : idole, rien que idole au programme de ce chapitre. Par contre, si vous ne comprenez pas tout faudra attendre le chapitre suivant, toutes les explications y seront données. Enjoy it !!

**Blabla **: voix off pour ce chapitre  
Blabla : histoire parallèle qui à plus ou moins un rapport avec ce que raconte la voix off mais dont l'auteur ne veut rien divulguer avant le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamara : et voila la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux !! Un petit prologue pour débuter cette nouvelle saison avant d'arriver aux choses sérieuses et à l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages !!

Miss Faust : et nous voici repartit pour une nouvelle saison plein de suspense avec pleins de nouveau personnages dont l'idole !! (nan, nan c'est pas une blague, d'ailleurs j'en parle dans ce chapitre). J'ai même fait un effort pour que les chapitres soient plus long !!

Shaman Girly : après 3 semaines d'attente (pour toi car moi j'étais au soleil mdr) voici la suite des aventures de Duo et de Treize. Enjoy it !!

Gayanna : euh… je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, si l'idole fait son apparition, ça ne sera pas tout de suite devant le nez de Treize mdr tu imagines sa tête sinon ?

Ruines : non ! non ! il y aura bien une véritable suite !! d'ailleurs voici en voici le prologue !!

Angelinadelacour : bon… d'accord… je vais attendre encore un peu avant d'ajouter du drama… mais juste un peu…

AkinoSabaku : ben j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'écrire avec mes préparatifs de dernières minutes… mais bon, il apparaît dans ce chapitre, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ?

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

**Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat**

Prologue 

**On ne parlait plus que de lui, que se soit dans la presse, à la télévision et même dans les écoles…. **

**Des pages entières dans les magazines lui étaient dédiées….**

Assis sur ce qui dû être autrefois un mur, un jeune homme regardait fixement cette étendue bleue qui lui faisait face, le cœur emprunt à une tristesse que peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu.

Tout était terminé à présent…

Oui, tout était termin

Avec l'aide de Cain, il avait réussi à empêcher la folie de son peuple d'endiguer le monde mais à quel prix ?

De ce qui fut autrefois une riche cité prospère et admirée de tous, il ne restait plus que des ruines, ruines que Poséidon lui-même avait préféré cacher aux yeux des mortels afin que le nom de ceux qui fut jadis ses serviteurs fusse à jamais banni…

De tous ces gens, ces savants, philosophes, artistes et intellectuels, il ne restait plus que lui…

Lui que la colère du dieu des océans avait épargné, lui que l'on avait jugé avant de condamner. Car condamner, il l'était ;une vie de simple mortel, plus jamais il ne connaîtrait…

Était-ce là son châtiment pour avoir voulu sauver l'humanit ?

**Tandis que l'on faisait la queue au cinéma pour voir son premier film, ces cd s'arrachaient comme des petits pains et ses concerts affichaient tous sold out à peine les places misent sur le marché.**

Il ne saurait probablement jamais la réponse à cette question. Toujours était-il que lui était vivant alors que les autres…

Sa famille, ses amis, Cain….

Tous avaient péris sans exception, victimes innocentes de la folie d'un roi, roi qui mena son peuple à sa perte…

Seul…

Entièrement seul…

Tel est le sort qui lui était réservé à lui, dernier descendant d'une lignée aujourd'hui maudite et banni des livres d'histoire.

Seul à errer sans fin pour l'éternité afin qu'il puisse expier les crimes et sacrilèges qui avaient été commis par feu son frère.

Il l'acceptait…

Il avait toujours su à quoi se résumerait son sort au moment même où son regard avait croisé ceux d'Apollon…

Une vie de souffrance et de douleur…

Tel était son châtiment pour les siècles à venir pour ne pas avoir su raisonner des hommes, des femmes et des enfants sur lesquels il était censé gouverner…

Lui, le roi de la cité des mille connaissance…

La mort aurait été de loin préférable aux tourments qui allait traverser sa vie mais peu lui importait. A présent il était trop tard…

Pour Apollon, il s'était damn

Pour le bonheur de Cain, il se serait sacrifi

Mais à présent…

**C'était devenue une véritable folie !!!**

**Jamais un artiste étranger, et de surcroît si jeune, n'avait connu pareil succès !!**

Lentement, le jeune homme se mit debout sur le petit morceau de mur qui lui tenait lieu de siège et, faisant face la mer, il se mit à chanter…

Chanter la tristesse et la mélancolie d'un peuple que sa propre ambition avait détruit…

Chanter le sacrifice, la douleur, le regret d'âmes qui ne faisaient plus partie de ce monde…

Mais surtout pour raconter comment….

**Autant dire que sa prochaine venue en Europe pour un concert Inédit ne laissait personne indifférent.**

En l'espace d'un seul jour et d'une seule nuit funeste, l'Atlantide fut engloutit par les flots le laissant, lui, Solis Atlas Oceanicor, roi d'Atlantis, le dernier représentant d'une nation aujourd'hui éteinte….

Une légende était née… 

A suivre


	18. Sirop Chapitre 0

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU  
Couple : 2x13 / 2xidole / idolex??  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Scoooppppp dans ce chapitre !!!!!! Deux personnages sont introduits et l'un d'eux n'est autre que…. Surprise !!!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamara : tsss faux !!! mais je peux pas t'en vouloir vu l'intro que j'avais écrite. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'ensemble des réponses à tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre. Attention à la surprise !! mdr

Miss Faust : j'aime bien la légende de l'Atlantide… mais de là à l'intégrer totalement dans cette histoire, ça reste à voir mdr. Je crois que tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre qui n'est vraiment pas de trop niveau explications !!

Chikyuuki : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Duo… enfin… disons plutôt le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle saison mdr

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance**

**-**

**Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat**

**Espérance 15**

Hello !!

Duo Maxwell is back !!!

Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Non ?

Si je vous dis que je suis en terminal au lycée d'Espérance, que mon petit ami n'est autre que mon professeur de langues germaniques, que je flash complètement sur la plus grande, merveilleuse idole de ce siècle et que j'ai une tendance à être dans la lune vingt heures sur vingt-quatre, vous répondez quoi ?

…

Il me semblait bien que la mémoire allait vous revenir avec ça !!! mdr !!!

Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Pas trop mal pour moi : les vacances de Toussaint ont débuté hier. En plus, la mère de Wuffy m'a envoyé en exclusivité le dvd du premier film de mon idole !!

Comme quoi ça aide d'avoir une tante travaillant dans le showbiz !!

I'm so happy !!!

Au fait, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

….

….. ?

Je parle du film bien sûr !!!!

Comment ?!!!!

Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que vous regardiez un dvd ?!!!!!!!!!

Nan, mais sur quelle planète vous vivez tous ?!!!!

….

Reste calme, Duo… et explique-leur….

….

….

Un…

Deux….

….

Pour faire simple, ce que vous venez de regarder n'était autre que le premier film tourné par MON idole à moua.

Les producteurs l'ont appelé « La clé de l'océan » mais il faut l'avoir vu en entier pour comprendre le pourquoi du titre. Mais si vous le voulez, je vous le repasse demain…

Pour l'histoire, elle se base sur le mythe de l'Atlantide. Vous savez, cette île qui a coulé comme un piquet en quelques secondes chrono ?

Bon, d'accord, j'exagère… mais elle a bien coulé, non ?

Enfin soit. Mamour de moi – quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? – est le héros de cette tragédie. Il y incarne un adolescent qui, à la mort de son père se voit propulsé roi d'un peuple en pleine décadence et manipulé par son frère aîné qui lui sert aussi d'oncle…

Woé, parce qu'en plus le frère de son père est aussi son frère… pas trop compris là-dessus mais pas grave.

Bref, son oncle veut conquérir le monde grâce à la puissance que les Atlantes ont accumulée depuis des siècles et qui est emmagasiné dans une espèce de sphère étrange que personne n'a jamais vue.

Je vous passe pleins de blabla inutile pour vous dire que, dans sa tâche, Solis amour de moi est aidé par un autre adolescent spec, Cain.

Oui, oui, le même acteur qui a joué dans « Demain ne viendra jamais » !!!

Comment s'appelle-t-il déj ?

Ah, oui… Trowa… Trowa Barton….

Physiquement, il est pas mal non plus ; surtout que pour tourner ce film, il a dû se laisser pousser les cheveux et ça lui va comme un charme… mais là, une fois de plus, je m'égard…

Donc je disais qu'avec son ami, Solis devait mettre un terme aux rêves de grandeur de son frangin. Seulement pour cela il lui faut deux choses : la clé et la sphère.

Pour faire court, je vous raconte tout de suite que Cain est la sphère et Solis détient la clé. Après des scènes supra dramatiques qui vous font pleurer comme une madeleine, idole de moi voit son pote se sacrifié et passé un pacte avec le dieu des Océans.

La suite, vous avez pu la suivre en même temps que moi : Solis est condamné à errer pour l'éternité….

Inutile de vous précisez que ce film a été numéro des box office dès sa sortie en Asie et aux USA !!!

Hein ? Pourquoi rien qu'en Asie et aux States ?

Bah… il n'est pas encore sortie en Europe et je ne pense pas qu'il le soit un jour, surtout avec la sortie en dvd.

Mais bon, je m'en moque, je l'ai vu à NY et, now, j'ai le collector….

Sinon que vous dire d'autre depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est parl

Je sors toujours avec Treize bien que « sortir » est un grand mot vu le peu de moment que l'on passe ensemble.

Dure, dure d'être avec son prof !!

Je dois surveiller mes paroles pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps ensemble non plus….

C'est vraiment loin d'être facile…

Pourtant les quelques instants où l'on peut se retrouver rien que tous les deux sont fantastiques…

Vous aies-je déjà dit qu'en plus d'être super bien bâti, il était très intelligent et excellent compagnon ?

J'espère profiter de ces vacances pour le voir un peu plus souvent… Déjà que cette vieille chouette de Une – la prof de bio – lui tourne autour depuis près d'une semaine…

Bon d'accord, elle est pas si vieille que ça mais quand même !! Il est à moi !!!

Ça me rend malade rien que de les voir ensemble ; surtout que pas mal de rumeurs commence à circuler à leurs sujets à l'école.

Vous croyez qu'il me laissera tomber pour elle ?

Après tout, je n'ai que seize ans, je suis un garçon et elle…

Je sais, je déprime à fond là mais que voulez vous…

Entre mes histoires de cœur et mon idole qui se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, je dépéris…

Oui, je vénère toujours autant mon idole…

Pour lui, je donnerais ma vie, mon âme aussi !!!

Fanatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Rassurez-vous, je n'irais jamais jusque l !!!

Seulement….

Purée !!!

Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon !!!!

Et cette voix…

Vous avez entendu sa voix ?

Une pure merveille…

Pour lui, je quitterais sans hésiter Treize…

Et là-dessus, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, vous savez !!!

Ne vous aies-je jamais dit qu'on s'écrivait de temps en temps ?

Rahhhhh !!!

Que je voudrais être à son concert !!!!

Encore deux petits mois à tenir avant de pouvoir le voir…

I'm so exited !!!!

Hein ?

Comment ?

Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit son nom ?

Il s'appelle Heero…

Heero Yui….

A Suivre


	19. Sirop Chapitre 1

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance   
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)   
Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)   
Couple : aucun, étonnant, non ? Ben c'est totalement faux !! Lisez et vous saurez !!   
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :

Alors euh… je suis en retard. Mais ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Est-ce que j'écrirais le prochain chapitre plus vite ? Probablement vu que je l'ai déjà commencé

« … » : pensées des personnages   
(chiffre) : note de bas de page qui ne marche absolument pas sur ffnet

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Miss Faust : euh… que dire… ta review me touche beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies autant mes fics et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (arf… je viens de faire un jeu de mots pourris sans le faire exprès en plus)

Blurp3 : hélas… pour le moment Duo restera avec Treize… mais bon qui sait ce que leur réserve l'avenir ?

katoru87 : il était si effrayant que ça, mon prologue ? bah, fallait bien que je parle un peu du film vu que la saison 2 va beaucoup tourner autour… Pis on critique pas mon idée de Heero en chanteur !! j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire la chanson qu'il va chanter dans cette fic snif snif

Kaorulabelle : c'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux que te l'accorder, voici donc le prochain chapitre !!

Ruines : le 1x2, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mdr Laisses-les d'abord se rencontrer, ne ? ;)

Kamara : reste que le concert n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai prévu une autre petite surprise à Duo juste avant… sifflote gaiement

Yuna Chan 02 : mais pourquoi tout le monde me fait la même remarque ? c'est vrai que j'ai mis un p'tit peu de temps pour dévoiler son nom mais quand même…. snif snif

Lunicorne : nan, faut lire le chapitre suivant pour comprendre… (idée stupide à l'auteur)

* * *

**Au-delà de toute espérance**   
**-   
****Au sirop et coulis   
****de chocolat**

Espérance 16 

Assis sur l'appuie de fenêtre de son appartement situé au cinquième étage de l'un des plus luxueux immeubles de Tokyo, un jeune homme semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation de la ville.

Semblait seulement car son esprit se situait bien loin de là ; à des milliers de kilomètres, sur un autre continent…

Un continent dont il foulerait le sol pour la première fois dans quelques mois à peine…

« C'est si loin et si proche à la fois… »

Un sourire sincère effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'il parcourut pour la énième fois la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Les mots qui y figuraient étaient assez maladroits, voire totalement hors contexte par endroit.

Ça le touchait…

Cela faisait à présent près de deux ans et demi que, sous l'instance de sa famille, il avait accepté de chanter à la fête de son village.

Le hasard avait voulu que le producteur de NG (1), leader incontesté de tout ce qui a attrait au domaine musical au Japon, s'y trouvait aussi pour des raisons personnelles.

Ceci entraînant cela, moins de trois jours plus tard, il s'envolait en compagnie de l'homme d'affaire, direction Tokyo mais surtout, vers ce qui allait être le début de son succès…

C'est à cette époque même qu'il avait reçu sa « première » lettre…

Il en avait été profondément troublé d'ailleurs.

La raison ?

Le contenu de la simple feuille qui lui avait été envoyée. Lui, qui commençait à peine à être connu dans son propre pays, venait de recevoir une lettre timbrée de l'étranger. Des Etats-Unis, précisément.

Elle avait été écrite par un garçon de son âge qui lui disait avoir entendu son premier single, par hasard, sur l'une des cassettes qu'un ami avait enregistrées pour lui lors de son récent voyage au Pays du Soleil Levant.

Une chanson qu'il disait avoir ador

Il lui disait qu'il partageait ses sentiments, que cela n'avait pas dû être facile de devoir tout quitter et de devoir tout recommencer.

Une vérité insoupçonnée…

Il lui disait qu'il aimerait encore l'entendre chanter avec ce même esprit, qu'il serait toujours là à l'affût de la moindre de ses chansons, de la moindre de ses compositions. Que, bien qu'étant loin de lui, il l'encouragerait à voler plus haut pour atteindre des sommets !!

Sommet qu'il avait atteint deux mois plus tard avec la sortie de son Single « From far Away » ; une chanson qui lui était dédiée…

Et le temps s'était écoulé...

En très peu de temps, il était devenu le numéro un de la chanson sur tout le continent. Tous ses concerts affichaient sold out à peine les places misent sur le marché.

Ça lui faisait plaisir…

Ça lui faisait plaisir mais pas autant que ces lettres qu'il recevait tous les deux mois de la part de ce qu'il considérait être son premier fan.

Non…

Un ami, un confident anonyme sur lequel il pouvait compter en cas de coup dur, même si, au premier abord, tout cela peut vous paraître difficile à comprendre.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne pouvait se permettre d'y répondre – cela aurait été trop risqué pour lui comme pour cet adolescent – aussi se permettait-il de glisser quelques allusions lors d'interviews ou d'émissions télévisées.

Quelque part, il savait qu'il les regarderait…

Car c'était grâce à ce soutien qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête dans ce monde sans pitié qu'était le showbiz…

Car c'était grâce à cet aide que…

**Homme :** Heero !! Tu ferais bien de te préparer si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard pour la conférence de presse ou plutôt devrais-je dire si tu ne veux pas qu'IL se déplace pour venir te chercher !!!

**Heero :** … je suis déjà prêt, Alex (2)

L'individu avec lequel il venait d'entamer un pseudo dialogue n'était autre qu'Alex Denon (3), son manager depuis six mois environ.

Personne ne savait dire d'où il venait ni même ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il n'intègre le groupe NG. Mais il avait l'entière confiance du PDG, ce qu'il n'était pas rien lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère assez particulier de ce dernier !!!

**Alex :** … c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

**Heero :** ???

**Alex :** TU AS EXACTEMENT TROIS MINUTES POUR FILER TE CHANGER ET METTRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE CONVENABLE AUTRE QUE CE JEANS TROUE !!!

Quoique, en matière de caractère, celui de son agent n'était pas mieux. Il s'était toujours demandé comment quelqu'un de si calme pour brusquement se montrer aussi féroce, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de tout ce qui avait un lien avec le showbiz…

**Heero :** … hai ! Hai !

Des rumeurs circulant au sein de la société laisseraient à penser qu'il séjournerait au Japon sous couverture diplomatique.

**Alex :** enfile ça avec ton tee-shirt bleu

**Heero :** … c'est pas un peu… osé ?

Cela amusait assez le chanteur de l'imaginer en espion pour un quelconque pays ou encore en grand défenseur des opprimés, recherché par un dictateur sanguinaire !! (4)

**Alex :** tu as bientôt fini de rêvasser ? je te signale qu'on va réellement être en retard si tu continues…

**Heero :** bah… de toute façon, c'est toi qui conduit, non ?

Une autre petite chose qui faisait sourire le brun était la ponctualité de son « ange gardien » comme il aimait le taquiner.

Depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions, ils n'étaient jamais arrivés une seule fois en retard. Et ce, dusse-t-il prendre le volant, rouler à du cent quatre-vingt en pleine ville en évitant les passants.

**Alex :** prêt ?

**Heero :** hum… c'est pour quoi cette interview ?

Le fait qu'il possédait également une excellente mémoire ravissait tout particulièrement l'Asiatique car il n'avait nullement besoin de s'encombrer d'une secrétaire.

**Alex :** le succès de ton premier film, quoi d'autre… et combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que les ficelles de ce tee-shirt ne sont pas fait pour être fermer ?!!

S'il adorait chanter, la star nationale détestait tout particulièrement les conférences de presse et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Tout cela n'avait qu'un seul but : marketing !!

Certes, une société ne pouvait exister sans la publicité mais de là à ce qu'il devienne LE « produit » de référence de NG…

Un fait qu'il ne pouvait changer. Kay (5), le manager de l'un des groupes les plus populaires de ces cinq dernières années, lui avait assurer que tout le monde était passé par là.

« Il n'y a pas de chanson sans marketing derrière »

Preuve en était, il contribuait même aux ragots, de temps à autre, histoire de faire remonter la popularité de tel ou tel artiste.

Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre…

**Alex :** … alors, que vas-tu nous inventer cette fois ?

**Heero :** …. ?

**Alex :** fais pas l'innocent avec moi, veux-tu ? Je suis vacciné contre les pseudo regards angéliques…

**Heero :** bah… qui risque rien n'a rien…

**Alex :** c'est un fait. Alors ?

Bien que le connaissant depuis peu, le manager lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être en raison d'un autre brun assez… caractériel ?

Nul ne serait le dire. Toujours était-il qu'il avait toujours soutenu le chanteur dans ses initiatives assez discret, se demandant comment la personne à qui s'adressait le message, faisait pour le comprendre tellement cela passait inaperçu.

**Heero :** hum… je ne sais pas encore quoi lui dire. Il doit en avoir assez de mes remerciements…

**Alex :** dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui faire un cadeau ?

**Heero :** ?? Cadeau ?

**Alex :** je t'en parlerais…. Plus tard… Mais pour le moment, on se dépêche de rejoindre NG. Penses quand même à trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

**Heero :** comme ?

**Alex :** comme : « je viens en Europe rien que pour te rencontrer » ?

**Heero :** trèèèss drôle….

D'un geste affectueux, le manager passa une main dans la chevelure désordonnée de son protéger avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

Une fois encore, il allait devoir enfreindre un peu près toutes les règles du code de la route pour qu'ils puissent être dans les temps…

A suivre

* * *

1 Shiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnniiinnnnnggggggg !!!! Oups, gomen ;;   
2 Et un oiseau passe….   
3 Et un deuxième oiseau qui passe…   
4 Je vous assure, je ne le fais pas exprès !! (…..)   
5 …. (ça se passe de commentaires) 


	20. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


	21. Sirop Chapitre 2

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU  
Couple : aucun  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! (Je sais, j'en aurais mis du temps…). Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, normal, c'est un chapitre de transition (sinon il serait aussi court). Donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

Au-delà de toute espérance  
**-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat

* * *

**

  
Espérance 17 

Ce qui avait de bien avec les vacances, c'est que personne ne pouvait trouver quelque chose à redire si vous ne vous ne faites votre première apparition en public que sur les coups de midi encore en pyjama.

Champion incontesté en la matière, c'est donc dans cette tenue des plus nonchalante que le natté fit son entrée dans la cuisine, un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage.

**Duo :** Hello !

Ne tenant absolument pas compte du regard horrifié de sa mère, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et entreprit de feuilleter le programme TV, comme tout bon citoyen américain ! Excepté que là, on se trouvait en Europe et que pareil initiative aboutissait généralement à…

**Helen :** Duo ! combien de fois t'aies-je demandé de t'habiller avant de descendre !

**Duo :** mais c'est les vacances, 'man !

**Helen :** ce n'est pas une raison ! et si nous recevions quelqu'un à la maison pour dîner ?

**Duo :** bah, la seule personne assez cinglée pour venir nous voir, c'est Wuffy…

Tout en disant cela, l'adolescent s'empara de la télécommande et commença à zapper sans plus s'intéresser aux présences autour de lui.

Pas que cela l'indifférait mais lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, l'américain avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout oublier.

Poussant un énième soupir de résignation, Helen retourna à la cuisine, laissant le soin à son époux de régler cette « petite affaire ».

En effet, Jin était le seul que leur terreur de fils plaçait juste en dessous de son admiration pour son idole. Ce qui n'était pas rien lorsqu'on connaissait le véritable culte qu'il vouait à ce dernier !

Bon nombre de parents aurait essayé de remédier à cette situation, interdisant probablement leur enfant de regarder la TV ou encore en retirant tous les posters se trouvant sur les murs de sa chambre.

Seulement, aux vues des circonstances et le passé de leur fils, ils n'en avaient trouvé le courage…

**Jin :** Duo ?

Prenant place à côté de sa progéniture, l'ancien mannequin l'observa un instant jouer avec les chaînes.

La patience était la seule chose qui permettait d'avancer avec leur cadet. Aussi avaient-ils tous appris à mettre leur mal en patience et attendaient que celui-ci veuille bien leur accorder son attention.

Cela arrivait généralement assez rapidement avec son père et personne n'était, à ce jour, parvenu à savoir pourquoi.

**Duo :** tu veux que j'aille m'habiller, c'est ça ?

Le principal problème avec l'américain était qu'il pouvait agir aussi bien comme un adolescent que comme un adulte expérimenté ; ce qui avait tendance à déstabiliser pas mal de monde.

**Jin :** je n'ai rien dit

**Duo :** mais tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ?

Abandonnant la télévision, le natté se retourna de façon à faire face à son père. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient énormément si bien, qu'en certaines occasions, on pouvait les prendre pour des frères.

Des frères…

Chassant au loin ses pensées noires, il se gratta le bout du nez, se demandant ce que son paternel attendait réellement de lui.

Était-ce parce qu'il regardait trop le petit écran ?

C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il était encore en Amérique. Malheureusement, il n'existait aucun remède à cette « maladie ».

Ôtant sa chemise en flanelle, le publicitaire la glissa sur les épaules de son fils avant de lui sourire tendrement.

**Jin :** ta tante ne va pas tarder à arriver, alors à défaut d'aller te changer, tâches de ne pas lui faire attraper trop de cheveux blanc, d'accord ?

Comme un gentil garçon, l'américain opina de la tête avant d'enfiler correctement les manches de son nouveau vêtement et de reprendre les commandes de son petit poste.

Non loin d'eux, Solo et sa mère observaient cette scène avec tendresse et inquiétude.

Chacun d'eux savait que Pochi – comme ils l'avaient si gentiment surnommé – avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments et que, depuis, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à rêvasser ou encore à changer brusquement d'humeur.

**Solo :** 'man ? tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser ainsi ? je veux dire…

Posant la main sur l'épaule de son aîné, la jeune femme sourit.

**Helen :** pour le moment, c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire, tu sais. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris conscience de ce qui est arriver…

Tant que Duo refusait de reconnaître et d'accepter la vérité, ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire pour l'aider.

Solo ! T'es là ?

Sautant au cou de son frère dont il venait seulement de s'apercevoir de la présence, l'américain lui fit perdre l'équilibre et, tout deux, se retrouvèrent par terre.

**Solo :** hey ! Pochi ! tu pourrais faire attention !

hum ! hum !

Relevant de concert la tête, les deux adolescents purent apercevoir une troisième silhouette à côté d'eux.

Celle-ci affichait une moue légère choquée et peinée…

Duo, mon cœur, je croyais que c'était du sérieux entre nous…

**Duo :** Feifei, my love !

Et aussi vite qu'il s'était précipité sur son aîné, le natté s'accrocha à l'asiatique qui le prit dans ses bras avec aisance.

Depuis une bonne semaine, le chinois se relayait avec Jin pour s'assurer que leur cadet ne fasse pas une bêtise qu'il risquait de regretter plus tard.

Un jour, ils avaient fait cette erreur et le résultat les avait conduit à l'Hôpital Merquem, spécialisée dans le soin des comateux.

**Wufei :** c'est quoi encore pour une tenue ?

**Helen :** il vient de se réveiller…

**Wufei :** quoi ? mais il est midi passé !

Haussant significativement les épaules, la jeune femme débarrassa sa meilleure amie de son manteau avant de l'inviter à prendre place au salon.

Li Chang était, comme son nom l'indique, d'origine asiatique, tout comme son défunt époux. Femme d'affaire intraitable, elle passait la plupart de son temps d'aéroport en aéroport pour s'assurer du bien être de l'entreprise familiale.

Elle et Helen s'étaient rencontrées en Chine. Elles étaient étudiantes à l'époque. Si l'amitié qui les liait était déjà importante à ce moment-là, elle n'avait que s'affirmer davantage lors des différents drames qui avaient frappé leur famille respective.

Et au cœur du problème, toujours une même personne…

Eux avait réussi à accepter tout cela comme un enchaînement de malheureux événements mais lui…

**Jin :** Duo, tu pourrais venir embrasser Li !

**Li :** laisses-le ! ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi énergique

**Helen :** pour ça, remercie le dvd que tu lui as si « gracieusement » offert…

**Li :** ah, il est toujours fan de ce Heero Yui ?

**Helen :** tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… d'ailleurs Jin a été obligé de faire jouer ses relations pour être sûr d'obtenir deux places pour ce concert… mon fils est un cas désespéré…

Devant l'air semi fataliste employé, tous éclatèrent de rire.

**Helen :** au faite, tu n'as pas emmené ton futur ?

**Li :** il travaille encore mais il m'a promis de passer nous rejoindre vers deux heures

**Solo :** tu as compris, Pochi ? pour deux heures, tu devras être habillé !

**Wufei :** ? parce qu'il compte manger comme ça ?

**Solo :** tu en doutes encore ?

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le chinois entama un discours quant à l'inconscience de cet adolescent capricieux en ajoutant qu'il se demandait si quelqu'un arriverait à le dresser un jour…

**Wufei :** franchement, c'est pas une tenue !

**Duo :** bah… me changerait après

**Wufei :** …

L'asiatique observa le faux regard angélique de son cadet avant de soupirer.

**Wufei :** de toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Le natté toujours dans ses bras, il prit la direction du fauteuil le plus proche avant de s'y laisser tomber.

Tout naturellement, l'aîné des Maxwell vint prendre place sur leur accoudoir, tout en leur glissant l'apéritif à la main.

Un étranger observant cette scène aurait de quoi se poser des questions quand à la nature des relations entre ces jeunes gens mais eux, s'en moquait pas mal.

Souder, ils étaient et, souder, ils resteraient…

Les peines et les blessures peuvent prendre longtemps à cicatriser et particulièrement lorsque vous êtes touché de plein fouet.

Et ça…

Plus que quiconque, chaque personne se trouvant dans cette pièce le savait…

A Suivre


	22. Sirop Chapitre 3

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)  
Couple : 2 ou 3… je me rappelle plus très bien…  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :

« … » : Pensées des personnages

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

AkinoSabaku : hello ! m'ci beaucoup pour ta review ! elle m'a fait très plaisir ! il va encore falloir attendre un petit moment pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer tout les deux mais on en est pas loin !

Lily.B : je sais, je mets longtemps à écrire mes chapitres soupir me faudrait des journées de 48 heures ! Enfin, je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement mais je ne peux rien promettre ! Voici toujours un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Miss Faust : kikoo ! désolée pour la longueur des chapitres mais euh… j'ai un peu beaucoup trop de fic en cours ces derniers mdr. Mais bon, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire de ce côté. Pour la rencontre entre ces deux-là, va falloir encore attendre un peu… j'ai pleins de projet pour eux !

* * *

Au-delà de toute espérance  
**-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat**

Espérance 18

* * *

Dix-neuf minutes et cinquante-huit secondes…

C'était le temps exacte qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour traverser l'ensemble de la ville en empruntant pas moins de cinq sens interdit, trois trottoirs, deux rues à contre sens, évitant de justesse trois petites vieilles, deux chats, sept chiens, le tout à une vitesse de cent vingt-quatre kilomètres heures de moyenne et déboucher le parking de la très fameuse et réputée NG sans et sauf !

Autant signaler tout de suite que, si on était cardiaque, il fallait absolument éviter d'avoir Alex comme manager ! A moins que ce ne soit la nonchalance du chanteur vedette qui en était la cause…

Toujours était-il qu'ils venaient une nouvelle fois de battre leur record ; record que l'asiatique nota précieusement dans un calpin avec une totale indifférence.

Son esprit s'était déjà envolé…

**Alex :** … Heero…

Heero Yui n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de Star « Commune » ou encore « Capricieuse » et ce, malgré un succès on ne peut plus fulgurant !

Chose rare dans ce métier…

Le brun lui disait souvent que c'était grâce à ce « fan » qu'il parvenait à conserver toute sa personnalité.

Il n'avait voulu y croire jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à sa première crise…

Cela faisait tout juste deux mois qu'il travaillait pour lui lorsque Heero avait été victime d'un odieux paparazzi faisant circuler de fausses rumeurs sur son compte.

Il aurait probablement craqué complètement sans l'intervention inopinée de ce même fan qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui envoyer une bande dessinée faite maison illustrant le journaliste se faisant royalement envoyer sur les roses… au sens propre et au sens figuré du terme !

Même lui n'avait pu garder son sérieux devant ce « curieux » présent !

Non…

S'il devait décrire le chanteur, il le qualifierait plutôt de quelqu'un assez nonchalant et rêveur. Une étoile dans le ciel asiatique, comme le disait le président de NG…

Son succès, il ne le devait qu'à son talent et à son talent seulement !

Un don qui lui avait fallu d'être à l'affiche avec le très célèbre acteur Trowa Barton, un français dont le renom n'était plus à faire au niveau planétaire.

« La clé de l'Océan… »

Un film dont il n'était même plus la peine d'en faire la publicité tant le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné à merveille.

**Alex :** Heero…

**Heero :** hum ?

**Alex :** on est arrivé…

**Heero :** arrivé ?

**Alex :** ….

**Heero :** oups…. ;;

Une fois de plus, il avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées au moment même où ils s'étaient parqués.

Une mauvaise habitude dont il ne parvenait malheureusement pas à se défaire et pour laquelle toutes les personnes qu'il fréquentait devaient s'armer de patience…

Alex : allez, Monsieur le rêveur ! Il nous reste encore deux minutes pour arriver à l'heure !

Tout en lui disant cela, son ange gardien lui tendit la main avant de l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

En général, il ne le laissait pas s'asseoir devant seulement étant donné le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé…

Tout en avançant précipitement vers les studios, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement. Les trois ans qu'ils avaient de différence ne représentait pas un obstacle majeur à leur entente.

**Alex :** alors, tu y as réfléchi ?

**Heero :** réfléchi à quoi ?

**Alex :** à ce que tu vas lui dire cette fois-ci…

**Heero :** pas vraiment…

**Alex :** bien, dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à improviser !

**Heero :** hein ?

Mais avant même qu'il eut le temps de contredire son compagnon, les doubles portes du studio s'ouvrirent sur une assemblée de journaliste qui ne semblait attendre que lui.

**Heero :** dire que je déteste ça…

**Alex :** la rançon de la gloire !

**Heero :** comme si j'avais mérité ça…

Poussant un dernier soupir, l'artiste s'avança sur le plateau où l'attendait déjà son partenaire de tournage.

Après une poignée de main sincère, le jeune homme prit place à ses côtés, face à toute la presse télévisée et écrite présente ici même.

Du regard, il chercha le soutien de son agent. Ce dernier se tenait légèrement en retrait mais restait près à intervenir à tout moment.

Ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que celui-ci n'avait pas du faire ce métier toute sa vie….

Et la première question arriva…

**Journaliste :** Monsieur DurandalSS1 que pensez-vous du succès interplanétaire de ce film ? car c'est bien d'un succès sur le plan mondial dont on parle ici !

Gilbert Durandal…

L'un des plus prodigieux réalisateur que pouvait compter l'Amérique à l'heure actuel.

Personne ne pouvait dire quelle était son âge réel mais il ne devait guère avoir plus de trente ans.

**Gilbert :** je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut vraiment parler de « succès international » à l'heure actuelle…

**Journaliste :** pourtant « La clé de l'Océan » est premier dans le box office de tous les pays dans lequel il a été diffusé.

Durandal était non seulement un excellent réalisateur mais aussi un très grand manipulateur lorsqu'il s'agissait des médias.

Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait.

**Speakerine :** Monsieur Durandal, Lunamaria Hawke pour Tokyo TV. Ce film était un pari risqué. On dit d'ailleurs que vous avez investi une partie de votre fortune personnel dans ce projet

**Durandal :** c'est exact. Le mythe de l'Atlantide est un sujet que peu de personne ose aborder mais que beaucoup ose critiquer. Un bon scénario ne fait pas tout dans un film. Et ce succès, je le dois à toute l'équipe de tournage mais surtout à ces deux jeunes et prodigieux acteurs que sont Heero Yui et Trowa Barton.

Instinctivement, l'attention des journalistes se portèrent sur les garçons, restés jusque là silencieux.

L'un comme l'autre appréciait tout… particulièrement, ce genre d'interview.

**Speaker :** Thomas Brown pour BBC News. Monsieur Barton, pouvons-nous avoir vos impressions sur le tournage et le film ?

**Trowa :** eh bien je dois dire que, lorsque j'ai lu le script, j'étais loin de me douter du challenge qui m'attendait !

Bien que semblant très silencieux et renfermé, l'acteur français avait un don pour la communication.

Son parcours sans faille dans l'industrie hollywoodienne en était l'une des meilleures preuves. L'ensemble de ses films avait été classé dans le top dix. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas reçu moins de trois oscars alors qu'il ne devait avoir guère plus de dix-huit ans.

**Journaliste :** à ce propos, vous jouez ici le rôle Cain. Un adolescent assez mystérieux et énigmatique secourant Solis a de nombreuse reprise.

**Trowa :** c'est exacte. J'ai d'ailleurs adoré interpréter ce personnage à la fois distant et protecteur. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant. Et jouer aux côtés de Heero vous facilite beaucoup les choses, vous savez !

Disant cela, il adressa un clin d'œil complice à l'adolescent qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Car, ce genre de phrase était exactement ce qu'attendait tout le monde pour pouvoir enfin se jeter sur lui !

**Journaliste :** Monsieur Yui. « La clé de l'Océan » était non seulement votre premier film mais aussi votre premier rôle principal. Pensez-vous vous lancer dans une carrière d'acteur ?

**Heero :** je pourrais vous dire oui mais, en toute honnêteté, je trouve ce métier beaucoup trop épuisant pour moi ! cela relève plus de l'Indiana Jones qu'autre chose pour moi ! C'est pourquoi j'admire beaucoup Trowa.

**Speakerine :** est-il vrai que vous deux entretenez une relation ?

**Trowa :** je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à la poser celle-là… et bien désolé pour vous mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Speaker :** pourtant certaines photos publier dans la presse « People » vous montre assez… proche…

**Trowa :** et si je me souviens bien « Voici » disait la semaine dernière que j'étais fiancé à Stella.

D'une oreille distraite, le chanteur suivait la joute verbal entre le français et la télévision. Certes, ça l'agaçait ce genre de question mais, il avait été prévenu le premier jour du tournage que cela risquait fortement d'arriver sur le tapis.

Aussi il laissait le soin aux spécialistes de débrouiller.

Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'une voix légèrement plus forte que les autres ne s'élève de l'assistance…

Et je marche seul vers l'infinie, on ne peut plus conscient de ton absence, tu ne brilles que dans mes nuits, toi, l'ange de la déchéance…

Sur son passage, tout le monde s'écartait, le laissant tranquillement s'avancer jusqu'au devant de la scène, sachant très bien être la cible de toute les attentions.

ces paroles sont de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chanteur adressa un rapide coup d'œil à son producteur qui jugea bon d'intervenir.

**Monsieur Segushi **SS2 :c'est exacte, Monsieur Yamato. Mais n'est-ce pas naturel qu'un chanteur écrive les paroles de ses chansons ?

Ainsi ce type était le très fameux Kira Yamato ?SS3

**Kira :** rassurez-vous, je ne mets nullement en doute les talents de votre protégé. Bien loin de là. Je me demandais juste à qui s'adressait ces paroles…

Les opinions à son sujet étaient très diversifiés mais unanime sur un point : ce type pouvait détruire une réputation en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour respirer.

Une hyène, aux dires de certains.

Et il n'était pas très loin de rejoindre leur avis tant il se sentait mal à l'aise devant la question.

**Monsieur Segushi :** cela est une question pertinente mais je doute que vous obteniez une réponse susceptible de vous satisfaire… ceci étant, permettez-moi de mettre fin à cette interview.

D'un geste, le président de NG invita les deux adolescents à l'accompagner hors de la salle, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murmures désapprobateurs des journalistes.

Ils n'étaient jamais contents des informations qu'ils pouvaient recueillir.

Cependant le fait de ne pas avoir pu s'adresser à son « fan » perturbait énormément Heero. Il aurait au moins aimé le remercier pour sa dernière lettre mais…

Mais cela lui avait été impossible…

Intérieurement, il s'en sentait coupable…

Coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui parler librement et ainsi…

: Monsieur Yui ?

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, le cœur du chanteur failli rater un battement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face au plus grand cauchemar de tout artiste.

A ses côtés, même Trowa ne semblait pas du tout rassuré.

Dire que le président les avait quitté un couloir avant !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'asiatique se décida à faire face à ce journaliste. Après tout, il ne risquait rien en écoutant ce que ce dernier avait à lui dire.

**Heero :** que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Yamato ?

**Kira :** je suis heureux que vous vous souveniez de mon nom, Monsieur Yui. J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible de m'entretenir avec vous en privé quelques instants…

Une lueur pas très rassurée passa un court instant dans les prunelles cobalts tandis que son interlocuteur continuait de parler.

**Kira :** oh, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de publier quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il sera dit. Vous en avez ma parole !

**Trowa :** dans ce cas pourquoi vouloir vous entretenir avec lui ?

**Kira :** et pourquoi donc vous évertuez-vous à cacher votre relation avec Talia Gladys ?

Sur ce point, le français ne trouva rien à redire ; le journaliste en savait visiblement assez sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse s'interposer entre eux.

**Kira :** ceci dit, je n'oblige en rien Monsieur Yui à s'entretenir avec moi…. Loin de là l'envie de vous faire du chantage… je ne m'appelle pas encore Hawke !

Hawke…

Un véritable fléau dans le monde du journalisme. Elle devait à elle seul être responsable d'une bonne partie des fausses rumeurs circulant sur le compte des artistes asiatique !

Dire que le japonais ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur aurait été un euphémisme !

**Heero :** … très bien. J'accepte votre proposition. Mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à vos questions si je les trouve inappropriés

**Trowa :** Heero ! tu ne vas pas…

**Kira :** bien sûr. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement !

**Heero :** tu peux dire à Alex que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, s'il te plait ?

Et sur ces mots, le chanteur invita son compagnon à le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs que représentait la société de production avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

**Heero :** je vous en prie…

Sur l'invitation de l'adolescent, le jeune homme – qui ne devait guère avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans en plus que lui – pénétra dans la salle.

Cette dernière était de taille moyenne mais accueillante.

Les murs étaient peints en un vert assez pâle, s'accordant parfaitement avec les fauteuils et les sofas foncés s'y trouvant.

Une table en verre où reposait un vase en terre cuite orné de lys était au milieu de la pièce. Tandis que des tailles somptueuses décoraient les murs

**Kira :** je ne pensais pas que la NG Corporation disposait de ce genre d'endroit. Cela doit être assez récent, n'est-ce pas ?

**Heero :** je ne pourrais vous le dire. Cette pièce avait déjà été aménagée de la sorte lors de mon arrivée… mais je vous en prie, prenez place. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

**Kira :** un café glacé si vous avez…

L'adolescent opina de la tête avant de revenir avec deux cannettes et deux verres.

**Heero :** que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Kira :** je ne dirais pas ce que vous pourriez faire pour moi mais plutôt qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous…

Devant l'air interrogateur du chanteur, le journaliste se fit le devoir de lui donner un peu plus d'explication.

**Kira :** Heero Yui, né il y a seize ans de cela dans un petit village au fin fond de Kyoto. Repéré lors d'une fête locale par Tohma Segushi, vous débarquez à Tokyo et, en moins de quelques semaines, vous devenez le leader incontesté de NG, devenant ainsi le plus jeune chanteur jamais engagé par NG !

Il s'arrêta un court instant pour observer la réaction de son hôte avant de continuer.

**Kira :** bien sûr, tout cela est de notoriété publique et n'importe qui peu se procurer ce genre d'informations…

**Heero :** où voulez-vous en venir ?

Sortant un calpin de l'une de ses poches, il le posa devant son interlocuteur qui s'en saisit avec méfiance.

Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa totalement sans voix.

Toutes ses phrases…

C'étaient qu'ils avaient dite pour…

**Kira :** vous devriez faire plus attention lorsque vous laissez ce genre de… messages…

**Heero :** mais ils étaient pas aussi fragrant que ça ! Oups…

Devant l'air assez moqueur qu'affichait le journaliste, il su tout de suite qu'il avait dit exactement ce que ce dernier attendait de lui.

Ce qui commençait à lui faire regretter d'avoir accepter cette interview…

**Kira :** qui aurait pu croire que célèbre chanteur tel que vous filerait le parfait amour avec un illustre inconnu…

**Heero :** ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez !

**Kira :** et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?

L'asiatique se doutait bien que son interlocuteur le taquinait seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir devant cette énonciation de faits.

Ce qui amusa beaucoup le journaliste !

**Kira :** c'est bon ! c'est bon ! j'arrête de vous ennuyer…

Tournant les pages du calpin que le brun avait toujours en main, il tourna une vingtaine de page avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Au milieu de celle-ci, un numéro y figurait.

**Heero :** qu'est-ce que…

**Kira :** une belle occasion de lui faire une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard du japonais passa alors du bloc note à son vis-à-vis, sans savoir pour quelle réaction opté.

Ce dernier, devinant sa gêne, décida le plus simplement du monde de s'éclipser.

Après tout, même une célébrité avait besoin d'intimité, non ?

**A suivre **

* * *

SS1Je ne ferais toujours aucun commentaire… 

SS2Et on ne fait aucun commentaire, SVP !

SS3Non, je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire ! j'ai clairement signalé au début de cette histoire que c'était un CO !


	23. Sirop Chapitre 4

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)  
Couple : Sore wa himitsu desu mdr  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Homophobes s'abstenir. Quoi ? Il est trop tard pour prévenir ? Bah… tant pis…

« … » : Pensées des personnages

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Lily.B : kikoo ! voici la suite d'espérance avec un peu de retard (gomen) mais j'étais à la recherche d'une beta pour cette fic et ça m'a pris un peu de temps… Par contre, j'ai essayé de faire une fin moins frustrante que le dernier chapitre (…). J'espère que ça te plaira ! (Pour Kira, la réponse viendra au prochain chapitre)

Loreilaï Yuy (bientôt Maxwell) : il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour le moment dans la vie de Duo. Mais faut pas oublier que ce n'est qu'un adolescent normal (euh… je m'avance un peu là mdr). Pour son passé, j'en parlerais un peu plus tard dans la fic. Je préfère m'attacher à un futur 1x2 à moins que ce ne soit le retour du 2x13… seul ce chapitre nous le dira mdr

Sraphin : arf… si t'étais frustrée par la fin du chapitre précédent, que vas-tu penser de celle-ci ? (part se cacher dans un coin). Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! te l'assure ! enfin…

* * *

Au-delà de toute espérance  
**-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat**

Espérance 19

* * *

Une heure et cinquante-cinq minutes… 

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un nouveau cri plaintif retentit dans toute la maison Maxwell tandis qu'une voix ferme tentait désespérément de se faire obéir…

**- **nan mais tu vas enfiler ce fichu pull !

**- **veux pas ! il est pas beau et vais mourir de chaud dedans !

**- **n'importe quoi ! je te signale qu'il fait à peine cinq degrés dehors et que la petite nature que tu es attrape la grippe en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait à une personne normale pour se saisir d'une commande de télé !

Cela faisait exactement un quart d'heure que le chinois essayait de faire enfiler une tenue décente à son cadet et presque autant de temps que ce dernier ne cessait de protester…

**- **tu es cruel avec moi… j'suis qu'un pauvre petit adolescent qui manque fondamentalement d'affection, voilà.

**- **je vais t'en montrer moi de l'affection !

**- **Solo ! oskour ! Wuffy veut m'assassiner !

L'américain détestait particulièrement la notion de « tenue correcte » que lui imposait à chaque fois le meilleur ami de son frère. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que celui-ci avait très bon goût en la matière. Aussi se contentait-il de protester plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction.

De leur côté, les Maxwell père et fils suivaient distraitement le débat, devant une tasse de thé, chacun ayant parié sur son propre champion.

**Solo :** je crois que tu as perdu, papa

**Jin :** n'en soit pas si sûr, tout ceci n'est que la première manche… je doute fort que Duo réussisse à se tenir tranquille plus d'une demi-heure…

**Solo :** je relève ton défi ! on parie quoi ? la voiture ?

**Jin :** d'accord… mais je te préviens, si tu perds, tu seras de corvée course et nettoyage pour tout le prochain mois

**Solo :** je ne perdrai pas !

**Helen :** dites donc vous deux, vous n'avez pas un peu honte ?

**Jin :** c'est lui qui a commencé, pas moi.

**Helen :** …

**Li :** je vois qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais ici…

Avant l'accident, son mari prenait lui aussi un malin plaisir à parier sur le dos de son filleul, allant jusqu'à soudoyer le principal intéressé pour être sûr de gagner.

Des situations assez cocasses qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier mais qui, malheureusement, appartenaient aujourd'hui au passé…

Ku avait été une personne hors du commun, qui, même si beaucoup l'avait classé comme un être trop sévère et trop strict, n'en possédait pas moins un cœur débordant de générosité. On aurait pu rêver mieux comme mari et comme père !

Sauf Jin, peut-être…

Mais tous deux ne pouvaient être comparés ayant toujours été aussi différents que le jour et la nuit !

Dire qu'il avait fallu que ce malheureux accident arrive et que toutes leurs vies s'en retrouvent gâchées…

Une page qui, malgré tout, se devait d'être tournée…

Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée mit un terme au cours de ses pensées. Avec un calme olympien, qui lui était caractéristique, la jeune femme observa son amie se comporter comme une hôtesse exemplaire en allant ouvrir à son nouveau visiteur.

**- **bonjour, Helen. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard…

**Helen :** d'à peine plus de deux minutes ! mais je t'en prie, entre !

S'écartant légèrement du passage, la maîtresse de maison s'effaça afin que son invité puisse gagner le salon où l'attendait déjà la plupart du groupe.

**- **Jin, Solo…

**Jin :** Lucas…

**Solo :** bonjour, monsieur Carter…

Lucas Carter était l'un des plus grands spécialistes en neurologie du continent européen, mais également le directeur de l'Institut Merquem où Duo avait séjourné. C'était d'ailleurs là que Li avait fait sa connaissance…

D'assez grande taille pour une corpulence moyenne, de charmants yeux émeraude pétillants de malice, des cheveux bruns légèrement hâlés par le soleil, le Professeur Carter représentait le type même de docteur que rêverait d'avoir n'importe quel malade !

A l'exception d'un certain Maxwell dont les critères en matière de mecs différaient légèrement de la moyenne…

**Lucas :** Wufei n'est pas là ?

**Jin :** si Duo ne l'a pas tué, il ne devrait pas trop tarder !

Une chose, cependant, tracassait ce prestigieux spécialiste : son futur beau-fils.

En effet, tout portait à croire que ce dernier ne faisait que l'éviter. D'ailleurs c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient croisés depuis plus d'une semaine !

L'idée du remariage de sa mère le bouleversait-il à ce point ?

Le professeur n'aurait su le dire et bien que sa dulcinée lui affirmait qu'il n'en était rien, il n'avait pu ôter cette hypothèse de son esprit. Si bien que, s'il s'était donné la peine de venir aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour voir si, comme lui avait déclaré Li, son ancien patient était bien la cause de ces absences répétées.

**Solo :** en parlant du loup…

Sans même que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive, l'asiatique avait fait son entrée dans le living et, après les salutations d'usage, quitta à nouveau la pièce pour revenir, moins de deux minutes plus tard avec un Pochi littéralement transformé !

Ses cheveux qui, en temps normal, étaient tressés, lui tombaient à présent librement sur les épaules et le pyjama qu'il portait encore quelques instants auparavant avait été troqué contre un pantalon violet et un pull à col roulé blanc.

A cela, ajoutez une posture des plus humbles – mains croisées à l'avant – Duo Maxwell était l'incarnation même de l'enfant idéal.

**Jin :** …

**Solo :** …

**Duo :** bonjour, Professeur Carter. Comment allez-vous ?

**Lucas :** très bien, Duo. Et toi ?

Un changement radical de comportement qui traumatisa les deux autres hommes de la famille tant cette attitude leur semblait…démesurée ?

**Solo :** qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de Pochi ?

**Jin :** je sais pas, mais ça fait peur…

L'adolescent s'était assis convenablement dans l'un des fauteuils, la stature droite et un sourire des plus polis aux lèvres. Pour peu, tout le monde se serait cru en train de rêver à l'exception faite du spécialiste qui se demandait pourquoi le reste des personnes présentes était si silencieux…

Ce petit manège dura vingt bonnes minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant absolument plus, le publicitaire – peu habitué à voir sa progéniture si obéissante – décide de jouer son atout qu'il savait d'ores et déjà imbattable.

Il était absolument hors de question pour lui de perdre ce pari. Et pour cela…

**Jin :** hum… il est quelle heure, chérie ?

**Helen :** il va être deux heures trente. Tu as oublié de faire quelque chose ?

**Jin :** non, ce n'est pas ça, mais il y a un reportage que je ne veux absolument pas manqué sur le canal satellite.

**Li :** celui parlant du défilé de Laurence, je suppose…

**Jin :** hey ! ne te moque pas de moi ! je me suis peut-être éloigné du milieu mais pas suffisamment pour manquer un de ses défilés !

**Helen :** dans ce cas, pourquoi n'allumerions-nous pas la télévision maintenant ?

**Jin :** parce que juste avant il y a cette stupide émission de variété.

**Li :** cinéma.

**Jin :** c'est pareil ! ai pas envie de m'endormir en regardant pour la vingtième fois de la semaine la bande annonce somnifère de cette île qui a coulé il y a des milliers d'années et qui n'existe même pas !

**Solo :** île ayant coulée…

Ce résumé disait vaguement quelque chose à l'aîné des Maxwell, mais il ne parvenait pas au juste à retrouver le titre. Pourtant, il était certain que…

Jetant un coup d'œil en biais à son père, le jeune homme s'aperçut que ce dernier se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire au regard on ne peut plus furieux que lui adressait l'amie de sa mère.

Visiblement, elle avait compris l'allusion…

**Solo :** ? l'allusion ?

Au moment même où le brun comprit que son paternel l'avait battu sur toute la ligne, il vit passer à tout allure devant lui une boule châtain qui s'écriait déjà…

**Duo :** mais où vous avez mis la télécommande !

Tandis que…

**Helen :** Jin…

**Jin :** à la guerre, comme à la guerre, chérie. Tu ne pensais sérieusement pas que j'allais lui laisser la voiture et faire les courses pendant tout un mois ?

**Li :** plus besoin de me demander pourquoi il s'est reconverti dans la publicité…

Avec une désinvolture propre au mannequina, l'homme alluma l'écran plasma sur le canal sept avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'enregistrement du dvd.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, dans un silence général, le générique de World Planet Movies résonnait dans le living…

**Speakerine :** Hello, les cinéphiles et mordus de nouveautés et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle émission de WPM SS1 ! au programme cette semaine, une présentation du très attendu film de Verdure, « Les vents du Nil », la bande annonce de « My Life ended here » avec la belle et talentueuse Julia, le film tiré de la série culte « Et pourquoi pas » mais surtout la BO SS2 d'un film qu'on ne vous présente plus : « La clé de l'Océan ! ».

Si l'annonce de ce dernier titre tira des soupirs à certaines des personnes présentes dans le salon, elle provoqua une joie immense dans le cœur d'un américain que son frère aîné avait bien du mal à tenir à une distance respectable du poste de télévision.

L'admiration que le châtain portait à cet idole dépassait tout entendement et ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de limite ! et, mine de rien, tout le monde commençait sérieusement à s'en inquiéter…

Tout le monde à l'exception de Jin qui restait serein…

**Speakerine :** mais avant de débuter par ces merveilleuses musiques, retrouvons, à Tokyo, notre envoyé spécial, Steve, pour une exclue WPM !

**Steve :** bonjour Maria et bonjour les mordus de cinéma ! Aujourd'hui, WPM vous a concocté une petite surprise qui, j'en suis sûr, en ravira plus d'un. C'est parti !

S'enchaînèrent alors une présentation du film, du réalisateur ainsi que des acteurs principaux ayant fait d'un production que beaucoup pensait être un fiasco, le numéro un de presque tous les box office, le tout sur une musique assez rythmé extraite de la bataille la plus spectaculaire du tournage.

Adepte ou pas, un tel étalage ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Aussi lorsque Duo vint se coller un peu plus près encore de l'écran, aucun d'entre eux ne songea réellement à l'en déloger. Du moins, pas pendant les cinq premières minutes car, sitôt après cela, deux bras se saisirent de lui et l'amenèrent à un bon mètre de là.

**Duo :** hey !

**Wufei :** tiens-toi tranquille sinon je coupe le poste !

En matière de « cure anti-idole », le chinois était le seul possédant assez d'autorité pour faire plier leur cadet. Cela était non seulement dû au fait qu'il lui fournissait la plupart des pellicules concernant le chanteur, mais aussi parce qu'il était, lui aussi, passé par une période un peu similaire et qu'il savait que cela n'était pas forcément facile à gérer.

Après s'être débattu quelques secondes avec son opposant afin de pouvoir rejoindre sa place initiale, le natté abandonna. Il savait que son père avait enregistré l'émission, il pourrait donc toujours se scotcher devant, une fois sa « mauvaise conscience » partie. Mais en attendant…

En attendant, il buvait chacune des paroles que son chéri amour de lui prononçait, ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard de peur que, brusquement, le poste de s'éteigne.

Il était complètement sous le charme tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua nullement les regards amusés que lui lancèrent l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Pour lui, il n'existait qu'un seul et unique être en ce moment : Heero…

Heero Yui…

Rien que l'évocation de ce nom provoquait en lui une montagne de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres.

Une foule d'émotions qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier, qu'il voulait conserver dans son cœur, et ce à tout jamais…

Bien sûr, Duo était conscient que son attachement pour ce chanteur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, pouvait paraître excessif. Et cela devait l'être sans doute…

Mais les chansons du japonais avaient été son seul contact avec le monde réel pendant près d'un an. Et, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé tout seul et complètement désorienté sur cette base militaire américaine, c'était encore cette même voix qui était venue le réconforter avec ces simples paroles…

_« Et je marche seul vers l'infini,  
__On ne peut plus conscient de ton absence.  
__Tu ne brilles plus que dans mes nuits,  
__Toi, l'ange de la déchéance… »_

Un air qui lui avait permis de ne pas complètement craquer et trouver la force de continuer à vivre. Une mélodie qui, alors, lui avait fait verser ses premières larmes depuis l'âge de trois ans…

Un refrain, qui, ancré dans sa mémoire, lui avait permis de comprendre que, toute cette histoire, n'était pas totalement de sa faute…

Un peu comme une vieille rengaine qui…

**Jin :** Duo ?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité à l'appelle de son nom, l'américain leva vers son géniteur, un regard assez confus et désolé comme à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Seulement, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y eut aucune lueur amusée dans les prunelles de son père. Juste une interrogation muette. Avant que…

**Jin :** il y a une personne qui aimerait te parler…

**Duo :** … ?

**Solo :** the phone ! Stupid Kitty !

**Duo :** I'm not a cat !

**Solo :** yeah… yeah… hurry up ! SS3

Tirant la langue à son aîné, l'américain s'échappa des bras de l'asiatique pour aller prendre le combiné que tenait toujours son père pour répliquer, non sans une note d'humeur digne de son surnom…

**Duo :** Mochi, mochi ! Duo Maxwell speaking ! I run, hide but never lie ! SS4

**Voix :** Hello… Tenshi…

**Duo :** Hee…ro ?

**Heero :** je te dérange pas, j'espère…

**Duo :** Euh… vi… nan, je… oh ! my God !

Un joli rire cristallin se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, tandis que, complètement bouleversé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, l'adolescent sentait des larmes perler à ses prunelles améthystes.

**Duo :** …si c'est un rêve…

**Heero :** « faites que, dans ce rêve, je reste à jamais… » Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin entendre ta voix, tenshi…

**Duo :** moi aussi…

FIN

* * *

Duo :…. 

Heero : ….

Sephy : Mais nan, je plaisantais ! Rangez les katana ! J'écrirai le prochain chapitre ! pff si on peut même plus rigoler…

A Suivre

* * *

SS1World Planet Movies, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris 

SS2BO Bande Originale. En gros c'est l'album de toutes les musiques tirées d'un film, d'un anime, d'un jeu vidéo ou encore une série télé.

SS3Traduction :

Duo : … ?  
Solo : le téléphone, stupide Kitty (du dessin animé du même nom)  
Duo : je ne suis pas un chat  
Solo : oui… oui… Dépêches-toi !

SS4Traduction :

Allô ! Duo Maxwell à l'appareil ! « Je cours, me cache mais ne mens jamais » (devine Maxwell)


	24. Sirop Chapitre 5

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)  
Couple : 13 + 2, le retour ! Mdr  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Homophobes s'abstenir. Quoi ? Il est trop tard pour prévenir ? Bah… tant pis…

_Blabla :_ Pensées des personnages  
« … » : Pensées des personnages aussi…

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Anaxarete : voici la suite avec un peu de retard (moi, je dis qu'il faudrait des journées de 48 heures) avec un chapitre un peu… bah, je te laisse le découvrir mdr

Sraphin : suite écrite ! (lance une potion de résurrection). Alors le pourquoi du « Pochi », c'est tout simplement parce que Duo est le cadet de la famille mais aussi toujours dans la lune. Accessoirement, c'est le nom d'une espèce de peluche dans un anime qu'il regardait quant il était enfant. Ah ! et ne meurt pas en lisant celui-ci… mdr

Shirna : le pauvre Duo, il devait être dans tout ses états ! mais pleins d'autres surprises l'attendront dans le prochain chapitre… les raisons ? suffit de lire celui-ci !

Carinad : malheureusement, pas encore de rencontre au programme mais le début du retour des démons de Duo et le come back de Treize mdr (2x13 ou 1x2 ? hum….)

angel-of-dead : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voici la suite avec le retour de pauvres personnages que l'on pensait oublié… (après tout, j'ai jamais parlé d'happy end mdr)

cici-kitty-cats : here we go ! voici un nvx chapitre avec… le retour du 2x13 ! (si, j'ai osé mdr). Il faut bien mettre un peu plus de suspense, nan , MDR

lihiel : elle arrive enfin ! avec un peu de retard (qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être encore étudiante) mais la voilà ! bonne lecture !

aishanu soma : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je vais essayer de publier un peu plus régulièrement (pas le choix, ma nouvelle beta est terrible lorsqu'il s'agit des dates) en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres

ShinNoMeg : ah ben tu risques d'être un peu déçu avec ce chapitre vu que c'est le grand retour de Treize ! et non, Duo n'a toujours pas rompu (d'ailleurs a-t-il au moins l'intention de le faire…. Hum…. Réflexion… bah je verrais ça dans le prochain chapitre)

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : pour le moment, Duo est toujours avec Treize qui ne connaît même pas Heero (sinon je ne te dis pas les crises de jalousie) mais le problème ne va pas tarder à se présenter ! (dans 2 chapitres ?). la fameuse rencontre n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, laissons à Duo le soin de récupérer de ce fameux coup de téléphone d'abord, ne ?

AkinoSabaku : avec de l'entrainement, c'est possible de faire aussi long sans être coupé, j'ai testé mdr. Mais bon, comme Heero et Duo sont trop heureux pour le moment, vais faire réapparaitre Treize, tiens… à ton avis, il va choisir lequel notre dudulle ?

Naïa : la réaction de Duo… hum…. Ça ne sera malheureusement pas pour ce chapitre ! comment, je suis cruelle ? vi et alors ? hé hé hé (au passage, comme tu n'as pas laissé ton adresse mail, je te répond ici, la saison 3 de MSL est aussi dispo sur ffnet et en est à son chapitre 10 !)

loreilaï Yuy : bah c'est si surprenant que ça d'avoir une idole qui vous téléphone à la maison ? bon d'accord… à sa place, j'aurais fait une attaque…. Je le concède… ceci dit, avec ce chapitre, j'entame le retour de Treize et de début du fameux passé de Duo… qui n'est pas des plus joyeux mais ça, je suppose que tu t'en doutais déjà

hayko Maxwell : vi, vi, je ne compte pas abandonner ! ne t'inquiète pas ! c'est juste que, comme je l'ai précisé il y a quelques temps déjà, avec mon nouveau travail, j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire et donc, les chapitres risques d'être un peu espacé (désolée). D'ailleurs voici un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Au-delà de toute espérance  
**-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de**** chocolat**

Espérance 20

* * *

Assis confortablement dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils que comportait son salon, Treize Kushrenada achevait, le plus tranquillement du monde, la lecture du dernier chapitre de « L'apprenti assassin » SS1 lorsqu'une ombre vint se placer juste devant lui, lui cachant par la même occasion, toute clarté.

**Treize :** tu n'as donc vraiment rien d'autre à faire de tes journées ?

. : laisse-moi réfléchir un instant…. Non !

Soupir…

**Treize :** Odin…

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas vécu cette même scène depuis le mois dernier ?

Il avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps de les compter…

Prenant place à ses pieds, son jeune frère le dévisagea longuement avant d'aborder la discussion sur un sujet sur lequel, il le savait déjà, ils ne partageaient absolument pas la même opinion.

**Odin :** tu ne devrais pas rester enfermé ainsi, c'est mauvais pour ton karma.

**Treize :** c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon « karma » mais il se porte très bien, merci. Par contre, si tu as envie de prendre l'air, rien ne t'oblige à rester en ma compagnie…

**Odin :** sans façon ! je préfère de loin perturber ton calme et ta tranquillité.

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait à sa place ?

**Treize :** …

Lorsque son aîné avait choisi de quitter la capitale allemande pour venir trouver refuge dans cette minuscule principauté appartenant autrefois à la Belgique, l'adolescent l'avait suivi sans aucune hésitation, laissant derrière lui parents, amis, connaissances…

Un geste qu'il n'avait pas un seul jour regretté jusqu'à présent et ce, même si, à l'époque, cela avait été loin d'être la grande entente entre eux deux.

D'ailleurs, si on lui avait prédit il y a cinq ans de cela qu'il sacrifierait tout ce qu'il avait pour partir avec cet « arrogant et insupportable » personnage, il en aurait plus que probablement ri aux éclats avant de rétorquer que les poules auraient des dents bien avant que cela ne se produise. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il était là, aujourd'hui, aux côtés de cet homme qu'il avait autrefois haï de tout son être, de toute son âme et qu'il était à présent le seul à comprendre, dont il était le seul à partager les souffrances aussi…

Cinq ans…

Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait pas imaginé tenir aussi longtemps. Cependant…

Refermant son livre non sans un soupir exaspéré, le professeur de langues germaniques porta son attention sur ce qui lui servait de frère.

Par expérience, il savait que tenter d'ignorer la présence de celui-ci revenait à tourner le dos à un dangereux prédateur. C'est pourquoi…

**Treize :** que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**Odin :** beaucoup de chose comme accepter d'aller à la piscine avec moi, aller au cinéma, me payer un voyage en Russie ou encore me raconter pourquoi tu restes enfermer gentiment à la maison alors que tu es censé avoir un copain mignon et rempli de bons sentiments à ton égard…

Pas un seul instant durant son petit discours, l'adolescent n'avait sourcillé ou quitté son vis-à-vis du regard, signe manifeste qu'il exigeait là une réponse claire et précise quant au comportement encore plus asocial que d'habitude de son très cher frère.

**Treize :** je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas mes préférences sexuelles…

**Odin :** rassure-toi, c'est bien toujours le cas ! seulement je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es là alors que tu pourrais être avec lui. Ta passion pour lui se serait-elle déjà volatilisée ?

**Treize :** dois-je te répondre que non ?

**Odin :** alors pourquoi ne lui téléphones-tu pas ?

**Treize :** il est mon étudiant, Odin…

**Odin :** ah vrai… j'avais presque oublié…. On peut dire que tu aimes la simplicité, toi. Déjà avec Caroline, c'était limite, mais là…

**Treize :** Merci de me rappeler mes erreurs…

**Odin :** Oh mais de rien ! je suis si heureux de pouvoir t'aider !

**Treize :** …

**Odin :** …

Silence…

**Odin :** de quoi as-tu peur, Treize ?

**Treize :** que veux-tu qui me fasse peur ?

**Odin :** oh, je t'en prie ! pas de ça avec moi ! ce garçon te plaît, c'est inscrit en grand sur ton visage. D'ailleurs il suffit que je te parle de lui pour que ton masque fonde comme neige au soleil !

**Treize :** …

**Odin :** ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? près de trois semaines, non ? pourtant c'est comme si la situation n'avait pas changé. Je me demande par ailleurs si vous vous êtes déjà au moins embrassé ou bien si vous en êtes resté au stade de la relation ultra platonique…

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché fameusement de son aîné, collant son front contre le sien, une lueur plus que soupçonneuse dans ses prunelles.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'intérêt que son frère portait à la gente masculine, allant même jusqu'à détruire – quoique massacrer aurait été plus correct – ces relations lorsque son partenaire se faisait trop « gluant » à son goût.

Cela n'avait jamais dérangé l'allemand outre mesure de toute façon…

Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'était différent…

Différent car, bien qu'essayant de conserver son air calme et distant, Treize ne cessait de se poser des questions.

Des questions qu'il ne se serait jamais posé auparavant…

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il accepterait cette « relation » avec un gamin, pour autant, il était juste curieux…

Curieux de connaître ce que cet étudiant pouvait avoir de si spécial pour parvenir à changer son iceberg de frère.

**Odin :** alors ?

**Treize :** alors quoi ?

**Odin :** vous êtes vous déjà embrassés ou pas du tout ?

**Treize :** en quoi ça te regarde ?

**Odin :** rohhh, fais pas le timide, c'est pas comme si j'allais aller le crier sur les toits ! comme si j'allais me vanter que mon frère se tape un mec…

**Treize :** je me « le tape » pas !

**Odin :** woé, woé… mais ça arrivera bien un jour, non ?

Bien que fataliste, le ton se voulait aussi inquisiteur. Il voulait savoir…

Savoir jusqu'où le brun serait prêt à aller !

Mais seul un soupir résigné lui répondit…

**Treize :** on en est pas encore là, rassure-toi…

**Odin :** mais ça ne te dérangerait pas

**Treize :** je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas encore songé à aller aussi loin. Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, ça ne fait que trois semaines !

Trois semaines déjà…

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils auraient pu tenir aussi longtemps dans de telles conditions et pourtant…

Pourtant bien qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver que lors de courts instants, leur couple était toujours là.

Une situation qu'il n'aurait cru possible à la base de part le nombre de sacrifices qu'il avait imposés au natté et malgré cela…

**Odin :** il te manque ?

Sourire…

**Treize :** un peu, oui… il a beaucoup de conversation pour un « gamin » !

**Odin :** ah ? il aurait donc un autre intérêt que d'être sexy ?

**Treize :** …

**Odin :** tu as une photo ?

**Treize :** …je ne vois strictement pas à quoi ça va te servir de savoir à quoi il ressemble….

**Odin :** tsss ! à beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, grand frère… alors, tu files ?

**Treize :** _Quel sale gosse ! _

Sachant très bien que son cadet ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu le visage de « l'heureux élu », le professeur sortit de son portefeuille la photo prise la semaine dernière et la lui tendit.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, il serait amené à discuter « mec » avec quelqu'un comme lui et encore moins qu'il lui ferait la morale !

Mais n'y avait-il pas déjà tellement de choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais osé songer avant son départ de Berlin ?

Observant attentivement le cliché, l'adolescent eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant la personne aux côtés de son frère.

« Se peut-il que… »

Il devait en avoir le cœur net avant qu'il ne tombe réellement amoureux de lui et que tout ne recommence…

**Odin :** au faite, Zinou, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment il s'appelait…

**Treize :** vraiment ?

Comme cinq ans auparavant lorsque…

**Treize :** il s'appelle Duo… Duo Maxwell…

**Odin :** Maxwell ? pas très belge comme nom…

Se serait-il trompé ?

**Treize :** … il est américain…

**Odin :** ça ne fait pas très américain non plus….

**Treize :** …

Il avait pourtant cru que…

**Odin :** _je dois commencer à devenir parano… je ne vois que ça…_

**Treize :** satisfait ?

**Odin :** … je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt mignon pour un mec… enfin c'est pas mon genre… n'empêche que je me demande ce qu'un ricain peut venir faire dans un trou aussi paumé qu'ici…

**Treize :** peut être parce que son père n'est autre qu'un certain « Jin Maxwell » ?

L'allemand avait volontairement insisté sur le prénom du mannequin, en sachant pertinemment l'effet que cela produirait sur son cadet…

**Odin :** SERIEUX !

**Treize :** hum…

**Odin :** mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !

**Treize :** … tu ne me l'as pas demandé… (….)

**Odin :** c'est la seule signature qu'il me manque dans mon book !

En quittant Berlin pour le suivre, l'adolescent n'avait pas seulement dû renoncer à sa famille et ses amis mais aussi à son plus grand rêve : pouvoir un jour défiler au côté de son idole SS2 de toujours !

Un sacrifice qui avait dû énormément lui coûter et que, pourtant, il ne laissait pas transparaître…

**Odin :** dis, tu le revois quand ?

**Treize :** tu parles de qui, là ?

**Odin :** de ta chose, bien entendu ! j'ai dû mal à croire qu'ils sont père et fils mais bon… il pourra toujours se rendre utile à quelque chose…

**Treize :** … (sans commentaire). Je trouve, qu'au contraire, ils se ressemblent énormément.

**Odin :** … (…)

Plaçant une seconde photo entre les mains de son cadet, le professeur attendit sa réaction avant que…

**Odin :** Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

**Treize :** ... elle a été prise mercredi…

**Odin :** Oo c'est pas possible ! on ne peut pas autant changer sur deux clichés ! Attendant une seconde ? tu as bien dit mercredi ?

**Treize :** hum…

**Odin :** mais elle a été prise dans le parc, non ?

**Treize :** hum…

**Odin :** mais c'est bourré de monde l'après-midi !

**Treize :** …. À ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a autant de différence entre les deux photos ?

L'adolescent regarda tour à tour les deux images. Sur la première, il n'y voyait qu'un garçon plus jeune que lui dans un uniforme marine qui souriait à l'objectif. Certes, il faisait plus mature que son âge mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la seconde photographie !

L'ensemble imposé par l'établissement scolaire y avait été troqué contre un pantalon noir plus moulant que la décence ne l'aurait permis et un pull large bordeaux lui tombant au niveau des épaules, mettant à découvert un débardeur – plus que probablement court – de couleur ébène lui aussi.

Mais surtout…

**Odin : **_ses yeux…_

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent. Duo et Sion ne faisaient qu'un…

A suivre

* * *

SS1Bouquin de Robin Hobb que je recommande fortement ! 

SS2À croire que tout le monde a une idole dans cette histoire…


	25. Sirop Chapitre 6

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)  
Couple : Aucun  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Homophobes s'abstenir. Quoi ? Il est trop tard pour prévenir ? Bah… tant pis…

« … » : Pensées des personnages

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Lihiel : encore avec plus de retard que le chapitre précédent, voici un nouveau chapitre avec…. Les réponses concernant l'identité de Sion seront dans le prochain ! Pour cette fois, on continue dans les malheurs de la famille Maxwell…

Lily.B : arggg ! (horrifiée devant cette constatation) je t'ai vraiment oublié ! j'suis désolée ! sorry ! sorry ! sorry ! Je te dédicacerais le prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! Sinon, pour cette fois, nous avons droit à un début de drama… (et non, j'ai aucun remord)

AkinoSabaku : hum… Duo ça sera pour le prochain chapitre… pour celui-ci, ai prévu un peu, beaucoup de drama pour changer…

Loreilaï Yuy : on prononce avec des « s » ! pour les réponses à tes questions, ils seront dans le prochain chapitre ! par contre je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, un peu de mal à combiner fic et boulot ces derniers temps mdr. Mais bon, comme ma beta a décidé de squatter chez moi pour faire avancer la fic plus vite, nul doute que, dès mercredi ou jeudi, la suite apparaisse sur le site ! Bisous à toi et merci pour ton soutien sur mes fics ! (si ça te rassure, je m'ai pas fini toute la saga non plus de l'assassin royale, mais j'adore le fou…)

Hayko Maxwell : ding dong ! voici un petit chapitre ! et un !

aishanu soma : bah pourquoi tout le monde pose la même question ? bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je donnerais des explications dans le prochain chapitre. Pour celui-ci, ns allons nous attarder sur la petite famille Maxwell…

mogyoda : yep, vraiment pas facile à choisir mais bon, je suis sur qu'il finira par faire le bon choix !

fisae : alors un début de réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre… le reste viendra dans le suivant (tout ce qui concerne Sion). En espérant que cette histoire t'intéressa toujours ! kisu !

ShinNoMeg : hum… pas de Heero dans ce chapitre mais bien Duo… enfin… si l'on veut… (reste assez sceptique)

cici-kitty-cats : pas vraiment de couples dans ce chapitre mais assez de drama… et encore du drama… c'est qu'il a pas toujours eu une vie facile notre dudulle !

* * *

Au-delà de toute espérance  
**-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat**

Espérance 21

* * *

Bien que l'émission de variété se soit terminée depuis plus d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le cadet de la famille Maxwell n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant d'un air rêveur le petit écran désormais éteint, et ce pour le plus grand malheur de l'asiatique sur les genoux duquel il était toujours confortablement installé !

**Solo :** tu veux que je te débarrasse de Pochi ?

**Wufei :** j'avoue que la tentation de te répondre « oui » est grande, seulement…

Les deux adolescents posèrent alors leur regard sur Duo qui ne devait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était devenu le principal centre de discussion.

C'était dans des moments semblables qu'ils s'en voulaient tous de l'avoir laissé seul là-bas, livré à lui-même, mais aussi…

**Helen :** vous n'avez pas fini de tirer ces mines d'enterrements ? que va penser Lucas à présent ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux garçons se confondirent platement en excuses, avant d'aborder un sujet d'ordre plus général.

De leur côté, les adultes n'en menaient pas vraiment large et restaient attentifs à la moindre réaction de la part du natté.

**Li :** prend-t-il toujours ses médicaments ?

**Helen :** non… il les a arrêtés, il y a quelque temps déjà. Il disait que ça le faisait encore plus dormir que d'habitude….

**Li :** ne serait-ce pas mieux s'il les reprenait pour un moment, mais à moindre dose ? du moins jusqu'à ce que les examens soient terminés ?

**Helen :** c'est ce que tout le monde pense ici, mais Jin…

Avec un soupir inquiet, la mère de famille se tourna légèrement pour voir quelle serait la réaction de son époux.

Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient passés à la cuisine et cela l'inquiétait grandement.

**Jin :** … je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

**Li :** mais ce genre de « problème » arrive de plus en plus fréquemment, non ?

**Jin :** cela lui arrivait déjà avec les médicaments…

**Li :** peut-être mais au moins, lorsqu'il les prend, on sait comment y remédier tandis que là, non !

Le plus grand silence accueillit les déclarations de la mère de Wufei. Tous savaient pertinemment qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Cependant…

**Jin :** je veux lui faire confiance, Li…

**Li :** je sais, mais…

**Lucas :** Li…

D'un geste tendre, le professeur s'empara de la main de sa fiancée et la serra un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

**Lucas :** je comprends que tu sois inquiète pour ton filleul, mais, pour te dire la vérité, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Jin. En raison de ses nombreux effets secondaires, ce médicament est interdit de prescription à des mineurs, mais le cas de Duo était si difficile et délicat que nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue strictement médical, il serait souhaitable qu'il continue sa thérapie mais d'un point de vue humain…

**Helen :** … tu nous déconseillerais d'insister ?

**Lucas :** je ne déconseille rien du tout. Je veux juste lui éviter de refaire une rechute ou encore de devenir dépendant de ses cachets.

**Li :** mais combien de chances a-t-il réellement de sortir de cette spirale infernale ?

**Lucas :** je ne peux malheureusement pas apporter de réponse concrète à cette question. En toute honnêteté, lorsqu'il a été amené dans mon service, je ne pensais pas qu'il en ressortirait vivant…

Non…

Il n'avait pas songé une seule fois que ce petit bout si fragile et délicat puisse un jour se remettre à parler, marcher ou courir avant de l'avoir aperçu ce jour-là sur le toit de l'hôpital…

D'ailleurs personne n'y avait songé, pas même ses proches…

Seul Jin avait semblé conserver un espoir secret, mais ce dernier s'était amenuisé au fil des heures et des jours qu'il avait passés au chevet de son cadet.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ?

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Duo, c'était entouré d'une immense flaque carmine, les yeux dans le vague et confortablement blotti dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, ne voulait pas le lâcher et ne cessait de répéter que tout était de sa faute, entièrement sa faute !

Des images qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier…

Il avait fallu toute la patience et la délicatesse de Wufei pour que l'adolescent consente à lui confier son cadet. Un calme dont beaucoup d'adultes seraient incapables de faire preuve. Mais surtout…

De la solidarité, de la compassion, de la tendresse…

Autant de sentiments qui se dégageaient de chacune des personnes présentes et qui n'avaient pas laissé indifférents les secouristes dépêchés sur les lieux en sa compagnie.

Sa première intervention, il avait dû l'effectuer dans la chambre d'ami afin de stabiliser l'état de son patient. Outre les nombreuses entailles profondes que ce dernier portait de part et d'autre de ses poignets, ce fut cette immense cicatrice qu'il avait au niveau des hanches qui l'avait choqué.

Il n'avait pu se la faire seul et, à en juger par les réactions de sa famille, son cas semblait bien plus grave qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer…

Bien plus, en effet…

Amener en section de soins intensifs, tout espoir de voir le brun ouvrir à nouveau les yeux avait été réduit à néant en moins d'une semaine.

D'ailleurs, il ne survivait qu'avec l'aide d'une machine des plus sophistiquées, que l'hôpital avait emprunté à un Institut de Recherche basé aux USA.

Il n'aurait dû y avoir aucun espoir, et pourtant…

**Jin :** je préfère le voir ainsi que dans un lit…

**Helen :** Jin…

**Jin :** si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Duo représentait énormément pour lui et certainement bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Le coma de son fils avait d'ailleurs été la principale cause de sa retraite inattendue du monde de la mode. Car, même s'il vénérait sa profession, rien ne pouvait surpasser l'attention et l'amour qu'il portait à cette petite boule brune, qui venait à chaque fois trouver refuge dans ses bras quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Duo avait toujours été et était toujours son trésor, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans la vie. A un point tel qu'il arrivait à sa femme d'en être jalouse.

Seulement comment pouvait-elle réellement lui en tenir rigueur après tout ce que ce petit bout d'homme avait vécu ?

**Helen :** Li, Lucas, je suis vraiment navrée… même s'il le montre pas, il s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour Duo et…

**Li :** tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Helen. Nous savons tous ici à quel point la situation est difficile à gérer pour vous et d'autant plus pour Jin… c'est lui qui a le plus perdu dans toute cette affaire…

En plus de voir sa progéniture se détruire petit à petit sans rien pouvoir y faire, il avait également dû sacrifier son meilleur ami, et aussi son frère.

Autant de malheureux événements qui s'étaient enchaînés les uns à la suite des autres pour aboutir à…

**Li :** tu veux que je lui parle ?

**Helen :** non, ça ira…. Il faut juste attendre que Duo revienne sur terre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

**Lucas :** … je vais voir s'il n'existe pas une méthode alternative aux médicaments.

le transformer en peluche intelligente, c'est pas plus efficace ?

**Helen :** Solo ? tu n'étais pas avec Wufei ?

**Solo :** et je le suis toujours…

Faisant un pas sur le côté, l'adolescent s'écarta suffisamment du passage pour laisser son ami rentrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

**Li :** vous en avez fait quoi ?

**Wufei :** non, je ne l'ai pas tué, si ça peut te rassurer. Il est au téléphone.

**Helen :** au téléphone ?

Très peu de personnes appelaient Duo en dehors de la famille, aussi cela ne manqua pas d'étonner toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**Solo :** hum… Dad est venu le chercher. Visiblement il y a quelqu'un qui souhaitait lui parler.

**Wufei :** on en sait pas plus, car on s'est fait méchamment jeter en dehors du salon. Alors on vient squatter.

**Helen :** et…

**Solo :** je l'ai vu partir dans le jardin avec un paquet de cigarettes… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**Li :** rien de bien grave…

**Solo :** ah…

Mais l'atmosphère des plus tendues qui régnait dans la pièce ne plaidait pas vraiment en faveur de leurs parents. Aussi, après s'être concertés d'un regard, les deux complices décidèrent de détendre l'ambiance à leur façon.

Aussi prirent-ils place autour de la table et, se servant généreusement des gâteaux qui s'y trouvaient, entamèrent leur petite discussion…

**Wufei :** dis…

**Solo :** hum ?

**Wufei :** à ton avis, c'est qui ?

**Solo :** hum… tu me poses une colle, là… Tu penses qu'il a quelqu'un en vu ?

**Wufei :** il oserait pas me tromper !

**Solo :** bah, tu sais, avec la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui….

**Helen :** Wufei, Solo ! Vous n'avez pas un peu fini ? tout le monde va réellement finir par penser que vous êtes ensemble !

**Solo :** pour ce que ça change… la seule chose qu'il manque à Feifei c'est de porter le nom de Maxwell

**Wufei :** hey ! Pourquoi je devrais porter le nom de Maxwell ? Duo peut très bien porter celui de Chang !

**Solo :** avoue que Wufei Maxwell sonne beaucoup mieux que Duo Chang, non ?

**Wufei :** je t'accorde le point mais…

**Li :** attendez une petite minute ! qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « il ne lui manque plus que le nom de Maxwell » ?

**Solo :** pff et moi qui te croyait à la page… aie ! aie ! aie ! j'ai rien dit, tante Li !

**Li :** …. (trad. : explications)

**Solo :** bah, ils ont déjà fait tttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnntttt de choses ensemble que…

**Helen :** Solo !

**Solo :** ben quoi, c'est elle qui a voulu savoir !

**Lucas :** …

**Li :** …

**Helen :** …

**Solo,** _mode content de lui_ : …

**Li :** Wufei…. Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une petite discussion tous les deux…

**Helen :** et nous aussi, Solo…. Je serais assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu lui « apprendre »….

**Wufei :** oh, il n'avait pas besoin de nous pour ça…. Aie ! aie ! aie !

**Li :** ça suffit avec vos suppositions vaseuses ! Mon Duo n'est pas comme ça !

mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd…

**Helen :** Jin ?

**Jin :** je vais faire un tour avec Duo. Ne nous attendez pas pour souper…

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, une petite tête brune fit son apparition juste derrière lui en murmurant simplement…

**Duo :** veux voir la mer…

* * *

A suivre 


	26. Sirop Chapitre 7

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)  
Couple : 1+2  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.  
Les paroles en italiques centrées sont les paroles de la chanson d'Heero mais aussi ma propriété exclusive ! Qu'une seule personne ose y toucher sans mon accord et je lui lance un shinigami aux trousses !

Notes de l'auteur :  
Homophobes s'abstenir. Quoi ? Il est trop tard pour prévenir ? Bah… tant pis…  
« … » : Pensées des personnages

* * *

**ATTENTION !**

Pas de réponses aux reviews dans ce chapitres  
(désolée, je les rajouterais dans le prochain...)

* * *

Au-delà de toute espérance  
**-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de chocolat**

_« Si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve,  
__Alors faites que, dans ce rêve, je reste à jamais… »_

**Espérance** **22  
**

* * *

Blotti dans les bras de Wufei, toute mon attention était portée sur cette divine silhouette que je pouvais observer à loisir à travers l'écran plat de la télévision.

Heero Yui…

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir, lui parler ou encore l'effleurer…

Le ton de sa voix grave, mais au son des plus mélodieux, a le don de me transporter dans un monde où plus rien d'autre que lui n'existe, un espace sans souffrance, sans tracas aussi.

Un univers n'existant que pour et à travers lui…

Lui dont les chansons m'ont permis de m'en sortir jusqu'ici, m'ont permis de rester un tant soit peu moi-même, malgré toutes les épreuves qui ont traversé ma vie de manière inattendue et fulgurante…

_« Oh toi mon Ange, mon Obscurité,  
__Toi vers qui se dirigent mes pensées  
__Dis-moi à quoi me sert encore d'exister  
__Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés »_

Combien de fois n'ai-je pas fredonné ce couplet, seul dans cette chambre noire, m'accrochant désespéremment à la vie alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de mon être…

A cette époque, je voulais mourir, disparaître de la surface de la terre à jamais, tellement j'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenu, de ce qu'on m'avait obligé à être.

Oui, je voulais mourir…

Mourir pour pouvoir oublier cette peine, cette douleur qui habitait mon âme et chaque parcelle de mon corps et qui l'habite toujours en ce moment…

La peur de voir un nouveau jour se lever, de devoir, une nouvelle fois, contempler dans le miroir cet être abject que j'étais devenu en si peu de temps…

Je me haïssais…

Pour être devenu ce que j'étais, pour ne pas oser me révolter ou encore en parler…

Pour ne pas avoir pu proférer ces simples paroles…

« Papa, je veux rentrer… »

Des mots si simples que je ne pouvais prononcer de peur que l'on me regarde comme un paria, que l'on me juge pour ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'avais commis.

C'est pourquoi je suis resté si longtemps là-bas, me détestant chaque jour davantage, n'attendant que la noirceur de la nuit pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes larmes.

« Un Maxwell ne peut se montrer faible… »

Surtout lorsqu'il est responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive, comme ce fut mon cas. Son seul salut est dans le silence.

« Un Maxwell ne pleure pas… »

Du moins pas ouvertement…

Alors je me cache…

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je me suis toujours caché pour pleurer. Me repliant totalement sur moi-même et m'interrogeant sur mes erreurs, sur mes péchés…

_« Je marche seul vers l'infini,  
__On ne peut plus conscient de ton absence.  
__Tu ne brilles plus que dans mes nuits,  
__Toi, l'Ange de la Déchéance… »_

Déchu, maudit, dégoûtant, répugnant et n'ayant pas le droit de vivre…

Voilà ce que je ressentais à cette époque…

Chaque matin lorsque je me levais, j'évitais de me regarder dans la glace, me débarbouillant rapidement avant de préparer le petit déjeuner et d'attendre gentiment dans un coin que l'on ait besoin de moi.

Si j'étais suffisamment sage, Rei me permettait d'écouter un peu de musique sinon, je devais attendre qu'il fasse nuit…

Qu' « il » soit parti et que tout soit fini… jusqu'au lendemain…

Avant que tout ne recommence, que je me déteste encore un peu plus…

Que je ne tente encore de quitter ce monde en me coupant les veines, en avalant des médicaments ou en utilisant l'arme qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la chambre.

Chose que je n'ai jamais réussie jusqu'à ce jour…

Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si je manquais cruellement de volonté, que du contraire !

Je voulais vraiment disparaître…

Vraiment….

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il est réellement apparu dans ma vie…

_« Mes Ténèbres, mon Péché,  
__Toi, âme sombre, qui t'apprête à t'envoler  
__Entends le son de ma voix  
__Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, juste cette fois »_

Ce jour-là, la « petite visite quotidienne » s'était assez mal passée, me laissant trois côtes cassées et de nombreux hématomes sur l'ensemble de mon corps fragilisé par le régime quotidien que je m'imposais.

Pour cette raison, j'avais eu le droit de rester dans sa chambre. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il est venu me trouver…

Arborant son air énigmatique, il est venu s'asseoir tout près de moi et m'a tendu une enveloppe avant de me caresser tendrement les cheveux un court instant et de quitter la pièce en m'enfermant à double tour.

Un instant que je n'oublierai jamais…

Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur dessus, juste un simple cachet que je ne connaissais pas et auquel je n'avais prêté aucune attention sur le moment, trop curieux d'en connaître le contenu.

D'habitude, Rei ouvrait toujours mon courrier. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas fait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Mais il est trop tard pour l'interroger de toute façon. De là où il se trouve aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait me répondre…

Mes mains étant engourdies, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir cette lettre inattendue mais la surprise n'en fut que plus belle, je crois.

Je me souviens avoir passé mes doigts sur les contours de son visage qui semblait ne sourire que pour moi ; cherchant à m'imprégner du moindre de ses traits comme si j'avais eu peur que sa photo ne disparaisse brusquement.

Je ne voulais y croire….

Non, je ne parvenais pas à y croire…

Heero…

Heero Yui, la personne que j'admirais le plus au monde, venait de m'écrire à moi, Duo Maxwell, un pauvre adolescent qui était en train de gâcher son existence de la façon la plus minable que se soit !

J'avais beau me dire que les garçons, ça ne pleurait pas, les larmes ne voulaient cesser de couler le long de mes joues.

Heero…

Sans ta réponse, que serais-je devenu, où serais-je aujourd'hui ?

As-tu conscience de l'importance que tu as pris à mes yeux ?

Sans toi…

Sans toi…

Je me souviens avoir été totalement incapable de lire la lettre qui l'accompagnait. C'était Rei qui avait dû le faire à ma place ; me laissant pleurer contre son épaule pour la première et dernière fois…

Un garçon, ça ne pleure pas…

C'est ce qu'il m'avait enseigné et, pourtant, ce jour-là, il ne m'en tint pas rigueur. Se contentant de prononcer, tel un murmure, ces lignes qui m'étaient adressées et dont je me souviens encore aujourd'hui.

Elles disaient…

_« Tenshi,_

_J'espère que cette réponse n'arrivera pas trop tard et que, malgré toute la souffrance que cela doit impliquer, tu fasses toujours parti de ce monde. Si tel n'était pas le cas et que cette lettre devait m'être retournée, je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer à chanter._

_Cela peut te paraître égoïste, surtout au vu du traitement quotidien que tu dois endurer chaque jour, seulement je pense qu'il serait tout à fait immoral pour moi de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer ma carrière alors que je n'aurais pu empêcher un être cher de commettre un tel acte. Car, à mes yeux, tu es plus que ce « premier fan » ; tu es cette personne qui, à travers de simples mots, parvient à me redonner du courage à chaque fois que je perds espoir, que je crois que tout est terminé._

_Je ne t'écris pas cela pour que tu te sentes coupable de quoique ce soit ou que tu aies encore plus de remords sur la conscience qu'en ce moment mais juste pour que te dire que, si tu te sens incapable de vivre pour toi, alors, je t'en prie, fais-le pour ceux qui croient en toi._

_Plus que quiconque, je veux croire en toi, Duo. Croire en ce garçon sensible et délicat qui prend la peine de m'écrire tout les mois. Croire que, même si la vie est difficile, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue… Croire, qu'un jour, on pourra se rencontrer et rigoler ensemble de nos actes stupides et de tout ce temps perdu…_

_Je veux croire en toi, Duo… Alors vis ! Vis pour que nos efforts respectifs ne soient pas inutiles mais surtout…_

_Vis pour moi…_

_Heero »_

Vivre pour lui…

Une requête que beaucoup jugeraient égoïste et, peut-être est-ce le cas. Seulement, pour moi, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller de l'avant, de croire que, moi aussi, je possédais un futur, tout aussi pénible qu'il pouvait être, j'en avais un !

Vivre pour quelqu'un…

C'était la première fois que l'on me demandait cela. C'était la première fois qu'une personne me jugeait assez bonne à ces yeux pour prononcer de telles paroles.

Vivre pour Heero…

Cela…

Cela, je pouvais le faire !

D'ailleurs, ne le fais-je pas toujours à l'heure actuelle ?

Heero…

Mon idole, mon étoile, ma lumière…

Tu occupes l'ensemble de mes pensées depuis près de deux ans et demi à présent et, quoique puisse en penser mes amis et ma famille, les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont bien plus que de la simple adoration.

Je t'aime…

Peut-être de manière un peu trop possessive, un peu trop innocente aussi. Mais les émotions que je ressens sont néanmoins sincères et profondes.

Je ne rêve que de ce moment où l'on pourra finalement se rencontrer, se parler, se sourire aussi…

Tu me l'as promis, tu t'en rappelles ?

Comment aurais-tu pu l'oublier vu le mal que tu t'es donné pour organiser ce concert ici, dans cette petite principauté.

D'ailleurs je me demande si quelqu'un n'a pas trouvé cela étrange dans ton entourage. Après tout qui aurait l'idée de débuter une tournée dans un endroit pareil, hein ?

Concentrant mon attention sur le petit écran, je vois ce journaliste s'approcher devant toi en prononçant ces paroles, cette chanson que tu avais écrite pour moi.

Je vois à la mine surprise qu'affichent les autres personnes présentes qu'aucune n'avait envisagé cette hypothèse.

Intérieurement, cela me fait sourire.

Ce Yamato a vraiment dû passer de longues heures à étudier tes chansons pour pouvoir en arriver à une telle conclusion, tu ne le penses pas ?

J'espère seulement que cela ne te causera pas d'ennuis à l'avenir. Je ne voudrais pas susciter de problèmes, tu sais.

Je sens Wufei resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille. Il a vraiment peur que je ne passe à travers l'écran ou quoi ?

Remarque, à sa place, je serais comme lui…

Qu'il ne relâche que trente secondes son attention et hop ! Je m'envolerais tout droit vers l'écran plasma et à moi MON Heero ! hé hé….

Ne me regardez pas comme ça avec des regards horrifiés, je ne suis qu'un pauvre adolescent rempli d'hormones, moi !

Bon…

J'exagère peut-être un peu…

L'ancien Duo cherchant toutes les trente secondes à se jeter par la fenêtre a disparu par une belle matinée d'hiver il y a deux ans, cédant momentanément sa place à une mystérieuse inconnue qui a fait les choux gras de toute la presse européenne spécialisée ou non.

Une idée absurde de papa, of course !

Seul un Maxwell peut avoir une idée aussi osée que celle-là.

D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, il n'a vraiment pas manqué de culot sur ce coup. Comment a-t-il pu m'obliger à porter des vêtements aussi féminins pendant toute une journée !

Maman a manqué de l'assassiner lorsqu'elle a vu les clichés que l'on avait pris. Elle d'habitude si calme et si posée…

Il a fallu que je porte une nouvelle fois ces vêtements totalement ridicules pour qu'elle accepte de nous croire…

Je lui dois beaucoup à mon Daddy.

C'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il a pris sa retraite et s'est lancé dans la publicité, même si cela, il ne me l'avouera jamais.

Ce qu'il peut être têtu des fois ! Un peu comme moi, je suppose….

Wuffy m'a dit qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé et ne parvenait pas à se pardonner de ne rien avoir remarqué. Faut dire que je suis assez bon comédien lorsque je m'y mets et l'inquiéter était bien la dernière chose que je voulais à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent. J'ai Feifei et Solo à mes côtés et Heero dans mon cœur…

Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je trouvais ce type fabuleux, divinement beau et sexy ?

Oui ?

Ah… désolé….

C'est juste que…

**Jin :** Duo ?

Réagissant automatiquement à l'appel de mon nom, je remarque que l'émission a dû se terminer depuis un moment déjà et que tout les regards se sont fixés sur moi.

Visiblement, je m'étais une nouvelle fois perdu sur mon petit nuage. A croire qu'il y a des mauvaises manies que l'on ne perd pas facilement !

Contrairement à d'habitude, le regard de mon père est des plus sérieux. Un peu comme l'était celui de Rei lorsqu'il avait à m'annoncer quelque chose de très important.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de regards…

**Jin :** il y a une personne qui aimerait te parler…

**Duo :** … ?

**Solo :** the phone ! Stupid Kitty !

**Duo :** I'm not a cat !

**Solo :** yeah… yeah… hurry up !

Le téléphone ?

Qui aurait la stupide idée de vouloir m'appeler ?

Treize ?

J'en doute fort. Ce n'est absolument pas son genre et papa n'aurait pas eu ce genre de réaction. Dans ce cas qui d'autre ?

A part Wufei et Solo, je ne fréquente guère de monde, pour ne pas dire quasiment personne…

Bah, je suppose que si je vais vers cet engin de la mort que le commun des mortels s'entête à baptiser téléphone, j'aurais la réponse, non ?

Avec souplesse et agilité – je suis quand même premier de classe en gym – je m'échappe des bras de mon Feifei d'amour – Rohhhh heureusement qu'il ne m'entend pas penser ! Je me serais déjà fait embrocher – tirant la langue au passage à mon très cher frère avant de prendre le combiné et de débiter ma phrase fétiche d'une traite.

**Duo :** Mochi, mochi ! Duo Maxwell speaking ! I run, hide but never lie !

Et pas un seul mot de français dans tout cela…

Bah, si la personne à l'autre bout ne comprend pas ce que je raconte, elle peut toujours raccrocher, rien ne l'oblige à me parler après tout !

Dire que je faisais un si joli rêve – oui, je rêve en étant éveillé, ça vous pose un problème ! – dans lequel mon idole me disait…

Hello… Tenshi…

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que….

Stop, Duo, ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive, tu dois encore être dans ton rêve et, bientôt, Wufei te secouera comme un prunier en te demandant de dégager de ses genoux car il voudrait se lever pour prendre le thé, pas vrai ?

…

Pas vrai ?

Et m…… ! J'arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même !

Et si j'essaie de me pincer, vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

Woé bon, ça risque de faire mal…

Respire, Duo…

Respire…

Et lance-toi….

**Duo :** Hee…ro ?

Rahhhhh ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

Comme si Mon Heero d'amour à moi allait me téléphoner, hein ?

…

Dad ! Help !

I'm going crazy !

Je veux pas que l'on m'interne ! Please !

**Heero :** je te dérange pas, j'espère…

Argeuh ?

STOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP !

Il n'a pas démenti ? Oo

Ça voudrait dire que….

…

…

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn !

…

…

**Duo :** Euh… vi… nan, je…

Je fais quoi ?

Je fais quoi ?

Argggg ! mes neurones sont littéralement en train de flamber ! mais où est passé daddy, hein ? il est pas censé m'aider dans ces cas-là ?

Papa, je fais quoi, please !

J'ai l'amour de ma vie au téléphone et…

**Duo :** oh ! my God !

Mais pourquoi je me mets à pleurer ?

Je devrais être heureux, non ?

Ce n'est pas un rêve, non ?

Non ?

Parce que si tel était le cas….

**Duo :** …si c'est un rêve…

Si tel était le cas alors…

**Heero :** « Faites que, dans ce rêve, je reste à jamais… »

My God !

Je ne rêve pas !

Je ne rêve pas !

**Heero :** Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin entendre ta voix, Tenshi…

**Duo :** moi aussi…

Moi aussi, Mon Etoile, Ma Lumière…

Moi aussi…

« Boys don't cry…. »

C'est ce que Rei m'a toujours dit, c'est un précepte que j'ai toujours suivi…

Mais pour toi…

Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout oublier et à essayer de tout recommencer…

Pour toi…

**Duo :** je peux parler un peu avec toi ?

Bien sûr, ça prendra un peu de temps et ça risque d'être assez difficile.

Seulement, avec toi à mes côtés…

**Heero :** à ton avis ?

Avec toi à mes côtés….

Je sais que je pourrais y arriver…

* * *

A Suivre 


	27. Annonce

Annonce !

Hello tout le monde !

Ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas entendu parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Du moins pas encore…

Mais j'ai déménagé en Ecosse il y a deux mois et, malheureusement, j'ai tout le mal du monde pour réussir a avoir internet chez moi…

Donc je vous rassure tout de suite :

NON, JE N'ARRETE PAS L'ECRITURE NI AUCUNE DE MES HISTOIRES EN COURS !

J'attends juste d'avoir ma connexion internet pour pouvoir les publier.

Kisu

Sephy

Qui est prête a n'importe quoi pour récupérer une connexion…


	28. Sirop Chapitre 8

Saga : Au-delà de toute espérance  
Titre : Au sirop et coulis de chocolat (saison 2)  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Romance (il paraît) / AU / CO (no comment please)  
Couple : léger 1+2 avec beaucoup de 2+Jin….  
Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres, vi. Je me réserve aussi le droit de m'approprier leur personnalité.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Homophobes s'abstenir. Quoi ? Il est trop tard pour prévenir ? Bah… tant pis…

« … » : Pensées des personnages  
**Blabla :** Voix off

* * *

**Notes de dernière minute de l'auteur :** ... (...) euh... bouh ? eh vi, j'suis encore vivante (dommage pour les personnes qui espéraient le contraire) et qui dit toujours vivante dit aussi que je reprends mes fics là où je les ais arrêté (toujours pour le plus grandmalheur de ces mêmes personnes).  
Pour ce qui est des RAR, FFnet ne les autorisant plus dans les chapitres et n'ayant absolument pas compris le nouveau système (y a quelqu'un d'assez sympa pour me fournir le mode d'emploi ?), je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à celles que vous m'avez laissée. Cependant à l'avenir j'y répondrais par mail ou par le nouveau système (si quelqu'un m'explique comment ça marche).  
Donc un grand merci à **Lorelai Yui, Hayko Maxwell, Aishanu Soma, Laura Kaede, Llily.B, Obscura, Trichou, Drudrue** pour vos reviews

* * *

**  
**

**Au-delà de toute espérance  
****-  
****Au sirop et coulis  
****de****chocolat

* * *

**

**« Si l'amour naît de la douleur et de la souffrance,  
Alors je peux l'affirmer au monde entier :  
Je t'aime…  
Je t'aime plus que l'on ne saura jamais t'aimer… »**

Espérance 23

* * *

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, le regard fixant un point vide se trouvant à l'horizon, Duo tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique qui envahissait petit à petit son être, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à chaque instant de cette mer qui faisait naître en lui tant de douleur… 

Mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix ?

Fermant un court instant les yeux, l'adolescent repassa en revue la discussion qui avait motivé sa décision.

Ces paroles échangées, cette étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de son corps lorsqu'il lui avait demandé…

_« Tenshi, crois-tu au coup de foudre ? »_

Jamais il ne l'avait entendu aussi sérieux, aussi profond aussi…

Un coup de foudre entre deux êtres que tout était voué à séparer, qui étaient censés ne jamais pouvoir se rencontrer et qui cependant…

_« Si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici… »_

S'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici…

C'était en grande partie parce qu'ils avaient une confiance quasi aveugle l'un dans l'autre…

Ils ne se permettaient pas de juger ni même de donner une opinion concrète…

Ils se contentaient d'être là…

D'être simplement là l'un pour l'autre…

**Duo :**_peut-il réellement exister une relation aussi tendancieuse et pure à la fois ?_

C'était pour obtenir la réponse à cette question que l'américain avait demandé à son père de bien vouloir l'emmener jusqu'à la mer…

Cette mer qui représentait sa source de désespoir mais aussi…

_« Parce que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher, j'aimerais… »_

Dans le plus grand silence, le publicitaire parqua sa voiture non loin de la jetée avant d'attendre que son fils n'esquisse le premier geste vers l'extérieur.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce qui avait motivé leur cadet dans cette démarche, seulement le simple fait que leur petite boule brune se soit adressée à lui plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner dans ce « pèlerinage », lui suffisait amplement pour détourner au loin toutes les craintes qu'il avait emmagasinées, lors de sa discussion avec son épouse.

Duo avait été et était toujours sa plus grande fierté…

Bien sûr, il aimait également Solo, et Wufei aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pareil…

Il s'était toujours senti très proche du natté et ce bien avant cet accident qui avait chamboulé toute leur vie…

**Jin :**_Rei… pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à ce moment-là ?_

Fermant un court instant les yeux, l'ancien mannequin vit défiler toutes sortes d'images appartenant à leur passé, à ces instants de joie et de bonheur qui, aujourd'hui, lui semblaient bien loin…

Une époque à laquelle ils avaient tout pour être heureux, où tout leur souriait…

Mais ensuite…

Portant son regard sur son fils, il s'aperçut que ce dernier fixait l'horizon sans vraiment le voir, les poings fermement serrés sur son pantalon moulant.

Cette épreuve serait très certainement l'une des plus difficiles et délicates de toute sa vie ; une sorte de test dont le résultat déterminerait son avenir mais aussi…

Prenant une profonde respiration, le cadet des Maxwell se décida à quitter l'abri chaleureux que lui offrait la voiture de son père pour effectuer quelques pas sur la jetée.

Totalement indifférent à la brise hivernale qui venait de faire son apparition, l'adolescent prit appui sur la rambarde et se mit à contempler l'étendue bleue qui lui faisait face.

En temps normal, sa simple vue aurait suffi pour lui faire prendre ses jambes à son coup mais aujourd'hui…

**Duo :** … ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici…

Aujourd'hui, il se devait de rester...

Et ce, même s'il devait en souffrir, même si cela devait ramener tous ses anciens démons à la surface…

Il se devait de le faire…

**Duo :** tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on y est venu ? c'était juste avant mon départ pour les States… on avait improvisé un barbecue avec des poissons qu'on avait pêchés un peu plus haut avant de se raconter des histoires de fantômes et de tirer un feu d'artifice. On avait bien rigolé… Ku et toi jouiaient de la guitare tandis que Rei et moi vous accompagnions en chantant…

Parce que, sans cela…

**Duo :** on était tellement crevé à la fin qu'on a fini par passer la nuit ici. Maman et Li étaient mortes d'inquiétude et on s'est retrouvé privés de sortie pendant deux jours entiers si bien qu'on a dû s'enfuir par la fenêtre pour aller au temple !

Sans cela, les efforts que faisaient Heero en ce moment même resteraient vains…

**Duo :** 'mum was very furious but… it was really fun, you know… SS1

Parce que….

**Duo :** Ku… Rei… toi et moi…

**Jin :** …. ? Duo ?

**Duo :** je…

Larme…

Qui, s'écoulant le long de sa joue vint finir sa course dans la paume de la main de son aîné avant de céder sa place à une autre encore…

**Duo :** …. ? Dad, je…

Deux bras…

Qui, encerclant sa taille, le guidèrent vers une poitrine protectrice contre laquelle il put laisser libre court à son chagrin…

Car…

**Duo :** why ?

Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, il n'était pas parvenu à oublier…

**Duo :** why us, Dad ?

**Jin :** … si seulement je le savais…. Si seulement…

Combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas réfugiés ici tous ensemble, loin de tous les regards, de toute cette célébrité qui ne cessait de les poursuivre….

Combien de souvenirs, de moments inoubliables résidaient dans ce petit coin de paradis ?

Avant, il ne se passait pas un seul mois sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent ici, que se soit pour une petite heure ou un week-end en été… Rien que tous les quatre…

Et à présent…

**Duo :** I'm so sorry, Jin… so sorry about it !

Un prénom…

Ne trouvant écho que dans la souffrance conjointe de deux âmes…

**Jin :** chuuttt ! Boys don't cry, Duo… boys don't cry…

Des propos qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens à la vue des perles qui s'écoulaient également le long des joues de l'ancien mannequin….

Jamais il n'oublierait ce jour où, pensant à un appel de son fils, il s'était retrouvé en ligne avec un officier américain de la base de Guantanamo…

En quelques minutes à peine, on l'avait informé de la mort de son frère ainsi que de la disparition de son meilleur ami et de son fils…

Il avait cru en devenir complètement fou !

Et lorsque la mort Ku fut officialisée…

**Duo :** sorry, Jin…. Sorry…

**Jin :** c'est à moi à te demander pardon, Duo… à moi…

S'il avait su déchiffrer la détresse qui se cachait derrière les lettres qu'ils recevaient…

S'il ne les avait pas laissés partir…

Peut-être que…

**Jin :** je suis vraiment désolé, Duo… tout est de ma faute… entièrement de ma faute…

Le devoir d'un père était avant tout de préserver ses enfants, de leur construire un avenir, de leur permettre de s'épanouir pleinement….

Mais lui, qu'avait-il fait pour eux ?

**Jin :** … je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir…

**Duo :** ne dis pas ça, Dad… tu ne pouvais pas savoir que…

**Une phrase qui resterait inachevée…**

**Autant de pensées que de regrets inavoués sur lesquels ils leur fallaient à présent bâtir leur avenir mais surtout…**

….

….

….

….

….

Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures lorsque la patrouille des gardes de côtes effectua sa ronde sur cette petite plage paradisiaque où venait se réfugier, à l'abri de tout regard, amants et autres âmes que le destin s'acharnait à séparer au gré des vagues et du temps…

Un coin que très peu de touristes connaissaient non seulement de part son accès difficile, mais aussi en raison des nombreux panneaux qui en interdisaient l'entrée…

Une mesure de sécurité qu'ils avaient établie afin de préserver l'intimité des personnes qu'elle abritait le temps de quelques heures, de quelques minutes parfois seulement…

**Jean :** hey, les gars !

**Marc :** qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu as vu un revenant ?

**Jean :** mieux que ça, matez-moi un peu ça !

Escaladant prudemment les rochers, les trois gardes vinrent se placer à demi couverts à côté de leur collègue qui affichait une mine des plus rêveuses devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

**A genoux sur le sable, un couple tendrement enlacé, totalement indifférent à l'eau qui se faisait de plus en plus présente autour d'eau…**

**Deux êtres qui, avec l'apparition de la lune, auraient pu être l'incarnation même des amants parfaits si ce n'était…**

**Duo :** … « Misomeru »…

**Jin :** … coup de foudre ?

**Duo :** hum…

**Si ce n'était que, pour cette vie…**

**Duo :** … c'est le nom qu'il a décidé de donner à sa tournée…

**Jin :** I see…

**Ils se contenteraient d'être simplement père et fils…**

**Jin :** tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

**Duo :** non... je crois que c'est bien pire que ça…

**Jin :** pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

**Un sourire…**

**Un tendre regard échangé pour que…**

**Duo :** dis-moi, crois-tu que Rei m'en voudra beaucoup si…

**Un doux silence un brin moqueur…**

**Jin :** bah… si c'est pour une bonne cause…

…

…

…

**C'était la fin d'un automne très froid… **

**Un automne qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oublierait et qui signalait le début d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle vie…**

**Mais surtout…**

**Marc :** Jin ! Duo !

**Duo :** Marc ? Jean ?

**Dimitri :** vous auriez pu les laisser tranquilles un peu plus longtemps…

**François :** j'ai pris des photos si ça peut te consoler…

**Dimitri :** mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

**Jin :** hum… laisses-moi deviner… tu as eu le malheur de faire partie d'une certaine grande université dont je tairai le nom ?

**Dimitri :** si toi aussi tu t'y mets, le monde court réellement à sa perte !

… **un début d'espérance dont le coulis ne pouvait prendre qu'un amer parfum chocolaté…**

A suivre

* * *

SS1Traduction : 

Duo : « 'man était vraiment furieuse mais… on s'est bien amusé, tu sais…


End file.
